<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out Of This World by PyromaniacCreator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616103">Out Of This World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyromaniacCreator/pseuds/PyromaniacCreator'>PyromaniacCreator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Out Of This World [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun &amp; Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun &amp; Ultra Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex's real brother is a jerk, Angst, Anxiety, Battle, Blood and Gore, Brotherly Affection, Dimension Travel, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fainting, Fear of Flying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Pining, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Scars, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Team Skull (Pokemon), Therapy, Violence, abandonement issues, mentions of abuse, mentions of mistreatment, past trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>65,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyromaniacCreator/pseuds/PyromaniacCreator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex, the former Kalos Champion makes his way to Alola. After a while of living there, he runs into a peculiar trainer called Dave who fails at Kiawe's trial no matter how hard he tries to win. Had Alex known what troubles this blonde young man would bring to him, he'd never had become friends with him. But then again, befriending Dave brought one good thing into Alex's life. Dulse. Now it was up to Alex to figure out how to work around his silly little crush when he was around Dulse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dulse/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Out Of This World [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Grand Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay so, this fic will take a while to get to the romance, it wont start happening until like chapter 7 or so</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘’You do realize that doing this will make you lose your championship over Kalos, right?’’ Professor Sycamore said. The trainer he was speaking to, looked at him and nodded.<br/>
‘’You know me, Sycamore. I love travelling and Alola seems like a grand place to travel to.’’ he said. Professor Sycamore sighed.<br/>
‘’I know, and you’re probably interested in seeing all the fantastic fire types there, Alex.’’ the professor said.<br/>
‘’You bet I am!’’ Alex replied. His Arcanine matched the excitement by wagging her tail.<br/>
‘’As expected from you. Now, have you decided who you’ll be taking with you?’’ Sycamore asked. Alex tapped his chin for a moment.<br/>
‘’Kinda? I know I’ll take Papie, and Andre. Oh, and Neme!’’ Alex piped up.<br/>
‘’Alrighty! You can leave their Poke Balls behind and I’ll transfer them over when you land on Alola.’’ Sycamore said. Alex nodded, and pulled out three Poke Balls from his bag. One of which is the Arcanine, Papie’s, ball. Papie was never a big fan of being inside her ball. But now, she could sense that her trainer wanted her inside the ball for a good reason, so she obliged easily to be called back in. Afterwards, Alex handed the balls to the professor.<br/>
‘’You’re nervous about the flight, aren’t you?’’ Sycamore suddenly asked. Alex is a bit taken aback by this but nods, and Sycamore goes to a cabinet. He pulls out a small bottle and hands it over to Alex.<br/>
‘’Take two of these an hour before the flight. They’ll ease your nerves.’’ Sycamore said as Alex placed the bottle within his bag.<br/>
‘’Thanks! And thank you for taking care of the rest of my team while I’m gone.’’ Alex said.<br/>
‘’It’s no problem! Anything for someone who helped us defeat Team Flare.’’ Sycamore said. Alex grins, and chuckles.<br/>
‘’Talk to ya soon, Sycamore!’’ Alex cheered as he took a step to exit the laboratory. He pulls on the collar of his coat, fixes his cap and bikes off to the distance. </p><p>This trainer, the used to be Champion of Kalos, is Alex Kreetur. He is mainly a fire type trainer, and he’s about to embark on a brand new adventure in Alola. </p><p> </p><p>The plane lands on the lush grounds of Alola, and Alex is excited to exit to the fresh night of the Melemele Island. He grabs his belongings and exits the plane, barely containing himself as he rushes to the building where he can grab the rest of his belongings he brought with him. He waits, and he waits for his bag to come along the bag conveyor. Once it hits his sight, he rushes over, grabs it and rushes off and out to find the nearest Pokemon Center. It takes him a while, but he eventually finds one and beelines for the Pokemon transferring machine. He punches in Sycamore’s laboratory number and very impatiently waits for him to pick up.<br/>
‘’Alex! How was the flight?’’ is the first thing Alex hears as Sycamore picks up the phone.<br/>
‘’It was okay. The meds you gave really kicked in hard!’’ Alex replied.<br/>
‘’Good, good! Now, let me transfer over your team!’’ Sycamore said. Alex can barely contain his excitement. He turns his attention to the machine and slowly sees three Poke Balls appear inside it. He picks them up, places two in his bag and the last one he opens, letting out Papie.<br/>
‘’Thanks so much again, Sycamore!’’ Alex said, as Papie begged for attention.<br/>
‘’I’ll say it again, no problem! Now go! Become the next Champion of Alola!’’ Sycamore said. Alex chuckled.<br/>
‘’Don’t worry, I will! I’ll call you when I am the Champion!’’ Alex said.<br/>
‘’Sounds like a plan!’’ Sycamore said. Alex closed the call and finally turned his attention to the Arcanine by his side. He scratches her between the ears.<br/>
‘’Alright Papie! Let’s go! We gotta find a place to stay for the night.’’ Alex said, and headed out the Pokemon Center. It took some asking around and a lot of confusion, but eventually Alex found a motel to stay at. Once settled inside his room, he let out his Litleo, Neme, and Charizard, Andre. The three of his Pokemon stand in line in front of him.<br/>
‘’Alright guys! Battle plan for tomorrow! Find and catch a new team member, and train!’’ Alex exclaimed. ‘’But until then, we take a well deserved good night’s rest.’’ he added. His team roars in agreement, and each of them settles down somewhere in the room. Papie makes her way next to the bed where Alex sits in his pajamas. He ponders for a moment, before flopping down on the bed and pulling the covers over him.<br/>
‘’Good night, ya’ll.’’ he said, as he closed his eyes. He gets a couple murmurs as a response. Before long, the whole team and Alex are fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning came way too fast for Alex’s liking. His phone rang it’s alarm at 10 AM, and Alex hit snooze immediately. He was so not ready to get up yet. As much as he was excited to see all of Alola, he was not a morning person. At all. He hit snooze at least four more times before groggily sitting up in his bed. Papie sits up expectantly, waiting for her morning scratches and treats. Alex looks at her, and chuckles. He inches to the edge of the bed, and scratches the Arcanine between her ears once more.<br/>
‘’Sorry Papie, we got no treats this morning. But maybe tomorrow. We need to go shopping for some Poke Beans and Puffs.’’ Alex said, before stretching his back. A loud pop sound could be heard from his spine, and he instantly recoils with a semi loud ‘ow, ow, ow’’. After a while he decides to just get up and go on about his first day on Alola. He calls Andre and Neme back to their balls, and exits the motel room with Papie right behind him. He greets the people outside with a wide grin and a wave of a hand, before making his way forward to the local Pokemon treats shop within a walking distance. It was great that Hau’oli City was small. </p><p>Alex enters the treats shop and beelines for the Beans and Puffs. He fills his little shopping basket full of them, before heading to the cash register. The cashier greets him with a wide grin, and begins checking the items.<br/>
‘’You must be new here.’’ the cashier said.<br/>
‘’Yup! Just arrived last night.’’ Alex replied.<br/>
‘’Welcome to Alola then, hope you have a great time here.’’ the cashier said, while packing the treats to a small canvas bag, before handing it over to Alex.<br/>
‘’Thank you! See you later!’’ Alex cheered as he exited the shop. Instantly upon exiting, he pulls out a Bean and offers it to Papie, who takes it with a glint in her eyes. She gobbles it up in no time, and expects to get a second one.<br/>
‘’No Papie, you ain’t getting another one. We need save these for the others too.’’ Alex said, while mindlessly walking forward. He doesn’t realize where he’s going until someone yells ‘stop them!’’. Alex perks up and looks for the source of the sound. He sees two lads in black and white clothing run to his direction, and someone running behind the two. Alex takes a stand and orders Papie to be ready. Said Arcanine lets out a growl, and just as the two thieves are about to reach Alex, Papie is ordered to let out a Flame Wheel. This scares the two thieves, and causes them to drop the Poke Ball in one of their hands. They don’t stay back to retrieve it, and just run off past Alex and Papie with empty hands. Alex lets out a ‘tsk’ sound and makes to retrieve the lone Poke Ball. Just as he straightens up, the person who had yelled reaches him. He pants and takes a big breather, almost toppling over from exhaustion before he even lets out a word.<br/>
‘’Thank you.’’ he panted. He swiped his brow, a few sweat drops had made their way onto his forehead. Alex hands the ball to him.<br/>
‘’No problem. Thieves make me extremely pissed off, and I’m bummed that they got away so easily.’’ Alex replied. Before he could speak more, another person made their way to the two.<br/>
‘’Ilima! Did you get the Pokemon back?’’ he asked. How he was not out of breath from such a run was a wonder in Alex’s head.<br/>
‘’Yes! This kind trainer got it back from those Team Skull grunts.’’ this Ilima said, gesturing to Alex. The new person takes a gander at Alex, before letting out a hum.<br/>
‘’You’re new around here.’’ he said. Alex nods.<br/>
‘’I’m Kukui, Pokemon Professor of the Alola region. And you are?’’ the person inquired. Alex offers his hand to the professor.<br/>
‘’I’m Alex, I came here just yesterday from Kalos.’’ Alex said. The professor takes the hand, and gives a firm handshake while Ilima’s interest seems to have been piqued.<br/>
‘’Kalos? I used to study there.’’ Ilima said.<br/>
‘’Really now?’’ Alex asked. Ilima nodded in excitement. Kukui seemed to be deep in thought.<br/>
‘’Your surname wouldn’t happen to be Kreetur?’’ Kukui asked. Alex’s eyes widen a bit. Shit, he’d been figured out. He sheepishly nods, scratching the back of his head.<br/>
‘’How’d you guess?’’ Alex asked.<br/>
‘’The word about someone who saved the Kalos region, and became the reigning Champion for years, travels easily.’’ Kukui replied.<br/>
‘’Champion? You’re a Champion?’’ Ilima asked. His eyes were gleaming.<br/>
‘’I used to be. I gave up the title to travel here, and maybe become the next Alolan Champion.’’ Alex confessed. ‘’I have a long line of being the Champion actually.’’ he added.<br/>
‘’Well, if you’re planning on becoming the Champion, you need to face the trials and defeat the Trial Captains.’’ Kukui said. He motioned for the two younger trainers to follow him. ‘’Come on, I’ll get you started on your journey.’’ he added. Alex and Ilima followed Kukui for a long while, before they finally made it to the beach where there was a lone house. The three entered the house.<br/>
‘’First things first, you’ll need the Island Challenge Amulet and a PokeDex.’’ Kukui said as they made it inside. He made his way to a cabinet, grabbed what was needed and made it back to Alex and Ilima. He handed the amulet to Alex, who pinned it down to his bag.<br/>
‘’Now, your new PokeDex needs a lil’ help from a Rotom to work, and lucky for you, we have one wandering about here.’’ Kukui said, before calling out to the Rotom. Not long after a flash of lightning and the Rotom was inside the PokeDex. The screen flashed on, and the Dex flew up in the air, turning to Alex.<br/>
‘’Please select the language you’d like.’’ the Dex said.<br/>
‘’Uh, English, please.’’ Alex said. He was flabbergasted by the technology.<br/>
‘’And what shall I call you?’’ the Dex asked. Alex pondered for a moment.<br/>
‘’Alex. Just call me Alex.’’ he replied.<br/>
‘’Pleasure to meet you, Alex.’’ the Dex said, flying around Alex.<br/>
‘’Pleasure to meet you too, uh, Rotom?’’ Alex said, his voice uncertain of the name of the Dex. Kukui let out a chuckle.<br/>
‘’You can call him Rotom.’’ he said.<br/>
‘’Awesome. Now, you mentioned trials? You guys don’t have Gyms over here?’’ Alex asked, slightly tapping his chin and pondering out loud. Kukui let out another chuckle.<br/>
‘’Nope, no Gyms! You face off Totem Pokemon here.’’ Kukui said, before going on a rampagous explanation on how the trials worked. Alex was left a bit dumbfounded by the end of the explanation, and had to ask multiple questions to make sure he got it all right. </p><p>After confirming everything, Alex decided to make his way out and about to train his Litleo, so that she would someday evolve. He fought so many Pokemon, training Neme while also keeping an eye out for a new team member. After literally hours and hours and hundreds and hundreds of Grubbin later, one with different colors popped up and Alex knew he had to catch it. It took a struggle and a half to not cause it to faint since Neme was higher level than the Grubbin, but with patience he succeeded. After the last wiggle of the Poke Ball, Alex rushed over, cheering. He picked the ball up, and tapped his chin, before releasing the Pokemon out and about.<br/>
‘’Hey there buddy. What shall we name you?’’ he asked from himself. ‘’Oh I know! Mente! Your name is now Mente.’’ he said, half congratulating himself for being so fast with coming up with a name.<br/>
‘’Hey Rotom! Can you tell me something about this Pokemon?’’ Alex asked.<br/>
‘’I sure can! Grubbin, the Larva Pokemon. It’s a Bug-type.’’ Rotom explained. Alex half guessed it was a Bug-type, but getting confirmation only made it ten times better. He’d never tell anyone, but he had a soft spot for bugs, but this was the first Bug Pokemon he had caught and was gonna keep in his team, so his secret might get out soon. It was very late in to the night by now, so Alex decided to head back to the motel.</p><p>Upon arriving there, he took a quick shower, threw on some fresh pajamas and nuzzled into bed. Papie laid in her spot next to the bed, close enough for Alex to be able to give her a good night’s scratching. </p><p>That night, Alex dreamed of pleasant things. Mainly about how he became the Kalos Champion, and a bit of when he first encountered Papie. That memory always brought tears to his eyes, as Papie had become his go to partner in crime. Or well, not in crime. But the two had grown very close. Losing Papie would be the end of the world to Alex. The past 11 years as a trainer, the past championships of Kanto and Kalos, all his struggles. Papie had been there for him, being the comforting fluffball that she was. And she was gonna be there for him for many more years to come.<br/>
Alex woke up feeling very emotional at one point during the night, and had to bury his face into Papie’s fur to cry it all out.</p><p> </p><p>In the morning though, Alex was all ready to face the first trial. He and his team made their way to Verdant Cavern, where Ilima was already waiting for them to arrive.<br/>
‘’Greetings! Captain Ilima here!’’ Ilima greeted. Alex greeted him back with a wide grin and a wave of a hand.<br/>
‘’So, this is where it happens?’’ Alex asked upon reaching Ilima. Ilima nodded.<br/>
‘’This is Verdant Cavern, and the Pokemon within are fierce! You will need to battle three Pokemon before taking on the Totem Pokemon. Are you prepared to take on the challenge?’’ Ilima asked. Alex checked his bag, looked at Papie and then at Ilima.<br/>
‘’Yes. We’re ready.’’ Alex replied. He had a heck ton of potions just in case something went wrong, but he was sure Papie could easily take down anything that came in front of her.<br/>
‘’Then enter the cavern, and remember, you can’t exit until you’ve finished the trial!’’ Ilima piped up. Alex nodded, and took a step inside the cavern. He was amazed by how beautiful it was within.<br/>
‘’Now let’s see. Three Pokemon…’’ Alex pondered out loud, before noticing the little holes in the walls. He went over to one of them and sure enough, a wild Yungoos poked its head out and attacked. Papie took it out with one single Bite. The other two Yungoos were also defeated with just a single bite per Yungoos. Alex made his way outside the back of the cave and into the small opening where a pedestal stood. Then he heard it, the odd sound coming from above himself. Then he saw it, a giant Gumshoos standing on a ledge above. It let out a growl, before jumping off the ledge and landing on the ground in front of Alex and Papie. Papie was already about to attack when Alex called her back.<br/>
‘’No Papie, this is Neme’s chance to shine.’’ he said, releasing the Litleo from her ball. It took a few Tackles and a Headbutt to defeat the Totem Gumshoos. But eventually it went down, and Alex could pick up the little crystal on the small pedestal.<br/>
‘’That’s Normalium-Z. It allows you to use the Normal type Z-Move when you acquire the Z-Ring from the Island Kahuna.’’ Ilima said from behind Alex, spooking the poor trainer to half death.<br/>
‘’Arceus frick it Ilima, don’t creep up on me like that!’’ Alex yelled after regaining himself.<br/>
‘’Ah, apologies.’’ Ilima said.<br/>
‘’It’s fine, just never again.’’ Alex replied.<br/>
‘’No worries, I won’t.’’ Ilima replied. ‘’Anyways, your Island Challenge takes you to the Island Kahuna next, and Akala Island afterwards.’’ he added.<br/>
‘’How am I gonna get to the next island?’’ Alex asked.<br/>
‘’You can fly there with your Charizard.’’ Ilima began, but seeing the horror on Alex’s face made him chuckle. ‘’Or you can take the boat.’’ he added.<br/>
‘’I’ll take the boat!’’ Alex said, rushingly.</p><p>Upon leaving the Verdant Cavern and arriving back at the motel, Alex decided he’d take on the Kahuna the next day, as he was still in need of training Neme and Mente. So he made his way to Route 2 to train them. He ran into a bunch of Rattata, Meowth and Spearow. Taking down each and every one with the help of Mente, who was gaining strength quickly. Battling a pair of Rattata’s, Alex hoped Mente would evolve soon. He kept pacing around in the tall grass, looking for new opponents left and right. He then got the brilliant idea to chain Rattata’s to keep Mente gaining strength faster. After the 50th Rattata, Mente finally began shining bright and taking on a new form. Alex ran over to the newly evolved Charjabug and picked her up, spinning around with her deep in his embrace.<br/>
‘’Mente! Mente! This is great!’’ he half yelled to the bug. Mente replied by crying out her Pokemon name.<br/>
‘’Alright! That’s enough training for today, now let’s head back to the motel. We’ll need all the rest we can get before tomorrow’s Grand Trial.’’ Alex said, placing Mente on his shoulder. Alex and his Pokemon arrived to the motel shortly, where Alex took care of his nightly routines and settled into bed. </p><p>The next morning Alex and his team headed to Iki Town to meet up with Kukui and to challenge the Island Kahuna. Upon arriving there, they were greeted by Kukui and who Alex assumed to be the Kahuna.<br/>
‘’Hey! Alex, great you could make it!’’ Kukui said.<br/>
‘’Wouldn’t miss this by any chance.’’ Alex replied.<br/>
‘’So you are the old Champion of Kalos?’’ the Kahuna asked.<br/>
‘’I sure am!’’ Alex replied.<br/>
‘’I’m Hala, the Kahuna of Melemele Island.’’ the Kahuna replied. ‘’Now, are you ready to show me what an old Champion is made of?’’ he added.<br/>
‘’You bet I am!’’ Alex said, and in the process managing to hype Papie up. ‘’Noo, Papie, we talked about this! It’s Mente’s turn. You’re our back up plan.’’ Alex had to explain to the Arcanine, who visibly began moping around. Hala and Alex climbed up on the small stage in the center of the clearing and began the Grand Trial of Melemele Island. It went well at first, but Mente ended up fainting from Hala’s Z-Move. So it turned out that Papie was needed on the field, and she obliged to battling easily. Papie defeated the rest of Hala’s team with ease. After being defeated with such ease, Hala erupted into a booming laughter. Alex himself chuckled a bit.<br/>
‘’Now that’s what I was expecting from you, young Alex.’’ Hala finally said. He made it over to Alex, and handed him the Fightium-Z.<br/>
‘’This is the Fighting type Z-Crystal.’’ Hala said, but he quickly noticed something missing. ‘’Oh, you do not have a Z-Ring yet, do you?’’ he asked. Alex shook his head.<br/>
‘’Ilima said I’d receive one from the Kahuna, meaning you.’’ he said. Hala tapped his chin.<br/>
‘’Ilima was correct on that one. Come, I shall bestow upon you a Z-Ring.’’ Hala said, making his way to his house. Alex followed suit, excited to receive this Z-Ring everyone was talking about to him about. Upon entering the house, Hala made it to a small room within and fetched the Z-Ring before handing it over to Alex who took it with much gratitude. He slipped it right on to his left wrist.<br/>
‘’Thanks! I’m sure it’ll be used a lot when we get the Fire Z-Crystal.’’ Alex said.<br/>
‘’You’ll be receiving that one on Akala Island, young one.’’ Hala said. Alex beamed up. Akala Island? Heck yeah! That was his next destination!<br/>
‘’Awesome! I’m headed there soon.’’ Alex piped up, practically rushing out of the house and out and about, he ran all the way back to the motel. All exhausted, he calls a familiar number on his phone. After a long while of waiting, the person he was calling picks up.<br/>
‘’Heeeeyyy Alex!’’ they half yell to the phone.<br/>
‘’Heeeeyyyy, Trevor!’’ Alex replied with as much volume, causing both of them to erupt into a booming fit of laughter. After a while the two regained themselves and began chatting.<br/>
‘’So how’s Alola been so far?’’ Trevor asked. ‘’Any cool new Pokemon?’’ he added. Alex could barely contain himself.<br/>
‘’Yeah! I caught a Grubbin! And it’s differently colored too! It’s a cool bug type!’’ Alex piped up.<br/>
‘’Oh Alex, you need to send a picture when you can! And I knew you’d give in someday! Not all of your team needs to be Fire types.’’ Trevor replied.<br/>
‘’I shall once we end the call…’’ Alex said, and went on rambling about how his first few days had gone and what was still up ahead. Trevor was a bit taken aback by the lack of Gyms, and Alex had to confess he was too at first. Alex also explained a lot about the Z-Crystals to Trevor, who seemed to be so fascinated by them that he wanted to come visit Alola instantly to see them. After about an hour of talking, Alex could feel his eyelids heavy and sleep starting to creep up on him.<br/>
‘’Hey Trevor, it was nice talking to you, but I’m getting tired and need a nap before I go book a boat ticket for the next island.’’ Alex said. The two bid their farewell and Alex flopped down to take a much needed nap. </p><p>Alex was mortified to find he napped way longer than he intended to. It was almost 6 PM by the time he woke up, and it was too late to go book a ticket for the boat for tomorrow and the next one wouldn’t leave until the morning after that. Alex groaned into his pillows, before getting up and taking a refreshing shower. He then headed outside with Papie, to see if there’d be anything interesting to do. Sure enough, he ran into some trouble with the same lads who he had almost stopped the other day. Team Skull, if he recalled the name right. He had to battle the two grunts, and emerged easily victorious with the help of Papie and Andre. Later on he went to the grocery store to get some food for himself as he hadn’t eaten a thing that day yet. He bought a microwavable set of food and headed back to the motel to eat. Alex popped the food into the microwave, and while waiting for it to be done, he decided to pamper Papie with scratches and Poke Beans. He then eventually let his whole team out and pampered the living shits out of them. You see, Alex was a firm believer that love and affection was the key to being a good trainer. You needed to show some love to your Pokemon. If he ever had to talk about how to Pokemon right, he’d always bring up pampering as one of the most important parts of it. He had taught his friends back at Kalos, and even back in Kanto too, that pampering was a necessity. Though most thought that Alex may just a little bit over do the pampering. But his team trusted him, and he trusted them and all of it was thanks to large amounts of compliments, Poke Beans and showing how much they meant to him.<br/>
Eventually the microwave let out a sound to indicate the meal was done, and Alex had to struggle out of Papie’s chest to get the food. He plopped down on the bed and began eating his mashed potatoes and sausage. By the time he finished, it was already time for bed. Man, Alex really didn’t get a lot done that day. He made a mental note to be more efficient the next day. He set the alarm at 9 AM for the next morning, because he really needed to get that ticket to Akala Island. </p><p>Come morning and Alex finds he has overslept badly. It’s already 11 AM. He springs out of bed, rushes his sneakers on, grabs his stuff and runs to the ticket store. He manages to snatch a ticket and lazily paces back to the motel to pack his stuff for the next day when he’d be leaving Melemele Island. That day Alex went on to train Mente and Neme even more. He spent most of the day doing just that. Eventually he grew hungry, and tired, and had to make his way back to the motel to eat and sleep. He was so sure he’d oversleep again, so he set at least five alarms for the morning. He could NOT miss the boat. Totally not missing the boat. He ended up this time waking up hours before the first alarm. He let out a groan, and decided to call Tierno, who didn’t pick up. Huh. Maybe he’d call back when he had the chance. Alex then made his way out of the bed and into the shower. Afterwards he finished packing his stuff, and finally it was time to leave to Akala Island. He made his way to the boat port and got on to the boat with Papie. The boat ride there was painstakingly slow and Alex tried to call Trevor this time. Then he remembered he had promised a picture of Mente to him. Alex let Mente out and snatched a picture quickly before returning the Charjabug into her ball. He then sent it to Trevor. </p><p>After what felt like hours, the boat finally came to Akala Island. Alex grabbed his stuff and exited the boat. Landing the first few steps on the new island, he took a breath of the island’s air and bolted onward. First thing he needed was a place to sleep at. That had to be done this very same day, the instant moment he arrived because he couldn’t tell how many people on the boat were also going to stay on the island for longer. And so, he made his way to the closest motel he could find with the help of Rotom, booked a room and flopped down on the bed. New island, new challenges. Only time would tell how he’d fair against the trials on this island.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Set It Ablaze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex faces hardships and friendships on Akala Island</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oof this one got long, like over 13500 words</p>
<p>also warnings for mentions of abuse and also panic attack scene</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex was laying on the bed, contemplating life. It wasn’t until Papie set her snout on the bed and whined out loud that Alex snapped out of his thoughts. Alex turned his head to look at the Arcanine. He reached out to pet her between the ears. Papie’s tail wagged in enjoyment. Alex let out a chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Such an attention seeker, aren’t you?’’ he said, half to himself. Papie let out a low rumbling sound, which caused Alex to chuckle again. He then got up to a sitting position, before flinging his legs over the edge of the bed and jumping off the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Alright team! Let’s go! We have a trial to beat!’’ Alex piped up, before rushing to the door with his bag hung up over his shoulder. Papie made it by his side outside, and barked in excitement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex asked around the city for the next trial, before finding out it was located at Brooklet Hill. With the help of Rotom, he made his way there and got goosebumps. Realization struck him so fast it almost made his legs buckle beneath him. It was a water trial. A fucking water trial. Shit. Shit. Shit. Alex pondered for a moment. Should he try to train Mente for this trial or go through it with Papie and Andre? He opted out for the latter. It was worth a try, right? Alex made it to the trial gate where he met up with the trial Captain. The blue haired youngster greeted him with a wide smile. Alex smiled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Alola! You must be here for the trial, I assume.’’ she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Alola! I sure am!’’ Alex replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I’m Lana, the Brooklet Hill trial Captain.’’ she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’And my name is Alex.’’ Alex replied. Lana motioned for Alex to follow her, and Alex obliged. The two walked past the gates, and to a small pond. Some splashing could be seen within the puddle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Don’t tell me I need to go into the water.’’ Alex said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Nope! Well, kinda. You can borrow my Lapras until you get your own.’’ Lana replied letting out her Lapras. Alex climbed a top its back and began moving towards the splashing. When he got close enough, a single Wishiwashi attacked him. With two Bites from Mente, it went down. The other two Wishiwashi were also an easy defeat with Mente, who learned Spark in the midst of it all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Good job, Alex! Now you just need to fight the…’’ Lana’s words were drowned within a large splashing coming from behind Alex, who turned around, gulping as he saw the giant Totem Wishiwashi there. Yeah, no way Mente was gonna defeat that all by herself. Alex though, opted out on starting with Mente. His plan was to switch to Andre afterwards. The Charizard could take a hit and more. The Totem Pokemon called its ally, another Wishiwashi by its side. Alex kept calling Spark from Mente, but before long the Charjabug went down and Alex was forced to call out Andre. He began spamming Dragon Claw and Brick Break at the Totem Wishiwashi. Alex knew that taking it down first was the best option in this situation. It took the Wishiwashi’s three hits to take Alex’s Charizard down. Shit, this wasn’t going well at all for Alex. He called out Neme, who also was taken down pretty fast. Alex was down to Papie as his last Pokemon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Alright Papie! Keep up the Extreme Speed’s!’’ Alex yelled. Papie did as told. She also kept dodging the Wishiwashi’s attacks all on her own, but it was not long before she got hit. And she got hit hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Papie! Agh, use Bite! And then get back over here!’’ Alex yelled, pulling out a Hyper Potion from her bag. Papie bit the Totem Wishiwashi and rushed back to be healed. Alex sprayed the healing liquid on Papie, and told her to get back out there. It shouldn’t be too many Bites from now that the Wishiwashi would faint. Papie kept dodging the attacks from the Wishiwashi and landing Bites on it. It took two more Bites and the Wishiwashi went down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Alright Papie! Now Bite the shit out of that ally Wishiwashi and we are done here!’’ Alex yelled. Papie rushed towards the lone Wishiwashi and landed a critical hit, causing the fish to faint. Alex could feel his heart skip a beat. He won. He. Won. He jumped off the Lapras’ back and rushed to Papie, hugging her tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’We did it! We did it! Papie, you’re the best!’’ Alex half yelled, before realizing he was soaked to the knees. He quickly scrambled back to the Lapras and back to the shore where Lana was waiting for them to come back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’That was awesome!’’ Lana piped up as Alex landed on the shore. Alex looked at Papie and then to Lana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’That was tough!’’ Alex exclaimed. Lana let out a giggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Sure looked like it!’’ she exclaimed. Alex let out a huff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Anyways, here’s your Waterium-Z.’’ Lana said as she handed the blue crystal to Alex. He took it and put in inside a small pocket in his bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Thanks! Well, I’ve gotta go now, need to get my team healed.’’ Alex said as he rushed off through the gates and off to the lush nature of Alola. Before long he came to Paniola Town, where he had found the Pokemon Center he needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After having his team healed, Alex decided to let them roam about freely in the town. He let them out, and told them to behave before making his way to ask around for the next trial, since he realized he didn’t ask Lana about it. Papie was with him, looking around for people to ask but surprisingly no one was around the town at this time of the day. Alex sighed loudly and headed back to his team. What he saw though, made him semi run back to his team. Finally, someone who could hopefully provide him some help. It was a young boy, probably in his late teens, admiring Andre. As Alex came over, the boy turned his attention to him, his eyes gleaming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Are these your Pokemon?’’ he asked. Alex nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’They sure are.’’ Alex replied, coming next to his gigantic Charizard. He was now sandwiched between Papie and Andre. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Dang, you must specialize in Fire types then.’’ the boy said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I sure as heck do.’’ Alex replied. ‘’Mente is my only non-Fire type.’’ he added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’That’s amazing, I’m also a Fire type trainer.’’ the boy said. ‘’Oh sorry, forgot to introduce myself. I’m Kiawe, the Fire trial Captain.’’ he added. Alex’s eyes began gleaming and he could barely contain himself. Another trainer specializing in Fire types, just like him AND he was a trial Captain? Heck yeah!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Dude! My name is Alex. Can I see your team?’’ Alex asked. Kiawe nodded, and let out his team. It consisted of Arcanine, Talonflame, Charizard, Turtonator and a…. Marowak?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Since when have Marowak been Fire types?’’ Alex asked, a bit dumbfounded. Kiawe let out a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Here in Alola, Cubone evolve into the Alolan variation which are Fire and Ghost type.’’ he explained. Alex beamed up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I need one! Where can I find one?’’ Alex asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Wela Volcano Park. That’s where I hold my trial as well. Say, you have gone through Lana’s trial, right?’’ Kiawe asked. Alex looked at him, dumbfounded again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’How’d you tell?’’ Alex asked. He had a hunch but he wanted to be sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Your Arcanine’s fur is wet.’’ Kiawe replied. Alex chuckled. He didn’t know how to react. Of course it’d be easy to tell from Papie’s wet fur. Duh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Then you’ll be facing my trial next.’’ Kiawe added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Oh, sweet! I’ve been anticipating the Fire trial ever since I learned about the Z-Crystals.’’ Alex said. He let out a chuckle. ‘’Can’t wait to beat your trial.’’ he added. Now it was Kiawe’s turn to chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’We'll see about that.’’ he said. ‘’Anyways, I need to go there since there are a few other trainers who embarked on the Island Challenge when you did. If you want, you can tag along and find that Cubone.’’ he added. Alex beamed up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Hell yeah, I’m tagging along.’’ Alex piped up. And so, the two went on their way to Wela Volcano Park.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stayed behind to look for a Cubone, while Kiawe climbed up to the top of the park. Alex encountered a lot of Salandit’s, and defeated every single one with the help of Neme. He had learned that male Salandit didn’t evolve, so he didn’t bother catching one. After what felt like forever, he finally encountered a Cubone. Alex probably yelled loud enough for Kiawe to hear him when he did. With care and carefully placed attacks, Neme weakened the Cubone until it could be caught. Alex chugged an Ultra Ball at it, just to be sure it’d get caught. When the ball wiggled for the third time, Alex yelled out loud again. He rushed over to the ball and released the Cubone. Rotom confirmed the gender to be female, and Alex began pondering names for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’How about we call you Kara? You like that name?’’ he asked from the Cubone, who cheered at her new name. ‘’Kara it is then!’’ Alex cheered. He called Kara back to her ball, and began climbing up the hill to the top of Wela Volcano Park. He was now ready to face off Kiawe’s trial. Upon reaching the top, he was greeted by Kiawe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Hey Alex! From the sounds of it, you found that Cubone you wanted.’’ he said. Alex smiled sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I sure did!’’ he piped up. ‘’And you know why I’m here.’’ he added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I definitely do. Now allow me to explain how my trial works.’’ Kiawe said, before going on and explaining about the dancing Marowak’s and how Alex had to distinguish the odd one out each time. It was an easy task, and Alex eventually got to battle the Totem Salazzle. It wasn’t a big struggle, as Alex’s team knew other than Fire type moves. When the Salazzle and her ally Salandit stumbled to the ground, Alex could barely contain his excitement and joy. He had won, and he would now receive the one Z-Crystal he had been after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Well done! Didn’t expect it to be that easy for you, to be honest.’’ Kiawe said as he came over to Alex, who was bouncing on his place excitedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You’re pretty excited. Though I can’t blame you, Inferno Overdrive is a good move.’’ Kiawe said, as he dug around his pocket for the crystal. He found it and handed it over to Alex, who instantly placed it on to his Z-Ring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’So, that’s Firium-Z. Congrats, dude!’’ Kiawe said, before showing how the move was used. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Thanks a bunch! Can’t wait to get to use it.’’ Alex replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’It’s gonna be awesome. Now, your next trial is Mallow’s, head on over to Route 8 and to Lush Jungle to find her.’’ Kiawe explained. Alex hopped off the small stage, and began making his way down before turning around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’See ya around! It was nice meeting you!’’ he piped up before running off. Kiawe yelled after him. ‘’See ya!’’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon arriving to Route 8, Alex saw a Fletchinder. He called out Neme again, and called out a Tackle. Neme did as asked and tackled the Fletchinder. It was left very dazed and Alex threw an Ultra Ball at it. The ball wiggled, and wiggled, and wiggled. Gotcha! Alex then walked over to the ball and picked it up, letting out the new team member. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’We shall call you Talo.’’ he said, petting the Fletchinder on his head. Talo let out a happy cry. Alex then began making his way toward Lush Jungle, but was stopped by someone yelling behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Yo, yo, yo! It’s you!’’ someone yelled. Alex turned around to see, yet again, the two Team Skull grunts. Alex let out a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You again?!’’ he yelled. ‘’What do you want?’’ he added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’We gonna beat ya in a battle this time!’’ one of the two grunts yelled. Alex raised an eyebrow. Really now? The grunts let out their Pokemon and the battle begun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Papie. You ready?’’ Alex asked. Papie roared in excitement and rushed forward. Alex took a stand behind her, and braced himself for the heat that was about to fill the air. He remembered exactly how to use Inferno Overdrive, and pulled the same moves he had been shown by Kiawe. Papie began forming a giant fireball in front of her, and released it when it was gigantic. The air was filled with heat, and Alex had to cover his face to protect his glasses from the heat. The move hit the two grunts Pokemon and caused them to faint instantly. When the heat finally dissipated, Alex removed his arm from his face and looked at the results. He was more than pleased to see the grunts running off, yelling at him that they’d get him the next time they met. Alex scoffed. Yeah, right. He then went on his way to look for Lush Jungle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After some looking around, Alex found the entry to Lush Jungle. He entered and was greeted by absolute beauty of nature. It was, well, very lush. Alex breathed in the nature air, before seeing a green haired girl standing in the middle of the jungle. Alex walked over to her, greeting her with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Hey there! You must be here for the trial! I’m Mallow, the trial Captain!’’ she greeted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Hey hey! And I sure am! The name’s Alex.’’ Alex said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Great! In this trial you must scavenge for four items. A Mago Berry, Miracle Seed, Tiny Mushroom and Revival Herb. You can gather the items inside this Foraging Bag.’’ Mallow said as she handed a small pouch to Alex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Okidoki! Let’s go Papie!’’ he said as he went on further to the jungle. It was a struggle and a half to find the right items, with wild Pokemon attacking and having to remember the right items. But nevertheless, Alex found all four items. He then made his way back to Mallow, and was surprise to see Lana and Kiawe there too. He greeted the two with a wave of a hand. Alex handed the little pouch to Mallow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Great! You found everything! And my friends brought in the rest of the needed items. Now let’s lure out that Totem Pokemon.’’ Mallow said. The four of them went on to make the deliciously scented dish to lure out the Pokemon they wanted. Not long until Alex felt eyes on his back, and something creeping up on him. He turned around to see a giant Lurantis standing there. It let out a battle cry and thus Alex was swooped into the Totem battle. He decided to start with Mente. Alex asked Mente to spam Acrobatics on the Lurantis. But it wasn’t enough, as the Lurantis’ Solar Blade caused Mente to faint. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex then sent out Neme, and asked her to use Ember multiple times in a row. It was a struggle, that was for sure. After about the seventh Ember, Neme began glowing and growing in size. Soon enough she was a Pyroar. Alex was cheering behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Alright! Neme, show me what ya got!’’ Alex yelled. ‘’Go, use Ember!’’ he added. Neme let out a biggest Ember she had ever done and hit the Lurantis with a critical hit, but it wasn’t enough. Another Solar Blade and Neme was down. Alex now decided to send out Papie. She should be strong enough to defeat the Lurantis, right? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He asked Papie to use Fire Fang, before calling out an Extreme Speed. But the Lurantis was tough and kept healing with Synthesis. It was fast enough to hit Papie despite her best efforts at dodging. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Papie! Use Flame Wheel! And then Extreme Speed!’’ Alex yelled. Papie landed a critical hit and the Lurantis faltered. Yes! One more hit, Alex was sure of it! He called Papie to use one more Extreme Speed and sure enough, the Lurantis fell down and fainted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Yes!’’ Alex yelled. ‘’Now, take down that Trumbeak with Flame Wheel!’’ he added. Papie did as asked and took down the ally Pokemon with ease. But the battle wasn’t without a cost. Papie faltered, before falling on her side to the ground. Alex rushed over to her, already pulling out a Hyper Potion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Papie!’’ he yelled as he reached her. ‘’My girl, are you okay?’’ he asked as he kneeled down by her side. Papie lifted her head from the ground and whined. Alex began spraying the potion on her, and decided that he would heal Neme and Mente as well, so he brought them out of their balls. He healed all three up real fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You all did great today. I couldn’t be more proud.’’ Alex started. ‘’And Papie, I’m sorry. That Inferno Overdrive from earlier must’ve really been draining for you.’’ he added. Papie wagged her tail. Alex pulled out three Poke Beans from his bag and offered them to his team. Papie gobbled hers up in an instant and was begging for more, and Alex couldn’t do anything but give in. He offered her a second one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three trial Captain’s came over to Alex and his team. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You got to use Inferno Overdrive already?’’ Kiawe asked. Alex nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Had to fight of some of those Team Skull grunts. Showed them big time not to mess with me again.’’ Alex said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I can believe that. Team Skull has become so reckless lately.’’ Kiawe noted. Alex got up from the ground, and Papie followed him suit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Well, you’ve cleared my trial! Here you go, Grassium Z, it’s all yours now.’’ Mallow piped up. Alex took the crystal with gratitude and pocketed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Well, it seems it’s time for us to prepare for the Grand Trial.’’ Alex said, and took a turn to leave the jungle. He picked around in his bag until he found his wallet. What he saw, shocked him a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Shoot, we’re running low on funds already. I should’ve not bought so many Poke Beans and Puffs probably.’’ Alex muttered to himself. ‘’Papie, we might need to buy a tent and stuff with the remainder money. We can’t really afford even another full week at the motel.’’ he added. Mallow seemed to overhear Alex muttering to himself, because she piped up pretty fast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Hey Alex! I know where you can live if you can’t afford the motels anymore!’’ she piped up. Alex turned around to look at the three Captain’s, his hopes a bit too high for his own liking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You do?’’ Alex asked, now trudging back to the three. ‘’Where?’’ he added. Mallow motioned at Kiawe, who seemed a bit taken aback by this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Mallow, what the heck?’’ Kiawe asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You guys have a spare guest room, right? You could totally let Alex live there!’’ Mallow said, a wide grin on her face. Kiawe rolled his eyes at first, but then pondered for a moment. He then looked at Alex, who was just staring at Mallow flabbergasted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’She is right about the spare room. I think my family would be fine with you moving in for a while, Alex.’’ Kiawe said. Alex grinned awkwardly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Are you sure? I mean, I can totally live in a tent until I get more of my championship funds transferred.’’ Alex explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Of course! I’ll just need to ask the family and I’ll let you know later today. Speaking of which, I’ll need your phone number.’’ Kiawe said, pulling out his phone. Alex gave his number to the fire Captain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Thanks a bunch, dude. A soft bed always wins the hard ground.’’ Alex half joked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Anytime, Alex, anytime.’’ Kiawe said. ‘’Now off you go, you need to pack your stuff. I’ll let you know as soon as I go home.’’ he added. Alex let out a chuckle and turned once more to leave the Lush Jungle. This time he actually got to leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex sat on his bed at the motel, phone in his hands, anxiety spiking up a little. He was waiting for the call from Kiawe. Alex was so sure his family would deny him to stay there, and that caused his anxiety to really spike up. But as soon as the phone began ringing, Alex jumped off the bed and answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Heyy, Alex! Guess what?’’ Kiawe began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Hey hey! Do tell me, I’m a bad guesser.’’ Alex replied, his leg tapping in beat with his heart as he waited to hear the words he feared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You can come on over tonight! I’ll come over to the motel to help you find the right house at Paniola Ranch.’’ Kiawe announced. Alex’s breath hitched in his throat for a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’That’s…. that’s great! I’m in HeaHea City right now.’’ Alex replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Awesome, I’ll be there shortly. See ya soon!’’ Kiawe said as he ended the call. Alex went back over to the bed and flopped over. Things were looking bright for him! He’d made some new friends, he’d have a place to stay without having to pay a butt ton of money, everything was going fantastic!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiawe arrived in less than five minutes. Alex wasn’t surprised that he arrived on his Charizard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Hey!’’ Alex greeted from the door of his motel room. His stuff was already out and about. Kiawe hopped off of his Charizard and went over to Alex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Hey hey!’’ Kiawe said. ‘’So, you think we can get everything in one flight?’’ he asked. Alex’s expression went from happy to mortified in mere seconds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Everything okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.’’ Kiawe noted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I uh…. don’t do well with flying. It sends shivers down my spine and makes my palms sweaty.’’ Alex confessed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Ah, fear of flying. Well we can also get there on our Arcanine’s, or just on foot. Whichever you prefer.’’ Kiawe said. Alex tapped his chin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Walking seems like a good option.’’ he replied. ‘’Gives more time to get to know each other better.’’ he added. Alex grabbed one of his tote bags and gave the second one to Kiawe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You got a point there, but I’m sure we’ll have a lot of time to get to know each other.’’ Kiawe said. He called his Charizard back to his ball and began venturing forward, with Alex and Papie right behind him. Alex caught up pretty easily with him. The two chit chatted about literally everything all the way to the ranch, just getting to know each other a bit better. They talked about least liked Pokemon types and how Alex had been the long time reigning Champion of Kalos and his adventures there. It hadn’t come as a surprise to Kiawe that Alex was the old Champion of Kalos. News really spread fast, it seems. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon arriving to the ranch, the three made it inside. Papie insisted on joining her trainer inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘She’s stubborn sometimes.’’ Alex had said. Once inside, Alex was properly introduced to the family. The father, Rango, greeted Alex with a wave of a hand. The mother, Sima, greeted him with a smile. And the little sister, Mimo, practically hugged the living shits out of Alex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Great to meet all of you.’’ Alex said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Now, the only requirement we have for you is that you help around with the ranch chores while you’re staying here.’’ Kiawe explained. Alex nodded his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Can do!’’ he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Come on, I’ll show you your room.’’ Kiawe said and began making his way upstairs. Alex and Papie followed suit. Alex was given the second room upstairs, and it was fairly spacious. Enough room for his whole team to be out of the balls if need be. Alex set down his tote bag and messenger bag on the bed, and Kiawe placed the other bag on it as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Make yourself at home. Dinner will be ready soon, and don’t be afraid to ask if you need anything.’’ Kiawe said, before exiting the room. Alex flopped down on the bed, moving his bags to the end of the bed. A little nap wouldn’t hurt anyone, he thought. And thus, he fell asleep, with Papie by the side of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was awoken about an hour later by Kiawe. It was dinner time. It went fairly well. The family asked about Alex, his past and his Pokemon. They weren’t surprised at all about the Champion part either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’We saw the news that the Kalos Champion was coming to Alola.’’ Rango said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’We’re more than happy to house someone who saved the Kalos region too.’’ Sima added. The rest of the dinner was spent talking about Kalos and then about the chores he’d partake in. He was to help with feeding and cleaning the Pokemon, as well as some smaller chores. One of which was baking, as it came up that Alex was a good baker. That evening he helped Sima bake some cupcakes, and they were gone in almost an instant. Alex went to bed feeling good and happy. His dreams were filled with joyful things as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Alex was helping Kiawe wash some Tauros. The two were out in the backyard. Kiawe brought in a bucket of soapy water and two brushes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’It’d be best if you take your tank top off, it’s gonna get soaked in this.’’ Kiawe pointed out. Alex looked at him with horror on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’What’s wrong?’’ Kiawe asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I don’t…. I don’t like being shirtless, is all.’’ Alex confessed, half embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Oh? If I may ask, why is that?’’ Kiawe asked. Alex looked up at him and pondered for a moment. He then let out a sigh, and decided what would be the best option in this situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’It’s better if I show you.’’ Alex said, before moving his hands to the hem of his tank top. He lifted it up, and all the way to his chin so his chest was visible. What adorned his chest, were two long scars on each side. Realization struck Kiawe like a lightning from the sky, as Alex let the tank top fall back to its place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You’re…’’ Kiawe began, not sure how sensitive the topic was to Alex, who looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Yeah, I’m trans.’’ Alex said. Simple and short. Kiawe stared at him for a while before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Dude. That’s more than fine. You can keep the tank top on, if you want. But know that no one in this family, or on this ranch, will judge you for your scars.’’ Kiawe said. Alex looked up at him, with a tear in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’It’s just… I’ve gotten odd looks back in Kalos. From strangers on the beach. Bypassers on the streets. So I’ve just opted out to hiding them for good.’’ Alex said, with tears running down his cheeks now. Kiawe opened his arms and Alex made his way to him, burying his face into the trial Captain’s neck. Kiawe closed his arms around Alex, in a tight embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Shhh, it’s fine. Those people should’ve known better than to give you judging looks. I promise you, people here in Alola are way nicer than that.’’ Kiawe said. ‘’Just let it all out.’’ he added. Alex sobbed into Kiawe’s neck for a long while, not saying a word. When the tears finally came to a stop, Alex pulled away. He looked up at Kiawe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Thanks. It’s been a while since someone let me just cry it out. I usually cry into Papie’s fur.’’ Alex explained. Papie’s ears perked up at the sound of her name, and she came over from the shady spot she was laying in. Alex pet her between the ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Don’t I, Papie?’’ he asked. Papie barked twice. ‘’That means yes. I taught her that when she was a wee little Growlithe.’’ Alex explained. ‘’One bark means no.’’ he added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Impressive. And no worries, dude, you can always come to me if you feel like crying to someone’s shoulder.’’ Kiawe said. ‘’Now, let’s get to today’s work. Later on we can train your team as preparation for the Akala Island Grand Trial.’’ he added. Alex nodded, leaned down and grabbed one of the brushes from the ground. He began brushing one of the Tauros. It was very relaxing to wash and brush the Pokemon, he had to admit to that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later that day, after finishing the washing session, Alex made it to his room to change his tank top into a new one before going out to train his team with Kiawe. The two decided to pit their Arcanine’s against each other at first, and later on Alex called out Talo and Kara into a double battle. The two newest members of the team fared well together, and defeated Kiawe’s Marowak. But they had to give in to his Turtonator. It then came lunchtime and the two trainers made it inside to feast upon the dishes Sima had prepared. Alex also gave food for his team, and offered them all some Poke Beans as a treat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A couple days later, Alex got an idea he wanted to try out. He searched for Kiawe and found him in the backyard. Alex made his way to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Hey, Kiawe?’’ Alex began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Yes?’’ Kiawe replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You fly on Charizard almost daily, right?’’ Alex asked. Kiawe nodded, motioning for Alex to go on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I was thinking…. could you help me overcome my fear of flying?’’ Alex asked. Kiawe raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You sure about that? I mean, it seems to be on almost a phobia level and would take a long while to overcome.’’ Kiawe explained. Alex stared at him, with a serious look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Yes. I’m ready to try. No harm in trying, right?’’ Alex pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Good point.’’ Kiawe noted. And so, the two called out their Charizards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’First we’ll need to get the flying gear for your Charizard.’’ Kiawe said, heading to the barn nearby. Alex followed suit. Kiawe went to a small room with flying gear, and handed part of the gear needed to Alex before grabbing the rest himself. They made their way back to the Charizards. Andre tilted his head in curiosity at the flying gear. He sniffed at it carefully. Alex let out a chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Yes Andre, this is for you.’’ he said, patting the Charizard on the head before. Kiawe helped with gearing up Andre. Soon all of the gear was on, and Alex could hop on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Alright. I think it’s best we start slow, just above ground level. No going too high for you on your first try.’’ Kiawe explained. Alex nodded in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Okay Andre, you can lift off now.’’ he told the Charizard. ‘’But not too high, okay?’’ he added. What he didn’t know, was that Andre had other plans. You see, Andre’s an Impish Charizard and he has his little quirky moments from time to time. And this was going to be one of those days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Andre?’’ Alex asked as the Charizard didn’t move at first. ‘’Andre come on, I know y-’’ Alex was cut short when Andre lift off and began ascending high. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Andre! No!’’ were the last words Kiawe heard before the pair was high up in the sky. He was left dumbfounded and didn’t realize to follow with his Charizard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andre was enjoying himself, not realizing his trainer was frozen solid and stiff on his back. Alex could feel faint, and his palms were sweating like no tomorrow. Andre roared in enjoyment, happy to finally be able to fly with his trainer. He did a few loops and flew above the clouds.  He then realized his trainer wasn’t like himself. Andre looked at Alex and noticed him stiff, with horror in his eyes. Andre’s expression went from happy to worried in mere seconds, and he decided that it was time to descend back to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Andre landed, Alex was a shaking mess. He took wobbly steps off of Andre’s back and instantly his knees buckled beneath him and he was sitting there, with his back leaning on Andre. Kiawe rushed over instantly and kneeled beside Alex, who was breathing very rapidly. He felt like his chest was being constricted by a large snake, and he was sobbing like there was no tomorrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Alex. Alex. I need you to breathe or you’re gonna faint.’’ Kiawe began. When simply just talking to Alex didn’t seem to work, Kiawe opted out to asking him one question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Is it okay if I grab you by the shoulders?’’ he asked. Alex let out a faint nod and a ‘yes’. Kiawe took action then, and firmly grabbed him by the shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Alex. Look me in the eyes. You need to breathe.’’ Kiawe started. When Alex refused eye contact, Kiawe asked a new question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I’m gonna grab your face, is that okay?’’ he asked. Alex faintly nodded after some while, and thus he had his face grabbed by Kiawe who now weakly forced eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Come on now, breathe in and out with me. In. Out. In. Out.’’ Kiawe instructed. Alex took very deep breaths in sync with Kiawe’s instructions. Breathing in. Breathing out. Slowly but surely, Alex’s breathing began to slow down. The tears from his eyes began slowing down as well, and soon he was barely sobbing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I’m so hecking proud of you, Alex.’’ Kiawe said, his hands still on Alex’s cheeks. ‘Arceus, damn it, so dang proud.’’ he added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’W-why?’’ Alex asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Why? Heck why wouldn’t I be? You’re still alive, you’re still breathing, you’re still here. And look at you, you survived a panic attack! So many reasons to be proud of you.’’ Kiawe explained. Alex looked at Kiawe, and new tears began forming in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’C’mere.’’ Kiawe said, opening his arms wide. Alex leaned forward into the hug, almost having a death grip on Kiawe. It was a long, but not awkward, hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Why are you being so nice to me?’’ Alex suddenly asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Why wouldn’t I be? It’s what friends are for, right?’’ Kiawe replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Yeah…’ Alex mumbled, before burying his face into Kiawe’s shoulder. The two sat there for a long while, before Alex had fully calmed down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Thank you.’’ he said when they finally parted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’It’s no biggie.’’ Kiawe replied, before turning his gaze to Andre. ‘’Andre wouldn’t happen to be Impish by nature, would he?’’ he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’How’d you guess? Don’t tell me, I’m gonna guess it’s because he doesn’t sometimes listen to me.’’ Alex noted. Kiawe nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Mine’s Bold.’’ he said. Alex chuckled, before erupting into full on laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Looks like we both got Charizards that don’t like listening sometimes.’’ he said between laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Yep! We have so much in common, it seems.’’ Kiawe noted, before joining the laughter. After a long while of just laughing, the two finally calmed down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Soooo, you still up for some training?’’ Kiawe asked. Alex beamed up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Of hecking course!’’ he piped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After training, Alex was ready to hit the hay. He took a quick shower, before skipping over to his room and putting on some new pajamas. He looked at himself in the mirror. His hazel eyes stared back at him. His turquoise hair was a mess and would need a brushing. His shaved side also needed shaving really badly. He traced his fingers over the scar on his right cheek, cringing at the memories of how he got it. That Ninetales had really sharp claws, and if it wasn’t for Papie, the scars could have been worse. This was a scar Alex couldn’t just hide from everyone’s eyes, oh no. He had to tell everyone the story of how he got it, when he was asked about it. Alex shook his head. No need to dwell in past trauma. What mattered was the moment he was living in. Things would get better. He was sure of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morning arrived way earlier than Alex would have liked for it to arrive. He turns around in bed, groaning. His arm falls of the side of the bed and onto Papie, who lifted her head up and pushed her snout under the hand. She licks it a couple times before nuzzling into it. This causes Alex to laugh as it tickles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Papieeee stoooooooop.’’ he groans, but doesn’t pull his hand away. Papie turns around to lay on her back, expecting her morning tummy rubs. Alex turns his head to look down at Papie. He then proceeds to give the Arcanine what she wants by lazily rubbing her stomach. After some while he decides it’s time to get up. Papie whines a little when the rubs stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’We have stuff to do, Papie. We can’t sleep all day.’’ Alex said and sat up on his bed. He runs his hand through his messy hair and reaches for the brush on the nightstand. He proceeds to brush his hair the best he can, before setting the brush back and grabbing his glasses. He then got up, carefully skipping over Papie. Alex chose to leave his pajamas on for breakfast. Very lazily, he makes his way downstairs where the family is already having breakfast. Alex settles down on one of the chairs, before greeting everyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Good morning.’’ he said. He gets a band of ‘good mornings’’ sent at his direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’How’d you sleep?’’ Sima asked. Alex lays his chin in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Poorly.’’ he replied. ‘’For years I’ve had to wake up before sunrise and it still is hard.’’ he added. Silence fell upon the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Anyways. What’re we up to today?’’ Alex broke the silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’The usual.’’ Kiawe replied. ‘’But not only that, I’ve gotta practice my fire dancing skills.’’ he added. Alex perked up in his chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You do fire dancing?’’ he asked. Kiawe nodded. ‘’Dude! I’ve always wanted to learn how to do that!’’ Alex piped up. Now this, this came as a surprise to Kiawe, as was seen from his surprised expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Really now? In that case, I can teach you.’’ Kiawe said. The joy on Alex’s face could’ve probably burned someone if it was fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Heck to the yeah!’’ Alex cheered, before finally starting to chow down on his scrambled eggs. He practically gobbled up his whole breakfast before going back to his room to change clothes. He pulled on his favourite shorts and tank top, before he made it back downstairs and to the backyard with Kiawe, who had brought out his fire staffs. He’d also let out his Marowak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Alright then, we’re gonna start easy and without fire.’’ Kiawe said, picking up one of the fire staffs and handing it to Alex, who nodded in agreement. Maybe when he was more experienced, he’d start using fire in his dancing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dance training went well, even if Alex struggled a bit in the beginning. By the end of the day, he had somewhat mastered the basic moves. Afterwards Alex headed out to train Kara, Talo and Mente. He went all the way back to Wela Volcano Park. It was past 9 PM and Alex knew he wanted to be back home by midnight, so he called out his Pokemon and started looking for opponents. Not long before he found a Kangaskhan, and got swooped into battle. He decided to go with Kara, as he had learned recently that Cubone evolve at night in Alola. Alex called out a couple Headbutts from Kara, before going with a Bonemerang. They kept up the pace, attacking every new opponent with Headbutts and Bonemerangs. After what felt like hours and hours of work, Kara began shining and growing in size. Soon enough, in that little Cubone’s spot, stood an Alolan Marowak. Alex rushed over and picked her up, spinning around with her in his arms, praising her for her good work and evolution. He then set her back to the ground and checked the time. 11:48PM. Huh, he still had time to get home before midnight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he arrived back to the ranch, he didn’t expect Kiawe to be there waiting for him. Alex waved his hand at him, before skipping over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Why are you out here at this hour?’’ Alex asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I could ask you the same.’’ Kiawe replied. Alex scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You know I was out training my team.’’ Alex replied. He pulled out one of his Poke Balls and let Kara out. The Marowak spun her bone around, showing off her new form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You got her to evolve? That’s radical.’’ Kiawe said. ‘’Good job.’’ he added. Alex smiled wide. He called Kara back to her to ball before opening the back door to the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Yeah, and we are spent. Some sleep would be nice.’’ Alex said as he entered the building, with Kiawe right behind him. The two went upstairs, and before Alex made it into his room, he turned back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Hey, thanks. For waiting for us.’’ he said. ‘’It was really nice.’’ he added. Kiawe just looked at him, smiling all the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’No problem. No problem at all.’’ he replied. ‘’Now you sleep well tonight, we’ve got a lot of work to do tomorrow if you’re gonna beat Olivia.’’ he added, before making his way to his room. Alex did the same, and once in his room, he switched to his pajamas and flopped down on to the bed. He was sure, that with the training he and his team did with Kiawe, he’d be able to beat the Grand Trial and move on to the next island. But did he want to go yet? He wasn’t sure. Something about having to live in a motel again just didn’t speak out to him. And having to leave his, now best, friend behind? Yeah, not really inviting. Nevertheless, Alex knew he had to move on eventually if he wanted to become the new Champion of Alola. That night Alex barely slept. He had so many thoughts running around in his head. Leaving. Championship. Leaving again. He could’ve sworn that some tears escaped his eyes while he was thinking so hard. He then decided to text Trevor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Alex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hey Trevor, you up?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Trevor: ‘</b>
  <em>
    <span>Alex! Hey! Wait, isn’t it night over there? Why aren’t you sleeping?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘Too many thoughts in my head again.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Trevor: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘Aw, do you wanna talk about it?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘I guess. It’s just, I’ve made a great friend over here, and I’ve been staying at his place and I kinda just, don’t wanna leave to go to the next island.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Trevor: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘Look at you, already making new friends over there. That’s awesome dude, but you do realize that he’ll be there waiting for you after you become the Champion?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘Yeah, yeah. I know. It’s just, he’s like a brother to me. Better brother than what I have back in Kanto.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Trevor: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘Well, that’s good isn’t it? I’m sure everything will go just fine for you.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘I sure hope so Trev. I sure hope so.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Trevor: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘Don’t be such a downer Al. Now tell me, how’s your life been since we last talked?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex went on to explain how he had done, how he’d been learning to dance, how his team had been doing great on the Island Challenge, pretty much everything that had happened to Alex was talked about that night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At one point Alex checked the clock, it was barely 6 AM. He texted Trevor that he needed to get up and go out, before placing his phone down and closing his eyes for a moment. He could do this. He had no reason not to do this. There was nothing that would ruin this for him. He just had to suck it up and be the man he was. Or, as much of a man as a 21 year old can be. He got up, pondered for a moment whether to switch out of his pajamas or not. He thought not to since he needed to shower, and went downstairs. He was surprised to see only Sima there, preparing breakfast for the family. Alex went over to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Morning, need any help?’’ he asked. Sima greeted him with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I could use some help setting up the table, could you do that?’’ she asked. Alex nodded and went to the cabinets, grabbing plates and glasses out. After he was done setting up the table, he got to help with baking some berry muffins. They came out delicious smelling, and soon enough the scent lured in some hungry family members. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’G’morning everybody!’’ Alex piped up. His lack of sleep wasn’t really showing this morning. Yet. He feared that it’d start showing during the chores of the day. Maybe he could snatch up some precious sleep during a break. He was greeted by three ‘good morning’s’. As the family sat down at the table, Alex and Sima served out the breakfast. This time it was scrambled eggs, some sausage and some good old French toast. Alex and Sima sat down at the table afterwards, and so the family began chatting about the days chores and how everyone’s night went.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’So, Alex, sleep any better after yesterday?’’ Rango asked. Alex looked at him. He shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Nope. Didn’t catch any sleep at all.’’ he replied, putting a forkful of eggs in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You seem to have some issues with sleeping, dear. Have you tried sleeping medication or melatonin?’’ Sima asked. Alex shook his head as he swallowed the eggs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Nope to that as well. I probably should see a doctor about it, but never got the chance.’’ he explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Well, we have a local doctor back in HeaHea City. Maybe you could get an appointment there?’’ Sima noted. Alex tapped his chin, looking of into the distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Maybe. You guys have a number I can call?’’ he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’We do, I can give it to you after breakfast and you can call when you feel like it.’’ Sima replied. Alex nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Sounds like a plan.’’ he noted, before chugging down some orange juice. Before long the family had finished breakfast, and Alex helped Sima clean up the kitchen before getting the doctor’s number. Alex decided he’d call after he had showered. So he went to grab his towels, and headed to the showers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In there, he looked at himself in the mirror again. His hair was all tangled and messy, and a bit greasy looking. He had faint bags under his eyes, and his eyes were nearly bloodshot. Yeah, maybe getting sleep medication was for the best for him. Placing his glasses on the counter, he stripped off his pajamas, and looked at the reflection in the mirror. His scars still caused him to put his arms up around his chest, even if he was alone. He let out a sigh, and entered the shower. He put the water on the hottest he could, and let himself soak in it. He raised his head so that the water would hit his face, causing a pleasant numbness on his face. Alex let out a content sigh. Maybe today he’d be able to wash the ranch Pokemon without his shirt, because the smell of it was awful after it got soaked wet and dirty the last time. He decided he had idled for long enough, and grabbed the shampoo. It was time to wash up and go make that call. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex exited the shower, with a towel around his waist and one on his shoulders. Dirty clothes in one hand. He walked through the house, running into Sima in the kitchen area. Instinctively Alex wrapped his arms around his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You’re hiding something, dear. I can tell it without even looking.’’ Sima said. Alex looked around the room, before letting his arms fall and reveal his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Yeah…’’ Alex mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You do realize that your scars only make you stronger.’’ Sima said, before turning her attention to Alex. Alex raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I’m sure Kiawe already told you, but let me tell you again. No one here will judge you or give you weird looks. We all have our history, whether we like it or not. You just have to come to terms with it. Maybe not today, maybe not next week but eventually.’’ Sima explained. Alex looked at her. He could feel the tears brimming up in his eyes again. He made to leave the kitchen, but stopped and turned around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Thank you.’’ he said before hopping up the steps upstairs. He made his way to his room, plopped his pajamas on the bed and plopped himself on the bed as well. He sat there, staring at Papie who was sleeping on the other side of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Papie.’’ Alex said. Said Arcanine perked up and came over to her trainer. She sat down in front of Alex, who buried his face into her soft chest fur. A few tears and sobs escaped him, and Papie whined in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’It’s fine Papie, I’m fine. Just, happy tears y’know.’’ Alex explained, hugging the Arcanine tightly. Papie placed her head on top of Alex’s and let out a rumbling sound that reverberated through her whole body. Not long after, Alex pulled away and got dressed. He then picked up his phone, noticing he had a missed call from Tierno and a text message from Trevor. He’d have to call Tierno back after he had called the doctor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The call went surprisingly well, and Alex got booked for next week, which surprised him a lot. He was so sure he’d have to wait weeks on end for a free appointment. Alex skipped out of his room, downstairs and to the backyard where Kiawe was already washing some Mudbray. Alex walked over, pulling his shirt off. He discarded it to the lone hay bale sitting there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Hey.’’ he greeted, before grabbing a sponge and calling over one of the Mudbray nearby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiawe looked over at him, a bit amazed but didn’t mention it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Hey. did you get through the lines to the doctor?’’ Kiawe asked. Alex nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Yup, got an appointment for next week so I’ll be staying on this island for a while.’’ Alex replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’That’s good. I’m sure you’ll catch up with the other trial goers fast.’’ Kiawe said. Alex hummed in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Speaking of the trials. How are you not at Wela Volcano Park taking on challengers?’’ Alex asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’We only take challengers on specific days, same goes for the Elite Four and Champion. I assume the Gyms back in Kalos were open every day?’’ Kiawe responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Yeah, there weren’t really any days off for the Gym Leaders and the Champion. We were open from early morning to late afternoon.’’ Alex explained. ‘’It was kinda exhausting, but I enjoyed it nevertheless. Just, had a terrible sleep schedule.’’ he added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Well, I hope the doctor appointment helps you clear up your terrible sleep schedule.’’ Kiawe replied, finishing of with a bit of laughter. Alex chuckled and chugged the sponge at him. The two ended up in a big water fight. By the end of it, both were soaked to the bone and had to take a breather. Eventually they resumed with their chores, but not without some small playful banter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were finished with their daily chores, they went on to practice fire dancing. This time Alex let his Marowak join the practice. Kara at first didn’t get the idea, but with the help of Kiawe’s Marowak, she finally got the idea and was pretty much a champion by the end of practice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Arceus damn it Kara, how’d you learn it so fast?’’ Alex asked as he plopped down to sit on the ground. His legs were aching and his knees would’ve given in soon if he hadn’t sat down. Kara responded by crying out her happy cry, and dancing more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Don’t worry, you’ll learn the more complicated bits eventually. We have almost two weeks left to practice before your appointment and Grand Trial.’’ Kiawe said, plopping down on the ground as well. The two trainers sat there, side by side, watching their Marowak’s dance and interact with each other. Comfortable silence filled the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You know, you’re like a long lost brother to me.’’ Alex suddenly said. Kiawe turned his head to look at Alex, who just stared forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I mean, I have a big brother back in Kanto, but he’s an asshole.’’ Alex continued. ‘’He told me when I started my journey, that I would never, ever be strong enough to be the Champion by just pampering my Pokemon so much. He’s the reason I embarked on my adventures back when I was 10.’’ he added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You were 10 when you started?’’ Kiawe asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Yeah. Kanto lets you start your adventures at that age.’’ Alex replied. ‘’Andre was my starter. I’ve had him the longest. Papie I found abandoned, mistreated and shunned away by everyone. She was so scared of me in the beginning.’’ Alex continued, looking at the Arcanine laying in the shade not too far away. A smile spread across his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Anyways, I was 18 when I moved to Kalos. Met my friends, Tierno, Trevor, Shauna… Calem….’’ Alex’s breath hitched in his throat at the last name. He had to force a smile. ‘’They were with me when we saved Kalos from Team Flare. Everybody always just mentions my name when speaking of it, but without them, I couldn’t have done it.’’ he continued. He hadn’t noticed a single tear rolling down his cheek. Talking about Calem was just… hard for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’But yeah. You’re definitely one of my bestest friends by now.’’ Alex said. He plopped down onto his back on the ground, looking up at the bright blue sky. His arms spread wide on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Well Alex, you’re one of my bestest friends too.’’ Kiawe replied, turning around a bit to look at the other trainer. His smile was genuine, and Alex couldn’t help but smile too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Like you said, we’re like brothers by now. It happened fast, but dang, if I ain’t happy about it.’’ Kiawe said. Alex smiled and looked up at the sky. There, he said it. It was done. And he was happy he did it. Now knowing they both felt the same way about each other, it brought joy to Alex and he couldn’t help but start tearing up again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You okay there?’’ Kiawe asked as he noticed the tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Yeah, just happy tears, is all.’’ Alex replied, sniffing. Papie heard her trainer cry and instantly wandered over to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Happy tears Papie, happy tears.’’ Alex repeated. Papie laid down so Alex could bury his face into her neck fur. She let out a long whine. After a while, the tears subsided and Alex got up a sitting position. He swiped away the remainders of the tears with his palm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Man, I am such a crybaby.’’ he said, with laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Hey, crying is a good way to cleanse the palette.’’ Kiawe replied. ‘’It’s healthy for you.’’ he added. Alex let out a hum in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Welp, I think it’s time for dinner.’’ Alex pointed out, before getting up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Oh shoot, you’re right.’’ Kiawe replied, following suit as Alex made his way indoors. Alex grabbed his tank top from the hay pile and pulled it on. Back inside the two were greeted by the delicious scent of dinner. They made to wash their hands, and sat down at the table. Then began the typical chit chatting about happenings of the day. After dinner, Kiawe and Alex made it back outside to train Mente and Talo in a double battle. The rest of the day was spent training the team for Olivia’s trial. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Over the days waiting for Alex’s appointment, they trained fire dancing and Alex’s team daily. They even trained flying a couple times, and this time Andre listened to his trainer. After about a week of training, Alex finally got the gist of fire dancing and could start using actual fire on the staff. Flying was also going better for him, as he now could go above the trees without having a panic attack afterwards. And by the time the appointment came, the two were so inseparable that Kiawe accompanied Alex to the doctor. The two actually flew to HeaHea City, and Alex just barely avoided another panic attack with the help and encouraging words from his best friend. The two entered the building, and sat down to wait after checking in. It was a solid 10 minutes before anything happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Alex Kreetur. Doctor Valenzuela will see you now.’’ the receptionist said, and the two trainers hopped off the chairs and followed her to the doctor’s office. Upon entering, the two were met by a young doctor, a man at his late 20’s at most. Alex could feel his heart thump hard in his chest. He wasn’t used to seeing male doctors who didn’t know about his secrets. Nevertheless, Alex closed the door behind him and greeted the doctor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Ah, Mister Kreetur. A pleasure to meet you in person.’’ Valenzuela said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’The pleasure is all mine.’’ Alex said, half jokingly, before sitting down at the desk. Kiawe stood by the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Now, what brings you here? The receptionist gave me very little details of your reason to be here.’’ Valenzuela said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Well, to cut to the chase, I’ve been having trouble sleeping lately. Well, for the past, uh, three years actually.’’ Alex explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’And you only now come see a doctor about it?’’ the doctor asked. Alex nodded, very sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I uh, was kinda talked into coming.’’ Alex said and looked at Kiawe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Uh huh, I see, I see. Well, tell me about your nightly routine and maybe we can figure out a way to help you sleep better.’’ the doctor said. Alex then went on a ramble about his nightly routines, how he showered, had supper, laid down in bed and just waited for sleep. He also told about his running thoughts and fears, before ending it with how stressed he had been for the past years. How he had past traumatic experiences and how his brother treated him. By the time he finished, he was nearly sobbing. The doctor just stared at him for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Mister Kreetur, may I call you by your first name and be honest with you?’’ the doctor asked. Alex gulped, and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Alex, what I’d recommend to you, is therapy, and melatonin.’’ the doctor said, his voice stern and direct. ‘’I’ll get you your prescription and I can make your first appointment call too, if you are willing to go to therapy.’’ he added. Alex sat there silently, staring into nothingness. He then looked at Kiawe, who nodded encouragingly. He mouthed ‘it’ll be fine’ to Alex. Alex sighed and looked at the doctor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Yes, I’d like to enroll to therapy.’’ he finally spoke. The doctor smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Wonderful. Our therapist should have a free appointment next week, if I remember correct. Would you like to come then?’’ Valenzuela asked. Alex nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’The sooner, the better, am I right?’’ he said, laughing a bit to himself. The doctor made the call and issued the appointment, before giving the melatonin prescription to Alex. Alex got up to leave, but was stopped by the doctor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’And Alex? Good luck on your Island Challenge, and may you sleep better in the coming days.’’ he said. Alex responded with a nod before bidding farewell and exiting the room with Kiawe. The two walked in silence through the corridor, before Alex couldn’t take the silence anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Oh my freaking Arceus, Kiawe, I’m going to therapy!’’ he half yelled, raising his arms in the air. Kiawe just hummed in response at first, before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I think it’ll be good for you. You’ve been through a lot and maybe talking to someone professional will help you.’’ he said. Alex sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Yeah, you’re right. I guess I’ve just been lying to myself that everything’s fine when it’s not fine.’’ Alex admitted. The two exited the building and stopped for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You wanna get lunch?’’ Kiawe asked. Alex raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’But isn’t it almost lunchtime back at the ranch?’’ he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’It is. But why not enjoy the city while we’re here?’’ Kiawe replied. Alex pondered for a moment. Kiawe was right. Alex hadn’t been to the city in a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Yeah. Yeah! I could go for some poke right about now.’’ Alex replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Awesome, I know a shop that sells poke. It’s right around the corner too.’’ Kiawe said and began marching onward, with Alex right behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trainers arrived at the small local shop, and ordered their food. They sat down at a cozy table, awaiting for their orders to be finished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’So, is there a pharmacy in the city? I think I’ll need to get the melatonin as soon as possible.’’ Alex asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’There’s one not too far away from here, we can go there after we’ve eaten.’’ Kiawe replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Awesome.’’ Alex replied. Not long after that, their dishes arrived and they got to eating, with small chit chatting in the midst of it. After they finished, they thanked the chef and went on their way to the pharmacy. Alex got his melatonin and the two headed to a Pokemon treat store because Alex wanted to buy some Poke Beans for his team. Papie got to pick out the ones she wanted. She wasn’t really happy about having to be inside her ball for the doctor’s appointment and lunch, so Alex got her an apology gift Rainbow Bean. Then the two decided to walk back home, keeping on the chit chatting. They talked more about Alex’s brother and how he had been a jerk. Even going as far as threatening Alex’s life. Kiawe made a point that if he ever met this man, he’d beat the shit out of him. Alex told him that he could do that. Alex really didn’t care for his real brother at all. And Alex was sure that the word about him leaving Kalos behind had gotten to Kanto as well. He wondered how his brother reacted to the news of the Champion stepping down just to travel to another region and try for championship there. Alex shook his head. What his brother thought… it didn’t matter anymore. Alex was living his life far away from him and his abusive ways of treating others. It was way past 2 PM when the two arrived back at the ranch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’We’ve got two hours before I gotta be at Wela Volcano Park. Wanna train your team a bit more?’’ Kiawe asked. Oh right, it was Thursday. It was Island Challenger day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Eh, why not. Gotta get in all the training we can.’’ Alex replied, already assuming his place in the battlefield on the backyard. He let out Neme and Talo for this battle. They trained until 3:30 PM when Kiawe had to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Hey Kiawe? Would you mind if I join you at the trial site?’’ Alex asked. Kiawe pondered for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I definitely wouldn’t mind the company. Waiting for challengers can get a bit boring as time drags by slowly.’’ Kiawe replied. Alex let out a cheer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Awesome!’’ he yelled. And so the two called out their Charizard’s, and took off to the sky. They flew just barely above the trees to keep Alex’s panic attacks at bay. They landed at the root of Wela Volcano Park and walked the way up. Right as they arrived up there, the first challenger approached. Alex went to sit on a rock, while Kiawe took care of his duties as the trial Captain. The challenger seemed like she was around his mid teens. Her team mate of choice was a Brionne. She handled the first three battles and questions well, but when it came down to battling the Totem Pokemon, she failed. Bad. Her whole team went down with ease, as half of the time they didn’t listen to her and just did their own thing. As she left the trial site, Alex shook his head. The challenger clearly hadn’t bonded with her team, and thus she didn’t have control over them. Alex made a mental note of how she didn’t even thank her team for their efforts. It was a long time until the next challenger approached, and he won with ease. But he put his team down a lot during the final battle. Alex once again shook his head. Why weren’t people being nice to their teams? It didn’t take a lot of time to thank the team for their efforts. Pamper them a little. Earn their trust. It just needed a little bit or work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the challenger left, Alex got up from his position and walked over to Kiawe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’How many people come by every Thursday that don’t show gratefulness to their team?’’ Alex asked. Kiawe shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’A lot. You were actually the first one in a while who showed some love to his team.’’ Kiawe replied. Alex scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’If this keeps up, I’m personally training every single trainer who doesn’t show some love to their team. Even if it means they’ll learn how to defeat your trial.’’ Alex said. Kiawe laughed. Alex began laughing as well. The rest of the day went by smoothly, with challengers coming in and going out about every 30 minutes. By the time the clock hit 8 PM, the two were spent from sitting and standing all day in one place. They opted out to walking back home, as sitting just didn’t quite suit the moment. It was around 9 PM when they got back to the ranch. Alex headed to the shower first, taking a good 30 minutes of just relaxing in the hot water streaming down. He exited the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist and the other one on his head to dry his hair. He skipped out of the showers and upstairs, knocking on Kiawe’s door and letting him know the shower was free. He then made his way to his room and got out his pajamas. After dressing up for the night, he decided to check his phone. Another missed call from Tierno and a couple texts from Trevor. Alex went to missed calls and tapped on Tierno’s number. The phone rang, and rang until finally Tierno picked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Tiernoooo, my maaaan!’’ Alex greeted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Aleeeex! You finally answer!’’ Tierno greeted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Haha yeah! Been a bit busy! What’s up?’’ Alex asked as he plopped down onto his bed. Papie scuttled over and laid by her trainers feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Not much, got accepted into a dancing school!’’ Tierno replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Tierno! That’s amazing! Congrats! Oh! Speaking of dancing, guess what I finally got to practice?’’ Alex exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’No way dude, don’t tell me…. are you finally fire dancing?’’ Tierno’s voice was filled with joy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Heck yeah I am!’’ Alex’s voice matched Tierno’s. There was a loud gasp at the other end of the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Duuuuuuuude, you’ve gotta come over to Kalos someday to show!’’ Tierno replied. Alex chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Oh and guess what! I got a Pokemon that practically lives to dance!’’ Alex noted. Another gasp from Tierno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Really? What is it? Some cool new Alolan Pokemon?’’ Tierno asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Oh, you won’t believe this. They have Alolan variations of Kanto Pokemon here, and the one I got is a Marowak. Can you believe that here, Marowak are Fire and Ghost type?’’ Alex could barely contain his excitement by now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Oh my Arceus, dude, you need to send a pic of your Marowak, or a video!’’ Tierno replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Don’t worry, I will!’’ Alex replied. ‘’Anyways, I gotta text Tierno and head to bed. Talk to ya later dude!’’ Alex said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Take care! And call me!’’ Tierno replied before Alex ended the call. Alex then flipped over to his text messages and read through what Trevor had sent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Hey Alex, Tierno’s been trying to call you. He’s worried.’’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Answer when you can, future Champ.’’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex quickly flipped through all of the messages before replying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Alex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Called Tierno. Everything is a-okay.’’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Trevor: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Alex! How was your day?’’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><b>Alex:</b> <em><span>‘’It was, eh, fine. I got prescribed melatonin and enrolled into therapy.’’</span></em></p>
<p>
  <b>Trevor: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Oh my Arceus, you finally got help for your sleeping problems? And how did you get convinced to therapy?’’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><b>Alex:</b> <em><span>‘’Yeah, you can thank Kiawe, and his family, they really talked some sense into me.’’</span></em></p>
<p>
  <b>Trevor</b>
  <b>
    <em>: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Well, tell them that I thank them big time. It was about time you got help, man, you’ve been through so much!’’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><b>Alex:</b> <em><span>‘’I will, and I knowwwww. Hopefully this new therapist will be of help.’’ </span></em></p>
<p>
  <b>Trevor: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’I’m sure they will. You just need to learn to trust them, and talk about your problems to them.’’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><b>Alex:</b> <em><span>‘’It’ll take a while, but I’ll try.’’</span></em></p>
<p>
  <b>Trevor: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’That’s good to hear. Now off to bed you go, it’s getting late there, isn’t it?’’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><b>Alex:</b> <em><span>‘’Yep, it’s almost 10 PM.’’</span></em></p>
<p>
  <b>Trevor: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Talk to ya tomorrow.’’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Talk to ya. G’night.’’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, Alex flopped down onto his side on the bed and pulled the covers over him. But then he remembered, he still had to take his melatonin so he got out of bed, went downstairs to grab a glass of water and headed back upstairs. He popped the tablet out of the foil and popped it into his mouth, chugging down a big gulp of water to help get it down. He set the glass on his nightstand, along with his glasses and plopped back into bed. Now he just had to wait an hour or so before it’d start kicking in. It took two hours, but eventually he fell asleep and slept through the whole night without waking up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His appointment at the therapist came quickly. They started out from Alex’s basics, and then ventured into the roots of his problems. Alex told about his abusive big brother, about the traumatic Ninetales experience, about his travels in Kalos and stopping the end of the world. They quickly ran out of time, and Alex booked another appointment for next week. Once arriving back home, he was asked how the therapy went and he replied honestly. It was mentally draining, and Alex mentioned how he’d been at the verge of tears multiple times. He got comforting words from the family, and a tight hug from Kiawe. Alex would have never thought he’d be a fan of proximity and especially hugging after…. after Calem. Even thinking about it made Alex visibly cringe. But here he was, fully enjoying the tight hugs he got on an almost daily basis by now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was surprise how nobody had asked why his face warped into disgust sometimes. Man, Calem really left some scars on him. Deep, deep wounds actually. Wounds that Alex thought to never be nurtured and healed. But there it was, the slow trail to recovery. Very slow, but Alex was happy he was healing from whatever happened with Calem. Though, it left such big wounds on him that he ought to never date anyone ever again. Dating was just, so complicated. Alex had learned that the hard way. Man, he needed to talk about his ex and dating on the next therapy session. He made a mental note of that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day Alex and Kiawe were on their final training session for Olivia’s trial. Alex was going to challenge the Kahuna the next day she was available for battle. Which was approaching fast. The training went rather well, as Kara and Neme finally defeated Kiawe’s Turtonator and Marowak. Alex visibly cheered at his team’s efforts, and called them over for Poke Beans. Papie also made her way to her trainer, expecting treats for doing absolutely nothing. Alex caved in and gave her a treat too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Monday arrived. Alex made his way to the Ruins of Life, as that was where Olivia was said to be waiting for trial goers. Alex found her standing right outside the entryway to the ruins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Greetings! You must be Alex!’’ Olivia greeted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’That’s right!’’ Alex replied, hopping the rest of the way to Olivia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I assume you’re here to challenge the Grand Trial.’’ Olivia noted. Alex nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’We’ve been training hard for this.’’ Alex pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Wonderful! Now show me the power of a former Champion.’’ Olivia said, calling out her first Pokemon. Alex called out Kara. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Let’s do this!’’ he yelled, asking Kara to attack with Dark Pulse. Olivia’s Nosepass went down easy. So did her Boldore. It was her Lycanroc that caused trouble, but in the end Papie defeated the Lycanroc with a critical hit. Alex rushed over to Papie who faltered, before falling to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Papie!’’ Alex yelled, as he kneeled by her side, pulling out a Hyper Potion and spraying it on the Arcanine. Papie let out a whine, the damage she took was massive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Don’t worry, girl, I’ll get you to a Pokemon Center soon.’’ Alex said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You truly are powerful. No wonder you are a former Champion.’’ Olivia pointed out as she came over. She dug around her pockets before offering the Rock Z-Crystal to Alex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Yeah, 11 years does its magic.’’ Alex replied, taking the Rockium Z with gratitude. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Such a long journey you’ve taken.’’ Olivia said. Alex nodded. Papie scrambled up, before falling down again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Take it easy girl. Do you want to get inside our ball? I know you don’t like it, but it’d be the best option right now.’’ Alex’s attention was at his Pokemon. Papie whined. Alex dug out her ball and held it to her snout. Papie pressed her snout on the button and got called in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Thanks again!’’ Alex yelled as he rushed off. He really needed to get Papie checked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He arrived at the Pokemon Center pretty fast, but he was breathing heavily, panting even from running all the way from the ruins. He went to the desk and handed over his whole team. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’My Arcanine seems to be in a lot of pain, do you think you could X-ray her, just in case?’’ Alex asked the nurse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Of course we can, we want nothing but the best for your Pokemon.’’ the nurse replied before walking off with Alex’s team. Alex went to sit down, and he could feel his anxiety spiking up. If Papie was hurt bad, that would mean the end to his adventures. But he didn’t care, he just wanted his partner to be okay. He would never let his hunger for championship come in the way of Papie’s, or anyone’s in his team, well being. His Pokemon mattered more. That’s what his dad had taught him. Yearn for victory, but don’t forget the well being of your team. Alex lived by those words daily. His team was what let him become a Champion. His team did most of the work. And he made sure to thank them daily for their work. It’s why he pampered them to the end of the world. They deserved it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After about 30 minutes, the nurse came back with his team, with Papie outside her ball and her left front leg in a cast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’We’re sorry to inform, but your Arcanine has fractured her leg. We’ve prescribed her some pain medication and made an appointment within a month to have the leg checked.’’ the nurse explained. Alex shot up from the couch and instantly hugged Papie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Papie, I’m so sorry!’’ he exclaimed. Papie let out a whine, and barked once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’No?’’ Alex asked. Papie stared him deep in the eyes. The gears in Alex’s head spun hard trying to figure out what Papie meant by barking once. He didn’t quite figure it out until Papie motioned to her leg and then to Alex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Ohhh, it’s not my fault?’’ Alex asked. Papie barked twice. Tears brimmed up in Alex’s eyes. He once again hugged the Arcanine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Of course it’s my fault! I should’ve had my attention on the battlefield and you! You didn’t dodge because I didn’t ask you to.’’ Alex cried out. Papie just whined further, barking once every once in a while. The two argued about whose fault it was for a while, when Alex realized how long it had been. He wiped away the tears from his cheeks and looked at Papie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’C’mon, let’s go home. You need to rest. We need to rest.’’ he said and called Papie inside her ball. Alex hopped on Andre’s back and flew home, just above the trees. Upon arriving home, he instantly went to release Papie and look for Kiawe. He found him in his room. Alex stood there in the doorway, watching as Kiawe tried to play the guitar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You been playing that a lot?’’ Alex asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Not really. How did the trial go?’’ Kiawe asked, setting the guitar down and patting the spot next to him. Alex made it over and sat on the bed, with Papie limping behind him. Kiawe looked at Papie and then Alex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’My fault. Papie refuses to say it’s my fault, but it’s my fault. She didn’t dodge an attack early enough because my thoughts were scrambled and not on the battlefield. It’s fractured. No battling for at least a month for her.’’ Alex explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’How are you gonna take on Ula’Ula’s trials without her?’’ Kiawe asked. ‘’No actually, that’s not important. What’s important is that neither of you two blames themselves for it.’’ he added. Papie whined again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Right, right, your pain meds!’’ Alex yelled, foraging through his bag and pulling out the small box. He went over to Papie, and gave her the liquid. Papie didn’t like the taste at all, so Alex offered her a Poke Bean as a treat afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I guess we’ll be staying over for the next month, waiting for her recovery.’’ Alex said as he sat back down on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’No worries, you can stay for as long as you need.’’ Kiawe replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Thanks. I don’t think I thank you enough for letting me bunk here.’’ Alex said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You let it show through your actions though.’’ Kiawe replied. Alex hummed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I do?’’ he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Yeah. You help around with the ranch chores with no complaint, and same goes for your help in the kitchen.’’ Kiawe said. Alex could’ve sworn he felt tears, yet again, brimming up. He sniffled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’C’mere.’’ Kiawe said, pulling Alex into a hug. Alex didn’t complain, he really needed it right now after everything that happened today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Thanks, bro.’’ Alex sniffled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’No problem, bro.’’ Kiawe replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The month of recovery for Papie went by slowly. Alex went to see his therapist four times during the time, and got to talk about a lot. He talked about how he tended to blame himself for the harm his Pokemon got in, how he had had a toxic relationship back in Kalos, how he’d been blaming himself for everything. His therapist pointed out a lot of good things though, and Alex was always left dumbfounded after each therapy session. How this therapist knew which buttons to push, was beyond Alex. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, it came time for Papie’s check up. Kiawe accompanied Alex to the Pokemon Center that day. It turned out that Papie’s fracture had healed properly, but she wasn’t allowed to battle for another two weeks to let the leg get used to being used again. Alex was happy that Papie had healed properly, and he pampered the living shits out of her back at the ranch. The last two weeks before Alex was to depart to Ula’Ula Island went by faster than Alex liked to admit. He was standing on the boat dock, with Papie on one side and Kiawe on the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Well, I guess this is goodbye for now.’’ Alex said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You’ll be back next week for your therapy, and we can hang out then.’’ Kiawe replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Yeah. I’ll call you when we get to Ula’Ula Island, okay?’’ Alex asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Mhm! Have a safe boat ride there.’’ Kiawe said. The two hugged for the last time, before Alex hopped on to the boat. Alex made to sit down, and called Trevor. After the call, Alex consulted his RotomDex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Tell me about Ula’Ula Island.’’ he said. Rotom went on his way to explain every little detail of the island, almost boring Alex to sleep. After Rotom was done, Alex did a small recap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’So, two trials and the Grand Trial. Electric, Ghost and Dark. I think we can do this with ease.’’ Alex muttered. Papie barked twice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Yeah, we’ll do just fine!’’ Alex half yelled, causing people on the boat to look at him odd. Alex muttered a sorry before flipping through his phone. He had gotten a text from Tierno, reminding him to send a video of Kara when he could. Alex texted him back, saying he’d do it as soon as possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boat arrived to Ula’Ula Island and Alex got off the boat. Upon placing his foot down on Ula’Ula’s ground, he could tell there was trouble to come on this island. It was an odd gut feeling. He just knew he’d run into some kind of trouble here. He just hoped he’d get through it with ease, and without any further harm to his team. He hoisted his tote bags over his shoulder, dug out his wallet and made it to the nearest outdoors shop. This time he’d be staying in a tent to avoid overpaying for a motel room. After buying a tent, and all other needed supplies, he embarked on his next step on his Island Challenge. Finding the first trial. That was his plan.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bug Off Dude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex runs into Guzma on his adventures on Ula'Ula Island</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lmao this chapter is so short compared to chapter 2 :'D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had been asking around for a while in Malie City, until he found out where the first trial was located. Alex was strolling through route 10 while talking on the phone with Kiawe, toward the bus stop at the base of Mount Hokulani. Upon arriving there, he was met by Professor Kukui. Alex ended the call upon seeing Kukui.<br/>
‘’Alex, great timing!’’ Kukui said as Alex reached the bus stop.<br/>
‘’Professor! Hey!’’ Alex greeted. ‘’What brings you here?’’ he asked.<br/>
‘’I came to see how you’re doing.’’ Kukui replied.<br/>
‘’Oh. Well, I’m doing a-okay! Just about to head to the first trial on this island.’’ Alex said.<br/>
‘’That’s good to hear!’’ Kukui replied. ‘’Mind if I join you on your trial?’’ he added. Alex tilted his head.<br/>
‘’You’re more than welcome to join.’’ he then said. Kukui flashed a smile.<br/>
‘’Awesome!’’ he said. The two then waited for the bus, chit chatting about Alex’s adventures on Akala Island. Not long until the bus arrived and the two hopped on. The bus began making its way to the top of the mountain. It came to a stop nearby the Pokemon Center. Alex stepped out and made it to the observatory’s doors. He took a deep breath before he set foot inside Hokulani Observatory. Inside, he and Kukui were greeted by an older man. He adjusted his glasses before coming over to Alex and Kukui.<br/>
‘’Kukui! What brings you here?’’ he asked.<br/>
‘’Hey, Molayne. I’m here to watch how Alex does on his trial.’’ Kukui replied.<br/>
‘’Ah! A trial goer! Pleasure to meet you.’’ Molayne said. ‘’I’m Molayne.’’ he added.<br/>
‘’I’m Alex.’’ Alex replied.<br/>
‘’I’ll let Sophocles know about your arrival.’’ Molayne said, and made his way to a metal door. Alex stood there, waiting for him to come back. After a few minutes, Molayne came back.<br/>
‘’Alright! The trial is ready for you.’’ Molayne said.<br/>
‘’Awesome.’’ Alex said and made his way to the door, and upon entering the small hallway he saw the trial gate. He made his way over to it, and the doors opened up for him. He entered through the gate, and into the small room where Sophocles was. Kukui and Molayne followed not far behind.<br/>
‘’Greetings trial goer! I am Sophocles, the trial Captain.’’ the small boy greeted. Alex replied with a ‘hey’ and a wave of a hand. Sophocles explained how the trial worked and Alex began the audio quiz. He got each answer correct, and battled the Pokemon that came in. Soon enough they got the Totem Pokemon lured out as well. Alex marveled at the Vikavolt. So that’s how Mente would look like when she finally evolves? Dang, Alex was happy to have her on her team.<br/>
It wasn’t too much of a struggle to defeat the Vikavolt and its ally Pokemon. Papie blazed through the challenge with ease. After defeating the Totem Pokemon and the ally, Alex rushed over to heal Papie’s Paralysis.<br/>
‘’You did well girl. You’ve deserved a treat.’’ he said as he dug into his bag and pulled out a Poke Bean.<br/>
‘’Great moves, Alex, Papie!’’ Kukui piped up. ‘’’I knew you could do it.’’ he added.<br/>
‘’Thanks!’’ Alex replied, spraying some Potions onto Papie.<br/>
‘’I’d love to stay around, but I’ve gotta go. Alex! Meet me in Malie Garden when you can!’’ Kukui said before leaving the room. Alex yelled after him, ‘sure thing!’. Then he turned his attention back to Sophocles who was holding the Electric Z-Crystal out.<br/>
‘’You’ve earned it.’’ Sophocles said. Alex took the crystal and pocketed it.<br/>
‘’Thanks.’’ he said. ‘’It was great seeing how my Charjabug will look like, and it was a pleasure to meet you two. I’ve gotta go now, need to stock up on Potions.’’ he added. Alex stopped by the Pokemon Center to ask if they had any Potions in stock, before heading to the bus stop and waiting for the bus. While doing so, he decided to call Trevor. He didn’t pick up, so Alex dialed Kiawe next. He picked up after a few rings.<br/>
‘’Heyyyyy Alex!’’ Kiawe greeted. ‘’Did you defeat the first trial?’’ he added.<br/>
‘’Yup! Now I’m waiting for the bus so I can go see Professor Kukui in Malie Garden before I head out again. How are things at the ranch?’’ Alex asked.<br/>
‘’Everything is going well over here. The whole family already misses your company, Pokemon included.’’ Kiawe replied.<br/>
‘’Aww, well I’ll try to come over tomorrow! I’ll be hanging out there for a few days before my therapy before heading to Poni Island.’’ Alex explained.<br/>
‘’Sounds like a good plan.’’ Kiawe replied. Then the bus arrived. Alex hopped on while still chit chatting with Kiawe. Alex ended the call when the bus came to the root of Mount Hokulani and began strolling toward Malie City.</p><p>He made it back to Malie City, and with the help of Rotom, he found Malie Garden. He entered the garden, and began looking for Kukui. He made it to the small bridge and saw Kukui on the other side of it, talking to someone who seemed awfully familiar with his black and white clothing. Now, of course Alex hadn’t had a run in with him yet, but he did wear the same get up as the Team Skull grunts he’d been pestered by so far. Alex made his way to the small group.<br/>
‘’What’s going on in here?’’ he asked as he arrived by Kukui’s side.<br/>
‘’Ah, Alex, great timing once more!’’ Kukui replied. ‘’I was just talking to these lads abo-’’ Kukui was cut short.<br/>
‘’Alex? You’re the measly little Champion of Kalos?’’ the dude with the yellow sunglasses and messy white hair asked. Alex looked at him, with first a questioning expression. Measly? MEASLY? His expression warped into that of frustration, but before he could open his mouth, Kukui spoke.<br/>
‘’Oh, he’s got two championships in his book, and a third one is looking very promising for him at this rate.’’ Kukui said. Alex opened his mouth, but didn’t know what to say. Kukui really thought he’d be able to become the Champion? Wow. Now of course Alex wanted to become the Champion, but having people believe he could do it? Only made it much better.<br/>
‘’Two championships? Because one wasn’t enough? Why would you do that? That’s stupid.’’ the white haired man exclaimed. Alex stared at him, puzzled. What?<br/>
‘’Well, I mean, I hunger for adventure and get bored easily.’’ Alex finally replied. The white haired man scoffed, before erupting into laughter. Before long he calmed down.<br/>
‘’Then, why don’t you show me what a former Champion can do?’’ he asked. ‘’Show big bad Guzma what you can do.’’ he added. Alex flashed a grin. Oh, he’d definitely show this show off how strong he truly was. Papie let out a growl.<br/>
‘’Let’s do this.’’ Alex said. ‘’Papie, you’re up.’’ he added. Papie lunged forward, and assumed her position for the battle. Guzma called out his Golisopod. The battle wasn’t that big of a struggle. The Golisopod’s First Impression hit Papie hard, but other than that, it was rather easy. The battle ended with Alex emerging victorious. Guzma let out a scoff and a ‘tsk’ sound.<br/>
‘’Of course. You’re strong kid, why didn’t you just stay in Kalos? Giving up a championship and not being sure if you’ll be able to achieve it again here? Absolutely foolish.’’ Guzma said. He turned to leave. ‘’I’ll remember this. Next time I’ll beat ya.’’ he said before leaving the garden. Alex stared after him, dumbfounded. Was this guy for real?<br/>
‘’Don’t worry about him.’’ Kukui said, coming by Alex’s side. ‘’He’s been through a lot.’’ he added. Alex shook his head. Just because you’ve been through a lot, doesn’t mean you can be mean to others. It angered Alex.<br/>
‘’Anyways… why did you want to meet up?’’ Alex asked.<br/>
‘’Oh! Right! I wanted to upgrade your RotomDex.’’ Kukui replied. At the mention of his name, Rotom buzzed around the two. He then landed in Kukui’s hands who proceeded to upgrade him.<br/>
‘’Alright! Now on you go, to your next trial!’’ Kukui exclaimed as he released the Rotom. Alex flashed a smile, before rushing off. He heard Kukui wish him good luck before he left the garden. Alex rushed over to the nearest Pokemon center to get Papie healed properly, before asking around where the next trial was held. He quickly found out where it was, and decided to head there as soon as he could. But for now, he headed to find a campsite to settle on. The thought of just booking in to a motel was very inviting though, and thus he made his way to the nearest motel, but only booked it for two days. He wanted to clear the island’s trials quickly so he could get back to Akala Island in time for his next therapy session. </p><p>Alex flopped down onto the soft bed, groaning. Now he had a place where he could keep his stuff without having to carry them around with him everywhere. He had one of his tote bags and his messenger back, along with the newly bought camping gear. Alex decided it was time for a nap, and after that he’d go and challenge the next trial. Which he had learned was at the abandoned Megamart, just past Tapu Village and Route 14. He pulled off his shoes, and settled into bed, with Papie laying down next to the bed. He didn’t really dream of anything during his little nap, he just recalled being in darkness and being hungry. He took care of his hunger upon waking up, and set off to find Tapu Village.</p><p>He had been wandering for a while before coming to Tapu Village. He looked around the ruins and decided that now was not the time to explore there. He needed to find the Megamart and clear the trial so he could find the Kahuna and leave back to Akala Island. He came to Route 14, and with the help of Rotom, he made his way to the old store, where he was met by a young girl, probably in her late teens.<br/>
‘’Alola!’’ she greeted.<br/>
‘’Alola! This is the trial site, correct?’’ Alex replied.<br/>
‘’Mhm! My name is Acerola. Allow me to explain how the trial works!’’ she said. Alex nodded for her to go on.<br/>
‘’You will need the help of your RotomDex, and his Poke Finder to clear this trial. You will need to take photos of the Ghost Pokemon hiding within the store.’’ Acerola explained. Alex felt a shiver run down his spine. Ghost types? GHOST TYPES? Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit shit shit. Alex did not do well with Ghost types, or ghosts in general. He let out an awkward chuckle. He decided to suck it and man up, it was just one trial. He could do it. He had to do it. No turning back now.<br/>
‘’Alright.’’ he said, before walking to the entrance to the old store. He stepped inside, with Rotom ready to take pictures. Alex investigated all the oddities inside the Megamart, defeating the Ghost Pokemon with ease, before finally being lured to the back door. He entered the small room, and looked around at the walls filled with pictures of Pikachu. He then heard an ominous giggle from behind and turned around slowly. He jumped in the air with a loud yelp at the sudden appearance of a large Mimikyu. Papie instantly went in between the Ghost Pokemon and her trainer, growling. Rotom flew over and took a picture of the ghostly Pikachu clone.<br/>
‘’Papieeeee! Take care of it!’’ Alex yelped, and Papie attacked at command. The Mimikyu called its ally and the battle went on. Papie didn’t wait for orders from her trainer, instead she Flame Wheeled the living shits out of the Mimikyu and its ally. All the while Alex stood there, frozen in place, eyes shut tight. He didn’t open his eyes until Papie barked twice. Alex let out a sigh, going over to Papie.<br/>
‘’Good girl.’’ he said, giving her some cheek scratches. Then they exited the building, finding Acerola waiting for them.<br/>
‘’Did everything go well? I heard a loud yelp.’’ Acerola asked. Alex chuckled awkwardly.<br/>
‘’Uh, yeah, just got spooked real bad. I don’t like ghosts per say.’’ he replied. ‘’Anyways, we got a pic.’’ he added. Rotom flew over to Acerola to show her the Mimikyu.<br/>
‘’Yup! That’s the Totem Pokemon.’’ she said, before digging around her pockets for Ghostium Z. She handed it over to Alex, who pocketed it within the Z-Crystal pocket.<br/>
‘’Thanks.’’ Alex said.<br/>
‘’No problem!’’ Acerola replied. ‘’Hey, why don’t you join me on Route 15 for the Aether House?’’ she added. Alex pondered for a moment before agreeing to it. It wouldn’t hurt to check it out before the Grand Trial. </p><p>The two arrived at the Aether House, and upon entering it they were met by a crying girl. Acerola rushed by her side, asking what was wrong. A young boy approached them, saying how some Team Skull grunts had come by and stolen her Yungoos. The part that angered Alex, was the boy saying how Alex had to go to Po Town alone to retrieve the Yungoos. Of course Guzma would plan it like this. Alex slammed his fist to the wall in anger, spooking everyone in the room.<br/>
‘’I’ll be back in less than an hour with the Pokemon.’’ he said, rushing out of the building. ‘’Rotom, lead the way.’’ he said as he ran down Route 15.<br/>
‘’Bzt bzzt will do!’’ Rotom replied, flying in front of Alex. Papie ran alongside her trainer.</p><p> </p><p>Alex stood by the entrance to Po Town. Heck. How was he gonna get in? He banged the doors, but got no answer.<br/>
‘’Ya tryna get in, kid?’’ someone said from behind Alex. Alex hopped a few feet in the air at the sudden sound, and startled, turned around to see a police officer stand there. He quickly gathered himself together.<br/>
‘’Uh, yeah. Gotta go beat Guzma’s ass for stealing a kid’s Pokemon.’’ Alex replied. The man stared at Alex.<br/>
‘’You sure you wanna go in? It’s wild there. Filled with grunts.’’ the man said.<br/>
‘’I’ve beaten his grunts before, and I’ve beaten him before too. I can do it.’’ Alex replied. The police officer sighed.<br/>
‘’Alright then, I’ll have them let you in.’’ he said. The man was true to his word, and Alex was let inside Po Town. He made his way to the big mansion at the end of the road, but not without having to battle multiple grunts on the way. All of their Pokemon went down easily with the help of Papie. He made his way inside the mansion, only to be met by more grunts. Oh, this’d take a while. </p><p>After finding all three passwords, and telling the door keeper grunt a big fat ‘NO’ Alex was let to see Guzma. Alex entered the room where Guzma was hiding, and prepared himself for battle.<br/>
‘’So you decided to come save this measly little Pokemon, all by yourself?’’ Guzma greeted him. Alex glared at him.<br/>
‘’Yes, yes I did.’’ he simply replied. ‘’Now let’s get down to the point. I’m here to beat your ass again.’’ he added. Guzma let out a ‘tsk’ sound.<br/>
‘’We’ll see about that.’’ Guzma said, sending out his Golisopod. Alex called out Talo for this battle. Talo took the first hit, faltering a bit. Alex asked him to use Roost first, before calling out an Ember. The Golisopod’s Razor Shell hit Talo hard and he fell to the ground.<br/>
‘’Talo!’’ Alex yelled. ‘’Come on buddy, I know you can do it!’’ he added. Talo raised his head and glared at the Golisopod. He let out a cry and began shining, growing in size. He stumbled back up while evolving, and after the glow was gone, he spread his wings and let out a loud battle cry.<br/>
‘’Awesome Talo! Can you go on?’’ Alex yelled. The Talonflame turned his head to his trainer, nodding with determination. Alex grinned.<br/>
‘’Alright then! Use Ember!’’ Alex called out. Talo did as asked. Though he didn’t manage to take many more hits before fainting.<br/>
‘’Fuck.’’ Alex cursed, sending out Andre. Andre took down Guzma’s Golisopod with ease, and he powered through his Ariados and Masquerain as well. It was up to Papie to defeat the final Pokemon, a Pinsir. She did it with ease, with just three Flame Wheels. After the Pinsir fell to the ground, Guzma stared at Alex in horror before mocking himself for losing to someone like Alex.<br/>
‘’Told ya.’’ Alex simply said. ‘’Now hand over the Yungoos.’’ he added.<br/>
‘’Fine, keep the measly darn rat.’’ Guzma said, before walking past Alex and out of the room. ‘’We'll meet again. Don’t forget it.’’ he said and closed the door behind him.<br/>
‘’Yeah right, and I’ll beat your ass again if I have to.’’ Alex mumbled. He noticed a small chest on the ground, and went over to it, opening it and finding hundreds of Buginium Z’s in it. He grabbed one and pocketed it. Guzma wouldn’t notice one gone. Not like Alex cared about what Guzma thought anyways. Alex made his way out of the room, and out of the mansion. He strolled down Route 17, to Route 16 and all the way back to Route 15 and the Aether House. Upon entering, he noticed that the little girl was still crying. Alex cleared his throat. The little girl, young boy and Acerola looked up at him when he pulled out a Poke Ball and released the Yungoos. The smile on the little girl’s face made Alex’s day a whole lot better. The girl ran over to Alex and hugged him, thanking him over and over again for getting her Yungoos back. Alex brushed it off, it was no big deal. He’d help anyone who was wronged by those Team Skull scoundrels.<br/>
‘’You sure are something.’’ Acerola said. ‘’Let me heal your team for you as a thank you.’’ she added and healed Alex’s team up.<br/>
‘’Ain’t I? Nah, I can’t let some scum of the Earth hurt innocent people like this.’’ Alex replied. ‘’Now if ya’ll will excuse me, I need to go find the Kahuna.’’ he added, and excited the building. </p><p>Finding the Kahuna was a struggle. Alex got told he’d be nearby Po Town, at the police station, but when Alex made his way there, no one was in sight. Only multiple Meowths. Alex thought to wait outside for the Kahuna. It felt like hours had passed before anyone came by. And it was a familiar face too. The man stared at Alex, and Alex stared back.<br/>
‘’You’re the Kahuna?’’ Alex asked. After a long time of pondering, the man replied.<br/>
‘’Yeah, sure. Can’t run from ya for forever it seems. The name’s Nanu.’’ he said. Alex hopped up from the ground.<br/>
‘’Good. Name’s Alex, but the word of that probably has reached you by now. I’m here to challenge you.’’ Alex said.<br/>
‘’Alright then, kiddo.’’ the man said. And thus, the Grand Trial begun. Nanu sent out his Sableye, and Alex called out Neme. The battle ensued, and Neme fell down after a while. Alex then sent out Talo. The Talonflame defeated the Sableye with ease, and Nanu sent out his Krokorok. Talo didn’t survive for long, getting Swaggered and Assuranced multiple times in a row. Alex sent out Andre who defeated the Krokorok with two Dragon Claws. Last up was Nanu’s Alolan Persian, which took down Andre and even Kara. It was now up to Papie to win the battle as Mente wasn’t strong enough yet to take on a Kahuna’s Pokemon. Papie Extreme Speeded the Persian, and one final strike with Fire Fang and the Persian was defeated. Silence filled the air. Alex’s heart skipped a beat, before he realized the battle was over. He rushed over to hug Papie, who was panting.<br/>
‘’You all did so well! I couldn’t be more prouder!’’ Alex exclaimed. He then turns his attention to Nanu, who is holding out the Dark Z-Crystal.<br/>
‘’Hmph. Should’ve known someone like you would emerge victorious.’’ Nanu simply said before walking off and inside the police station. Alex stared after him, before realizing it was starting to rain.<br/>
‘’Come on Papie, can you walk?’’ he asked. Papie barked twice, and thus the two began making their way back to the motel. A good night’s rest was well deserved now. Tomorrow Alex would take the boat back to Akala Island, go back to the ranch and hang out with the family until his therapy appointment came by.</p><p>The morning arrived, and Alex grabbed his stuff from the room and headed out with Papie in tow. They made it to the boat dock and waited for the boat to be ready to be boarded. Upon entering the boat, Alex thought to text Trevor, who didn’t reply. Must’ve been asleep, Alex thought. The boat left the dock and headed for Akala Island. </p><p>Upon arriving to Akala Island, Alex made his way back to Paniola Ranch. He went to the front door and entered the house, finding no one inside. Huh, must’ve been busy with ranch chores. He took his stuff to his room before going to the backyard, where the whole family was working hard with washing the ranch Pokemon.<br/>
‘’Heyyyyy everybody!’’ Alex greeted. ‘’I’m baaaaack!’’ he added.<br/>
‘’Alex! Alex!’’ Mimo yelled and rushed over to hug him.<br/>
‘’Mimo! Hey!’’ Alex said and picked the little girl up, spinning around a couple times with her in his grip. Kiawe came over as Alex set Mimo down. The two looked at each other before Alex opened his arms wide.<br/>
‘’C’mere bro.’’ he said. The two trainers hugged tight.<br/>
‘’Welcome back.’’ Kiawe said.<br/>
‘’Great to be back, even if it for a few days.’’ Alex replied. ‘’I missed y'all.’’ he added.<br/>
‘’We missed you too.’’ Mimo piped up.<br/>
‘’So, ya’ll need any help?’’ Alex asked, already discarding his tank top.<br/>
‘’Always.’’ Kiawe laughed. Alex flashed a smile. And so the three resumed in helping the parents with washing Tauros and Mudbray. </p><p>Come dinner time, and the family asks about Alex’s adventures on Ula’Ula Island. Alex explains in full length how he defeated the trials, how he was scared of the second trial, how he beat the feared Team Skull leader twice and how he had defeated the Kahuna as well. After dinner, Alex and Kiawe chilled in the living room, watching nonsense on the television.<br/>
‘’So, when was your next therapy again?’’ Kiawe asked.<br/>
‘’On Friday.’’ Alex replied.<br/>
‘’Hey! You can join me on the trial site on Thursday then.’’ Kiawe said.<br/>
‘’Wouldn’t want it any other way.’’ Alex replied, chuckling. </p><p>Friday arrived way sooner than Alex wanted. He walked all the way to the city, and got up to the elevator that took him to the floor where his therapist was. His therapy session went well, as they talked about Alex’s adventures and dug deeper into his past, finding out that Alex had anger management issues. Alex smiled sheepishly at the discovery. He had a hunch he had those issues, but never poked around it enough to verify it. He got booked anger management lessons for every other week, and therapy sessions every other week. The weekend couldn’t have started any better for him. Getting help for his issues was what he now wanted, he knew better than that to deny help when it was needed. The weekend went well, with ranch chores at utmost importance. </p><p>The next Monday arrived soon, and Alex departed to Poni Island. He arrived there, and instantly let Kiawe know that he had arrived safely to the island. He then made to ask around Seafolk Village for the trials. He found out that the only trial was located deep within the island, in Vast Poni Canyon. Oh it’d be a long way to get there, so Alex and Papie began trudging toward the Ancient Poni Path. They had all day, since he was told that the only trial on the island didn’t yet have a Captain assigned to it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. We Are On Our Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex finishes the trials and challenges the Elite Four</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another short one, we wont be getting another long one until ch 7 :'D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vast Poni Canyon. Alex stood there. Marveling at the beauty of the nature. Before long he had to pull himself together and proceed forward. He had a trial to defeat. He walked through the canyon, all the way to tablet at the entryway to the trial site. He read it through a couple times. He then began making his way through the trial site, feeling eyes on himself. Not long until the first wild Pokemon hopped out of nowhere and attacked Alex. It was a Jangmo-o. Small but fierce, as it proved by slashing out at Alex and Papie. <br/>It was taken down in just two Flame Fangs from Papie. Alex proceeded towards the pedestal by the end of the canyon, but didn’t get far when he attacked by a wild Hakamo-o. This time Alex called out Andre, and with just one Dragon Claw, the Hakamo-o fainted. Alex made his way to the pedestal, and just as he was reaching over for the Z-Crystal, he felt the most intense eyes ever on his back. A loud roar could be heard rumbling through the canyon. Alex felt his heart skip a beat. Papie and Andre growled by his sides, prepared to take on anything that attacked them. Loud footsteps were coming from in front of Alex, and he looked up from the pedestal. What he saw made his blood run cold, a gigantic Kommo-o. Papie rushed forward, growling at the dragon. <br/>‘’Papie. It’s Andre’s turn.’’ Alex said, his voice stern and filled with fear. ‘’Andre has Dragon Claw.’’ he added. Papie looked at him, before rushing back by her trainers side.  The Kommo-o walked out of the canyon to an opening, making sure Alex followed. Outside of the canyon, it let out an ear piercing shriek, and thus the final battle begun. <br/>‘’Alright Andre! Let’s do this!’’ Alex yelled as his Charizard took his place on the battlefield. Andre let out a loud roar, trying to indimitate the Kommo-o, who didn’t even bat an eye at the show in front of it. <br/>‘’Give it all you’ve got! Dragon Claw, let’s go!’’ Alex yelled. Andre lunged forward, and hit the Kommo-o. Critical hit. Yes, perfect! <br/>‘’Another one!’’ Alex piped up. Andre did as asked, hitting the Kommo-o hard. It faltered on its place, taking a few steps back before letting out a loud roar and attacking back with Sky Uppercut. It then use Protection when Andre tried to slash at it again with Dragon Claw.<br/>‘’Shit, it knows Protection.’’ Alex muttered. He knew speed was the key in this battle, so he did what he thought to be the best option.<br/>‘’Andre, fall back. It’s Papie’s turn!’’ he yelled. Andre turned his head to look at Alex, and after seeing the determination in his eyes, he took a step back and let Papie take the stage. <br/>‘’Extreme Speed!’’ Alex called out, and Papie flashed forward with incredible speed, hitting the Kommo-o. ‘’And now Bite! Try and get it to flinch!’’ Alex added. Papie did as asked, biting down hard on the Kommo-o. It didn’t flinch, but it did take massive damage. It fell on one knee, panting and growling. It glared at Papie. Alex called out another Extreme Speed, and another one until the Kommo-o fell face first to the ground. It tried to get up, but couldn’t. When it kept laying on the ground, very still, Alex made his way over. He pulled out a Revive and offered it to the Kommo-o. He was sure no one would be around to help it recover like in the other trials where the Captains healed the Totem Pokemon. The Kommo-o raised its head and took the Revive. Alex carefully placed his hand onto it’s snout.<br/>‘’You battled well. Thank you.’’ he said. The Kommo-o rumbled in response before slowly getting up. It followed Alex to the pedestal, and nodded when Alex looked at it before reaching for the crystal. Alex nodded back, grabbing the crystal and pocketing it. Then the Kommo-o made its way back to the clearing where it’d be waiting for the next challenger. </p>
<p>‘’Alright team. I think some training is in order.’’ Alex said. He lingered around in the canyon, looking for wild Pokemon in the grass and trees. He wanted to get Mente to evolve, and Rotom had mentioned how Charjabug only evolved in specific circumstances. So, while they were in the canyon, Alex thought to try and evolve Mente. It didn’t take too many battles for Mente to start shining and growing in size. She cried out as she flew up into the sky, with her brand new form of Vikavolt. She then made her way back to Alex and sat on his head. Alex let out a chuckle. <br/>‘’Good job Mente. Now our whole team is fully evolved. We are ready for the Grand Trial.’’ he said. Just as he was about to exit the canyon, he saw someone enter on a Mudsdale. <br/>‘’Hey there!’’ the arriving girl greeted.<br/>‘’Hey!’’ Alex replied. <br/>‘’I see you cleared the trial.’’ she said, as she gandered at the end of the canyon, seeing the pedestal empty.<br/>‘’Yep!’’ Alex replied.<br/>‘’Then, are you ready for the final Grand Trial?’’ the girl asked.<br/>‘’Don’t tell me, you’re the Kahuna?’’ Alex asked. The girl nodded.<br/>‘The name’s Hapu.’’ she said.<br/>‘’Alex.’’ Alex said. ‘’Well, since we’re both here, I think we’re ready to take you on.’’ he added. <br/>‘’Wonderful.’’ Hapu replied, hopping off her Mudsdale. ‘’Let’s go.’’ she added.<br/>Alex and Hapu took their placed at the opposite ends of the canyon, before embarking on a battle. Alex had a feeling this one would be tough. Hapu sent out her Gastrodon, and Alex chose to start with Mente. He called out Acrobatics, before realizing Bite would do more damage in this case. But it was too late, as the Gastrodon attacked with Muddy Water. Mente faltered for a moment, before gathering herself. Alex called out to her to use Bite and she flew forward to the Gastrodon, biting it hard. A couple more Bites and dodges later, the Gastrodon went down. Next up was Alolan Dugtrio. Down in a series of Bites. Flygon next. Mente didn’t have a chance against it. Kara was brought out to battle. Dark Pulse. Critical hit. Another Dark Pulse from Kara. Then a Brick Break. And another one until the Flygon fainted. Last up was Hapu’s Mudsdale. It defeated Kara with ease, so Alex decided to call out Papie to the field. Extreme Speed, and a few Bites. The Mudsdale faltered, and Alex was sure one more hit would do it. <br/>‘’Extreme Speed, let’s go!’’ Alex yelled. Papie lunged forward, hitting the opponent hard and causing it to fall. Alex blinked. His team did it, once again. Emerging victorious. <br/>‘’Heyaaaah!’’ Alex yelled without another thought. ‘’Papie!’’ he added and rushed to the Arcanine. ‘’We did it! We did it! We can challenge the Pokemon League now!’’ he yelled. Papie matched her trainers excitement by barking and jumping around.<br/>‘’Good job! Here, the Ground Z-Crystal.’’ Hapu said as she came over. Alex took the crystal, thanked her and pocketed it. <br/>‘’So, where exactly is the Pokemon League located?’’ Alex thought to ask.<br/>‘’Mount Lanakila, on Ula’Ula Island.’’ Hapu replied. Alex nodded. <br/>‘’Makes sense.’’ he said. ‘’Well, I’m gonna need to get me a new boat ticket and head on over to Ula’Ula then, see ya!’’ he added before rushing off with Papie beside him. The two ran all the way to Seafolk Village, booked the next boat ride back to Ula’Ula and boarded the boat. On the way to Ula’Ula Island, Alex decided to call Kiawe. He picked up fairly fast.<br/>‘’Alex, hey! How’re things going?’’ Kiawe asked.<br/>‘’You won’t ever believe where we are headed next!’’ Alex piped up.<br/>‘’Do tell me.’’ Kiawe replied.<br/>‘’Ula’Ula Island and the Pokemon League!’’ Alex nearly yelled. <br/>‘’Dude! Really? That’s amazing! Will you be resting the night there before challenging or will you try and squeeze yourself in? It’s getting kinda late and the League closes in an hour.’’ Kiawe explained. Alex tapped his chin.<br/>‘’I think we’ll rest for today and go there tomorrow. It’s open tomorrow, right?’’ Alex asked.<br/>‘’Yep!’’ Kiawe replied. <br/>‘’Awesome. But hey, I’m gonna try and call my Kalos friends to tell them the news. Talk to ya later, bro!’’ Alex said, before ending the call. He flipped through his contacts to look for Trevor’s number. It should be an okay time back in Kalos right now. The phone rang for a few minutes before being picked up.<br/>‘’Alex?’’ Trevor asked. <br/>‘’Trevor!’’ Alex greeted. ‘’Guess what! I’m challenging the League tomorrow!’’ he added, barely containing his excitement.<br/>‘’Duuuuuuude! That’s awesome!’’ Trevor replied, matching Alex’s excitement levels. The two chit chatted for a while before Alex had to end the call. He decided to text the news to Tierno, because the boat was close to Ula’Ula by now. </p>
<p>Alex hopped off the boat, and headed to the nearest motel. He was getting tired from all the adventures he’d had so far and wanted to sit down for a bit. He finds a motel and settles down for a bit to reassess everything so far. He’s been through all trials, he’s beaten every single Grand Trial, he’s about to head to the Pokemon League. Was his team ready for that? Was he ready for that? Alex flopped down on the bed, rubbing his temples. Should they go out and train just a little bit more? Papie and Andre could definitely take the challenge, but the rest on the team? Alex was not so sure if they were ready for it. So he sighs, gets up and grabs his messenger bag. <br/>‘’Papie, let’s go.’’ he said, and exited the motel room. They arrive at Malie Garden shortly and start looking for other trainers. Not long before Alex sees multiple trainers standing on the same bridge he had crossed the other day to battle Guzma for the first time. He counts them, six in total, standing there. Alex makes his way over, and is instantly challenged to battle by the first one in row.  The first two Alex beats with Kara, the next two with Mente and the last two with Talo. He then decided to look for wild Pokemon, in hopes his team would grow stronger within the next few hours. They ended up training until midnight, and by the time time Alex got back to the motel, he was so spent he barely stayed awake in the shower. You’d think he’d be unable to sleep because of tomorrow, but nope. Sleep claimed him faster than ever after he had taken his melatonin and settled into bed. </p>
<p>The next morning he wakes up to his alarm, around 7 AM and groans. But remembering what day it was, he hops out of bed instantly and dresses up. He grabs his belongings and heads out, barely containing himself. He decides to walk all the way to the base of Mount Lanakila. Upon arriving there, he can feel his heart start beating faster. Adrenaline already rushing in his veins. He steps into the lift, and begins his way up. Papie is trembling beside him, and he has to soothe the poor Arcanine’s nerves with cheek scratches and comforting words.<br/>‘’We’ve done this twice before Papie. We can do it. I believe in you, I believe in us.’’ Alex began. ‘’No matter how things go from here on out, know that you’ve done well.’’ he added. He looked up and marveled at the snow beginning to fall down. Shoot. He should’ve brought a jacket. He huddles next to Papie for warmth, occasionally rubbing his arms. He arrives at the top and makes his way to the building in the distance. When he comes closer, he sees Professor Kukui there. <br/>‘’Alex! Look at you! You’ve made it this far!’’ Kukui greeted. Alex walks over, shivering. <br/>‘’H-hey Professor. Y-yeah, we-we’ve made it here, fi-finally.’’ Alex said, stuttering.<br/>‘’Geez, get inside, you’ll freeze yourself out here.’’ Kukui replied. Alex does as is asked and enters the Pokemon League with Kukui behind him. Once inside, the warmth comforts Alex and he stops shivering shortly. <br/>‘’You know how this works, don’t you?’’ Kukui asked. Alex nods.<br/>‘’Defeat the Elite Four and the Champion and I will be named as the new Champion.’’ he noted. Kukui nodded.<br/>‘’Wouldn’t expect any less from you.’’ he said. ‘’Now go! Show them your best moves!’’ he added. Alex nodded and headed for the first chamber on the far left. </p>
<p>Upon entering he is met by Hala who greets him with a wide smile.<br/>‘’Alex, young one! You’ve made it!’’ he said. Alex smiles.<br/>‘’Heck yeah!’’ he said. <br/>‘’Let’s get this rolling then.’’ Hala said, and the path to the door is closed off as two fists raise and illuminate behind Hala. <br/>‘’Wouldn’t want it any other way.’’ Alex said and smirked. Since this was Hala, Alex knew that either Mente or Talo would do best against him with Acrobatics. He decided to start with Mente, and have Talo as his second option. Hala sent out his first Pokemon, Hariyama. And thus, the final steps of Alex’s Island Challenge begun. </p>
<p>The first attack came from Hariyama, in the form of Fake Out. Mente didn’t manage to dodge it and was left immobile for a moment. Mente recovered quickly and dodged the next attack, flying off into the ceiling before coming down with an Acrobatics. It hit the Hariyama hard, and it recoiled. <br/>‘’Great, hit it with another one Mente!’’ Alex yelled. Mente did as asked and prepared for another Acrobatics. Flying straight to the opposing Pokemon, with a critical hit. The Hariyama was now panting from taking the hits. <br/>‘’Once more Mente!’’ Alex yelled. Mente flew at the Hariyama, hitting it again, causing it to falter and fall.<br/>‘’Yes! First one down! Good job, Mente!’’ Alex cheered. Only four more to go. Four more. The Primeape wasn’t a big challenge, and neither was the Poliwrath. Two Thunderbolts and the Poliwrath was down. The Bewear though, it proved to be hard to defeat. And it managed to take down Mente. <br/>‘’Talo, you’re up!’’ Alex exclaimed as he released the Talonflame to the battlefield. Talo let out a battle cry so loud it hurt the humans ears almost. <br/>‘’Alright, last two Talo, you can do it! Let’s go, Acrobatics!’’ Alex yelled. Talo flew up and then took a dive to the Bewear. It was too slow to dodge the attack and Talo got a critical hit on it. <br/>‘’Another one Talo!’’ Alex exclaimed. Talo flew at the Bewear, gaining momentum and hit it hard. Two more Acrobatics and the Bewear was down. Only one more. <br/>‘’You’re doing well, Alex.’’ Hala said as he called the fainted Bewear back and sent out his Crabominable. <br/>‘’Thanks!’’ Alex yelled. ‘’And I won’t slow down until I am at the top.’’ he added. <br/>‘’As is to be expected.’’ Hale replied. The Crabominable took down Talo in one single Ice Hammer. Fuck. Alex pondered for a moment. He decided on using Neme next. <br/>‘’Let’s do this Neme! Hyper Voice!’’ Alex exclaimed. Alex decided on avoiding close contact for the last battle. Neme though, didn’t stand a chance against Crabominable’s Z-Move. It hit hard and caused Neme to faint. Shit. Okay, Andre’s turn. Two Dragon Claws and a Flame Charge were enough to take down Hala’s final Pokemon. <br/>‘’Yes! Good job Andre!’’ Alex cheered as he ran to his Charizard. ‘’Three more to go before we are against the top tier trainer themselves.’’ Alex mumbled.<br/>‘’Wonderfully done, young Alex.’’ Hala said as he came over. <br/>‘’Thanks! Your team did well too.’’ Alex exclaimed. <br/>‘’Now on you go.’’ Hala said. Alex nodded and went to the exit, being back in the main chamber. He brought out his team to heal them from the damage taken.</p>
<p>Alex entered the next chamber on the left side of the main chamber. Realizing who he was against now, he gulped. Not a chamber for Talo, Andre nor Mente. Alex guessed it was up to Kara, Papie and Neme to win against Olivia. <br/>‘’Welcome, Alex!’’ Olivia greeted. ‘’Glad to see you’ve made it this far. Though that is no surprise.’’ she added.<br/>‘’Heh.’’ Alex snickered. ‘’Why don’t we get this show on the road?’’ he asked.<br/>‘’Straight to the point. I like that.’’ Olivia replied. She sent out her Relicanth and Alex sent out his Vikavolt. Three Thunderbolt’s and the Relicanth was down. Next up was Probopass. It was a bit tougher to defeat, but with enough Bite’s it was also defeated. Alright, then came Olivia’s Carbink. Not a big threat, and easy to beat. It managed to get out a Moonblast before going down in a series of Bites. Second to last one was Alolan Golem. Shoot. Mente didn’t have a chance against it as it released a Rock Blast. Okay, no need to worry. Kara would take care of the rest, so Alex chose her next. Brick Break after Brick Break and a lot of dodged attacks later the Golem was down. Last up was Lycanroc. The one Alex feared the most since it was strong and carried a Z-Crystal. Without a second thought, Olivia released the Z-Move and took down Kara. Shit, shit, shit. Papie. Yes Papie could handle this.<br/>‘’Alright girl, you know the deal. Extreme Speed!’’ Alex yelled and Papie lunged toward the Lycanroc. It didn’t have time to dodge or even react. Papie hit it, sending it flying to the back of the arena. It took a lot of damage from that hit alone. <br/>‘’Good, keep it up Papie!’’ Alex cheered. Papie released some flames from her mouth. She lunged forward with another Extreme Speed, lodging the Lycanroc in the back wall. It didn’t take Papie too many Bites to cause it to faint in the end. Seemed like the Z-Move took a toll on it. Papie returned by her trainers side and sat down, feeling very accomplished. Alex pat her on the head.<br/>‘’Good job.’’ he said. ‘’Now let’s get y'all healed up for the next one.’’ he added. <br/>‘’Wonderful job!’’ Olivia piped up. ‘’You’ll be sitting in the Champions throne in no time at this rate.’’ she added.<br/>‘’That’s the plan.’’ Alex said, before taking his leave. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then came the third chamber, Acerola. Alex had a hunch this’d be the easiest one so far. <br/>‘’Aleeeex!’’ Acerola piped up. ‘’Welcome, welcome!’’ she added.<br/>‘’Hey, heyyyy!’’ Alex cheered. <br/>‘’You ready?’’ Acerola asked.<br/>‘’I was born ready.’’ Alex replied. ‘’Let’s go, Papie!’’ he exclaimed. Acerola sent out her first Pokemon, a Sableye. Papie defeated it with ease with just one single critical hit Flame Wheel. Then came the Froslass, down in one Flame Wheel as well. Dhelmise, took a few hits before going down. By this point Papie was panting, but still eager to go on. <br/>‘’Papie, switch out if you need to!’’ Alex reminded. Papie barked once. ‘’Alrighty!’’ Alex yelled. Drifblim was next. It was also defeated with ease, only took a single Bite. Last up was Palossand. The one Alex suspected to be the Z-Move Pokemon. Acerola went on and released the Z-Move, causing Papie to falter but she didn’t quite yet fall. <br/>‘’Papie! Can you go on?’’ Alex asked. Papie let out a bark, and another. Alex stumbled for a moment. It wasn’t smart to go on after such a strong hit, but Papie knew her limits well. And Alex knew them even better. <br/>‘’Okay Papie! Switch out!’’ he called. Papie looked at him, with pleading eyes, but Alex stood strong. ‘’Switch out.’’ he said again. Alex picked out Neme’s ball and released her on the field. ‘’Neme, Snarl.’’ he called out. Neme released a loud Snarl. ‘’Again.’’ Alex’s tone was viciously serious now. He wasn’t sure what got to him, but he liked it. Neme looked at her trainer before attacking. The Palossand took the attacks, unable to dodge. ‘’And once more, Neme.’’ Alex said. Neme release done final Snarl, taking down the Palossand. Silence. <br/>‘’Good job, Neme, Papie.’’ Alex softened up. <br/>‘’That was scary.’’ Acerola said. <br/>‘’It felt scary, but I liked it.’’ Alex replied. ‘’Aaanyways, I got one more of you guys to beat before the Champion.’’ he added, and skedaddled out of the chamber to heal his team back in the main chamber.</p>
<p>And finally the last chamber before he could go on up the stairs to the Champion chamber. Alex made his way in, and was greeted by a face he had never seen.<br/>‘’Greetings challenger! I am Kahili of the Elite Four.’’ she said. <br/>‘’Hey there. My name’s probably been in the news and shit, but hey, I’m Alex.’’ Alex replied. <br/>‘’Now, shall we get started?’’ Kahili asked. Alex nodded. He sent out Mente again as the first one on the field, and Kahili sent out her Skarmory. Ah, she’s a Flying type trainer. This was perfect. Andre would be probably able to take down most of her team, if Mente went down. <br/>But until then, it was all up to Mente. Alex called out a Bite. The Skarmory dodged it. Shoot. Speed was needed in this battle. Mente tried again and this time landed a hit. The Skarmory set down a field of spikes beneath Mente. Shit. That was not good. <br/>‘’Mente, Bite!’’ Alex yelled. Mente flew in and bit the Skarmory again, before dodging a Steel Wing. The Skarmory eventually went down after enough Bites were thrown at it. Alright, next up was Crobat. Mente could take it down with Thunderbolt or two. And she did. <br/>‘’Heck yeah Mente! Keep it up!’’ Alex cheered. Oricorio was next. It defeated Mente with one single Air Slash. Shit, shit, shit. Alex had to ponder who to send out next, the spikes would deal damage to everyone. In the end, Andre seemed like the best option. He’d be able to fly above the spikes. So Alex threw his ball up in the air and told him to stay skyborne. Andre let out a roar once fully outside his ball. Alex called out a Rock Tomb, and repeated the moveset until the Oricorio was down. Just two more to go. He could do this, he knew his team could do this. Ah, Mandibuzz. An easy victory, with just two Rock Tombs. Last one was Kahili’s Toucannon with Flyinium Z. The bird released the Z-Move almost instantly upon entering the battlefield but it wasn’t enough to take Andre down. <br/>‘’Rock Tomb!’’ Alex called. Andre did as asked, and the Toucannon fainted in just one hit. Alex blinked. He did it. He defeated the Elite Four. Now it was only the Champion left. Alex grinned wide. He didn’t hear anything Kahili was saying. Adrenaline was that strongly buzzing inside his veins and head. One more and he’d be the Champion. One more.</p>
<p>Alex skipped out of the Flying chamber and went to the staircase located in the middle of the room. He took the first step, before he decided to sprint up the stairs. The way up to the Champion’s chamber was long and Alex could feel his legs buckle in the middle of the stairs so he slowed down. He was just way too excited to meet the current Champion, and to battle them. When he reached the top of the staircase, he saw them. Him. The Champion. Sitting on the throne in the end of the room.<br/>‘’Hmph, so you’re finally here.’’ the Champion said. He flicked the blonde hair from his face. ‘’I am Gladion, Alola’s Champion.’’ he added.<br/>‘’Pleasure to be here.’’ Alex said.<br/>‘’Now then. Show me how a former Champion fares in a battle.’’ Gladion said, as he released his Crobat to the field.<br/>‘’Oh I will, I sure as heck will.’’ Alex replied, sending out Mente. This was it. The final battle. Alex and his team would have to give it their all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Road To Victory Is A Tough One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it's the championship battle. Alex has to push his team far to get through this one</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘’Mente, Thunderbolt!’’ Alex gave the first command. Mente flung a bolt of electricity at the Crobat, who took the hit. <br/>‘’Crobat, Cross Poison.’’ Gladion demanded. <br/>‘’Dodge it and use Thunderbolt again!’’ Alex exclaimed. This went on for a while, dodging every Cross Poison that was sent Mente’s way, but it wasn’t enough. Cross Poison finally hit and it poisoned Mente.<br/>‘’Mente! Come over!’’ Alex pleaded, pulling out an Antidote from his bag. Mente flew over to be healed. After being healed of her poisoning, Mente made her way back to the field. <br/>‘’Alright! Bite!’’ Alex called out. The Crobat took the hit, again. Alex began pondering. Why was Gladion not asking his Pokemon to dodge? Alex didn’t ponder on it for too long, before asking Mente to attack again. Thunderbolt after Thunderbolt, the Crobat kept taking the hits. It wouldn’t be in battle for long at this rate. <br/>‘Okay Mente, one last Thunderbolt!’’ Alex exclaimed. Mente let out a battle cry and flung the final hit at the Crobat, causing it to faint. Gladion called it back and sent out his next Pokemon. </p>
<p>A Weavile. Gladion called out an Ice Shard and it hit Mente. Hard. Shit.<br/>‘’Acrobatics!’’ Alex yelled. He hoped Mente could do enough damage to get the Weavile’s health at the least to half before he’d have to call out his next Pokemon. Mente didn’t manage to dodge a single Ice Shard that was sent her way, and soon had to give in and faint. Alex cursed internally. Okay, no need to worry, he still had five team members that could fight. Alex pondered and he pondered, probably the smartest move would be to send out either Kara or Neme. He opted with the latter for now, sending out the ferocious Pyroar. First move he called was Hyper Voice. Alex then called out a Flamethrower. Hitting the target hard. Gladion called out Brick Break. <br/>‘’Neme! Dodge it! Dodge it!’’ Alex pleaded. A Brick Break could probably take Neme down in just two hits. Neme hesitated, but managed to dodge just in time.<br/>‘’Weavile, again.’’ Gladion demanded. Neme wasn’t able to dodge that one. She was faltering from just one hit. Alex gulped. Should he call Neme in for healing, or should he just go on? Gladion probably would call out another Brick Break while Neme would make her way to her trainer to be healed.<br/>‘’Neme! Can you go on?’’ Alex asked. The lioness looked at her trainer and nodded, roaring.<br/> ‘’Alright.’’ Alex said. ‘’Let me know when you want to switch!’’ he added. Neme shook her head, roaring more. She must’ve sensed this battle was important. Alex called out a Hyper Voice, hitting the Weavile. Gladion went on by calling another Brick Break. Neme just barely dodging it. The next Brick Break hit Neme, causing her to fall. Alex called her back and sent out his Alolan Marowak. <br/>‘’Kara, Brick Break!’’ Alex called out. Kara lunged forward to the Weavile, hitting it hard and causing it to stumble. It didn’t quite yet fall, but Alex was sure one more hit would do it. So he called out another Brick Break. Kare hit the Weavile, causing it to fall. Yes! <br/>‘’Good job Kara!’’ Alex yelled. Kara replied by a victorious cry.</p>
<p>Gladion sent out Porygon-Z. This would be easy. What was Gladion thinking? Sending out a Normal type when he knew Kara had a Fighting type move. Alex shook his head. It didn’t matter. He called out to Kara, asking her to use Brick Break again. And again, and again. It wouldn’t take many hits to defeat Porygon-Z. Alex knew this. After the third Brick Break, Porygon-Z went down. Alex cheered internally. He didn’t dare do it out loud yet, since Gladion still had Pokemon left and Alex was almost halfway done with his team.<br/>‘’Hmph, you’re quite strong. But we’ll see if you’re strong enough.’’ Gladion pointed out.<br/>‘’Bring it on. I’m ready.’’ Alex replied. ‘’I’ll take you down.’’ he added.</p>
<p>Next up was Lucario. Gladion instantly called out Psychic, followed by a Flash Cannon. Kara had no time to dodge either. She faltered. Alex knew that one more hit would take her down. <br/>‘’Kara, use Dark Pulse!’’ Alex called out. The Marowak went on with her attack. Gladion called out another Psychic, taking down Kara. Shoot. Alex called the Marowak back and sent out his Talonflame. <br/>‘’Talo, Flame Charge!’’ Alex called. He had to get some speed up for Talo in order to dodge the Lucario’s attacks. But would it be enough? Then Gladion called out an Extreme Speed. Shit, shit, shit. It knew Extreme Speed. Talo wasn’t able to dodge it and he was sent flying to the back wall. He fell to the ground and struggled to get up. It must’ve been a critical hit. <br/>‘’Talo! Can you go on?’’ Alex asked, ready to pull out a Hyper Potion. The bird raised his head, locked eyes with the Lucario and struggled back into air. He flew past his trainer and Flame Charged the Lucario without a second thought. This was a mistake from his part, as the Lucario used Aura Sphere on him. Talo fell to the ground and didn’t get up. <br/>‘’Talo!’’ Alex yelled, calling him back to his ball. Okay, next up was Andre. Alex asked him to use Dragon Claw, but Andre was too slow. Then Alex called out a Flame Charge after Flame Charge, raising Andre’s speed to Lucario’s level. It was now that Alex realized Gladion’s Z-Ring. Shit, he had one too? And as if Gladion had read Alex’s thoughts, he pulled the Steel Z-Move. Hitting Andre hard. Afterwards, Alex called out one last Flame Charge. Hitting the target. Now Andre was panting, Lucario was panting. They glared at each other before both fell down. Both trainers called their Pokemon back and sent out their last ones. <br/>‘’Papie, your time to shine!’’ Alex said, letting the Arcanine by his side take the stage. </p>
<p>Gladion’s last Pokemon was Silvally. Gladion changed the Silvally’s memory disc to a Water Memory. Alright, it was down to Papie now. No need to panic. Absolutely no need to panic, Papie could handle this. Alex called out the first move, Extreme Speed. Silvally took the hit. <br/>‘’Multi-Attack.’’ Gladion demanded.<br/>‘’Dodge it, and use Extreme Speed again.’’ Alex said. The two Pokemon glared at each other after the attacks were exchanged. Gladion kept calling Multi-Attack and eventually it hit Papie. While she was recovering from it, she got hit again. Then Papie fell to the ground. Alex’s heart skipped a beat. No, no, no. Papie!<br/>‘’Papie! Get up! Please!’’ Alex pleaded. Papie let out mixture of a growl and a whine. <br/>‘’I know you can do it!’’ Alex continued. By some miracle, Papie struggled up, wobbling on her feet. <br/>‘’Papie.’’ Alex began. ‘’Can you…’’ he didn’t get to finish his sentence when Papie barked twice. Alex nodded. He assumed his pose, mimicking the moves Kiawe had taught him back in Wela Volcano Park and powered Papie up for one last attack. Alex knew this’d probably cause Papie to go down. <br/>‘’Inferno Overdrive!’’ Alex yelled. Papie formed the giant fireball in front of her snout before sending it off, hitting the target and causing Silvally to be sent flying to the back wall. After the heat and fire dissipated, silence filled the battlefield. Papie was wobbling, but so was Silvally.<br/>‘’Papie. Keep it together!’’ Alex yelled. Papie barked twice, shaking her head. She knew what this battle meant to her trainer. She glared the Silvally down. Waiting for it to go down. Then it happened. Silvally fell. Silence filled the air. Alex could feel his heart skip a beat and he blinked, twice. Then Papie fell. Alex rushed by her side, not caring about the victory for now. <br/>‘’Papie! Papie!’’ he yelled. He kneeled down and placed his hand on the Arcanine’s cheek, who let out a whine.<br/>‘’You did good. Here let me heal you up.’’ Alex said, pulling out a Hyper Potion. He sprayed it onto her fur. Gladion walked over.<br/>‘’Hmph, your team did well.’’ he said. Alex looked up at him<br/>‘’Yours did too.’’ Alex replied. Gladion didn’t reply. <br/>‘’Alex!’’ a familiar voice shouted from the staircase. Alex turned his head to see Professor Kukui and the Elite Four come up. ‘’Congratulations!’’ Kukui exclaimed. The Elite Four also congratulated Alex for his victory. Even Gladion mentioned about it, before taking a step to leave. Before he left, he turned around and looked at Alex.<br/>‘’Take care.’’ he said and was then on his way out. Alex got up and Papie also scrambled up from the cold floor. <br/>‘’Now, let’s go record your victory, Champion.’’ Kukui said, leading the way to a small staircase by the side of the throne. Up there, they recorded Alex’s victory and came back down. Alex went to sit on the throne, with Papie by his side and he decided to take a selfie to show his Kalos friends. <br/>‘’This calls for celebration!’’ Hala said. ‘’Come back to Melemele Island, Iki Town and we shall celebrate tonight.’’ he added. Alex nodded in excitement. He then sent the selfie he took to Trevor and Tierno. He, Papie, Kukui and the Eliter Four made their way down the stairs. Upon exiting the facility, Alex hopped onto his Charizard and decided to go to Paniola Ranch to tell Kiawe and the family face to face. He flew very low, just above the water all the way until he had to ascend over the trees. One day he’d be able to fly way up in the sky, but for now, low was where he’d stay.</p>
<p>He landed to the front yard and hopped off, making his way inside. The family was currently having dinner. All of their eyes instantly travel to Alex, begging to know. <br/>‘’Guys. I’m sorry to say, but you have a Champion in the house.’’ Alex put it easy and simple. Kiawe was the first one to leave the table to hug Alex, he even picked him up and spun around a few times. Both a laughing mess.<br/>‘’Alex! That’s amazing!’’ Kiawe exclaimed before setting Alex back down. <br/>‘’I know right! It was tough but we made it!’’ Alex replied. The rest of the family came over from the table and congratulated Alex with hugs and handshakes. <br/>‘’There’ll be a celebratory party in Iki Town tonight.’’ Alex mentioned before settling down at the table. The family also sat back down to continue dinner. They went on to talk about how Alex had become the Champion, and how things had been back at the ranch. </p>
<p>Just as Alex was about to take his first bite of dinner, his phone rang. He checked and saw it was Trevor. He excused himself from the table to answer.<br/>‘’Alex!’’ Trevor yelled.<br/>‘’Trevoooooooor!’’ Alex replied.<br/>‘’’Does this selfie mean what I think it means?’’ Trevor asked.<br/>‘’What do ya think it means?’’ Alex asked, snickering.<br/>‘’ALEX! YOU’RE THE ALOLAN CHAMPION?!’’ Trevor yelled. Alex could hear Tierno yell something in the background. <br/>‘’Yeah! I am!’’ Alex replied.<br/>‘’Duuuuuude! Congrats from all of us!’’ Trevor said. ‘’Actually lemme put it on speaker.’’ he added.<br/>‘’Alex!’’ It was Shauna. ‘’It’s been a while!’’ she exclaimed.<br/>‘’Shaunaaa! Yeah it has!’’ Alex replied. ‘’Who else is there with you guys?’’ he asked. Silence.<br/>‘’You don’t wanna know.’’ Shauna said. Oh, Alex guessed it was Calem there too.<br/>‘’Yikes.’’ Alex said. ‘’Anyways, I gotta go back to having dinner. Talk to y’all later!’’ he added. After a row of goodbyes, the call ended and Alex went back to having dinner. </p>
<p>Later that evening, Kiawe and Alex made their way to Melemele Island and Iki Town. Every trial Captain had made their way there to congratulate the new Champion. The small festival was anything but small, with fireworks and dance performances. At one point Alex and Kiawe joined the dancing with borrowed fire staffs. The festival went on for hours on end and only around midnight did people start returning home. Kiawe and Alex took flight after everyone else had gone home.<br/>Back at the ranch the two were so spent that they hit the hay instantly. Alex downing his melatonin and snuggling into bed. Sweet land of slumber calling him over soon. </p>
<p>The next day, Wednesday, was ranch chore day for the two. Alex was brushing the dry dirt off of a Mudbray, while Kiawe was working on washing a Tauros. They chit chatted about pretty much everything in between the washing and brushing.<br/>‘’Now, how do I keep on training my team to grow stronger?’’ Alex pondered half to himself.<br/>‘’You know you could go to the Battle Tree, right?’’ Kiawe mentioned.<br/>‘’Battle Tree?’’ Alex asked.<br/>‘’Yeah, on Poni Island. All strong trainers go there.’’ Kiawe replied.<br/>‘’Ooooh, that’s perfect!’’ Alex piped. ‘’How’s it open?’’ he asked.<br/>‘’Unlike the trials and Pokemon League, it’s open from 9AM to 9PM daily. You’ll have plenty of time today to go there if you want.’’ Kiawe mentioned.<br/>‘’Awesome.’’ Alex replied. ‘’I shall head there then after we’re done here.’’ he added. The ranch chores took a couple hours, but eventually Alex got to leave for Poni Island.</p>
<p>Upon arriving to Poni Island, he asked Rotom to lead the way. Before long they found their way to the large tree at the end of Poni Gauntlet. Alex walked past the walls surrounding the tree, before he saw two people at the reception that he thought he knew. He walked a bit closer to make sure before jumping to conclusions. <br/>‘’Blue! Red! Hey! It’s been a while!’’ Alex yelled upon recognizing the two.<br/>‘’Huh? Alex?’’ Blue asked as he turned around. ‘’What are you doing here?’’ he added.<br/>‘’I’m here to train my team!’’ Alex replied. <br/>‘’Is that so?’’ Blue asked.<br/>‘’Yeah! I need them to be strong for our Champion duties.’’ Alex replied.<br/>‘’Champion? You’re the Champion now?’’ Blue asked, a bit shocked.<br/>‘’Yup!’’ Alex piped up.<br/>‘’Didn’t think we’d meet the Champion out here. Dang, you’ve come such a long way from your days in Kanto.’’ Blue said.<br/>‘’I know right? You two have come far too, it seems. Wouldn’t expect any less from former Kanto Champions.’’ Alex said. <br/>‘’Hehe, yeah! We’re actually the reigning Battle Tree Champions, or as they call us, Battle Legends.’’ Blue explained.<br/>‘’Ooooh! Do I get to battle you guys?’’ Alex asked.<br/>‘’If you make it all they way to the end, then yes, you will. Depends on if you wanna do single, double or multi battles though.’’ Blue replied. Alex beamed.<br/>‘’I think I’m gonna do double battles first.’’ Alex exclaimed.<br/>‘’Cool beans, you’ll meet me at the end then.’’ Blue replied. ‘’You better make it to the end, Champion.’’ he added.<br/>‘’Oh I will!’’ Alex replied. ‘’Can’t let my reputation crumble so fast, haha!’’ he added. <br/>‘’Awesome, I’ll be waiting for you then.’’ Blue said before turning to enter the tree. Alex went to the receptionist and booked in to double battles. He decided to train Kara, Mente, Neme and Talo this time. Papie and Andre were already strong enough to handle Champion duties. And thus, began his long way to Blue. </p>
<p>After the 10th battle, Alex’s team was starting to grow tired. Alex kept encouraging his team to keep pushing forward, and they made it all the way to battle number 20. Blue. He was not easy to beat. At all. His team was very strong and it came down to an almost draw. His Tyranitar fell first before Neme went down.<br/>‘’Man, you are strong. But then again, you are a triple Champion. Wouldn’t expect any less from you.’’ Blue said as the battle ended. <br/>‘’Stole the words straight outta my mouth. You’re so strong too!’’ Alex replied. ‘’I can’t believe it was that close to a draw!’’ he added.<br/>‘’Yeah! Incredible!’’ Blue replied. ‘’Anyways, you need to come battle here again, next time I’ll beat ya.’’ he added.<br/>‘’We’ll see about that, haha!’’ Alex said. ‘’Welp, I need to head home for dinner now.’’ he added, and began descending the tree down. <br/>‘’Smell ya later!’’ Blue yelled after him<br/>‘’Smell ya!’’ Alex replied.</p>
<p>Alex made his way back home, and sat down at the dinner table. <br/>‘’So, how was the Battle Tree?’’ Kiawe asked.<br/>‘’It was fun! Ran into familiar faces from Kanto, and got to battle the Battle Legend of double battles.’’ Alex replied.<br/>‘’You what? The Battle Tree is tough! Dude!’’ Kiawe exclaimed.<br/>‘’Yeah, I learned that. But we’re tough too. Gotta be tough.’’ Alex replied. <br/>‘’Man, you sure are something, Alex.’’ Kiawe said. Alex grinned. Things were going smoothly and Alex couldn’t be any happier right now. He had achieved what he came for, but not only that, he’d made great friends along the way as well. </p>
<p>That night Alex went to bed feeling accomplished. Tomorrow would be Thursday, he’d be joining Kiawe at the trial site and after that he’d go to therapy. He’d need to settle his new therapy sessions and anger management lessons so that they wouldn’t interfere with his Champion duties. That’s gonna be tough since he definitely wanted to spend time with Kiawe on Thursdays at the trial site. Wednesday’s and Saturday’s he’d help the family with the ranch chores and Sunday’s he would definitely keep as his days off. His Champion duties called him every Monday, Tuesday and Friday. He pondered if he could get his appointments on the weekends to make it easier. He had a tight weekly schedule but it was nothing he wasn’t used to. Back in Kalos he’d been working every weekday from sunrise to sunset and that hadn’t be so hard to get used to. He was sure he’d get used to his new schedule fast. It was just typical of him as he was a fast learner.</p>
<p>Alex was right about settling fast into his new schedule. He had learned it within the first week of working as the Champion. He battled about six challengers every working day. It was fun, life was fun. He had everything he could’ve asked for. A job, a place to live at and friends to keep him afloat when he felt down. He managed to schedule his appointments for Saturday’s as well. He was doing well, that’s what his therapist had said and so they lessened their meetings to once a month. The anger management lessons took over. Then Alex decided he wanted to start a new hobby. He looked around Akala Island and found something he thought he’d enjoy a lot. Kickboxing. It was a challenging sport, but he still wanted to give it a try.</p>
<p>Upon entering the building he was greeted by a very tall man in his late 20’s. His long purple hair was a mess and his skin was very tan. There was an Alolan Persian laying within close proximity of the reception desk.<br/>‘’Ah! Welcome! What brings the Champion to our humble dome?’’ he asked. Alex looked around.<br/>‘’I wanna start a new hobby and this seems like it’d be a challenge and a half.’’ Alex replied.<br/>‘’Ah, that’s wonderful! Shall we book you in immediately?’’ the man asked.<br/>‘’Hell yeah!’’ Alex replied.<br/>‘’Shall do! Oh, apologies, I forgot to introduce myself. The name’s Jason. I run this establishment.’’ the man said.<br/>‘’Well Jason, it’s a pleasure to meet you. You definitely know my name since you were aware of my title, haha.’’ Alex replied.<br/>‘’The pleasure is all mine.’’ Jason replied. ‘’Now let’s get you started.’’ he added. And so, Alex started kickboxing as a hobby. Eventually he decided he wanted to go competitive and began training harder. He joined Jason’s Incineroar themed group of kickboxers and was soon flourishing in the sport. And so, every Saturday evening he came over and they trained his skills. Over time Jason and Alex even became good friends and hanged out on their time off. One day they even pitted their teams against each other, and Alex emerged victorious.<br/>‘’Never thought I’d get to battle the Champion.’’ Jason said. Alex chuckled. <br/>‘’We can battle anytime you want. It’s refreshing to battle someone who isn’t trying to claim my title.’’ he said. Now it was Jason’s turn to chuckle. <br/>‘’Watch out, one day I’mma come challenge you.’’ he said, half jokingly.<br/>‘Oh noooo, one of my best friends dares challenge me? Whatever shall I do?’’ Alex said before erupting into laughter. Jason soon joined him with laughing.<br/>‘’Okay, okay, enough chit chatting, you need to get to training.’’ Jason said when the two finally calmed down. <br/>‘’Yeah, let’s get to it. Can't beat my challengers by just laughing all day.’’ Alex replied and put on his kickboxing helmet and gloves. Out here, kicking like no tomorrow, Alex felt content. Nobody could ruin his life now. </p>
<p>Absolutely nobody.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we are almost at my fav chapter aaaaaaa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Blazing Friendships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex makes a new friend</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay guys, last short chapter for a while, the next two will be long again bc i got a lot of plot points to cover</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been six months since Alex became the Champion. He’d been keeping the title to himself fairly easily. Today he had joined Kiawe on the trial site once more as was usual for their Thursdays. The two were chit chatting about something when a thought occurred to Alex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Hey, Kiawe?’’ Alex began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Yes?’’ Kiawe replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’When does a trial Captain retire from their position?’’ Alex asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Oh, that would be when one turns 20.’’ Kiawe replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’What? So early? What the heck? You’re on your last year of being a Captain?’’ Alex was baffled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Unfortunately yeah, though I plan on becoming the next island Kahuna someday.’’ Kiawe replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Ohhh, that job would suit you well.’’ Alex noted. Kiawe smiled sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Really? You think so?’’ he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Yeah! I’m gonna cheer you on on your training to become one!’’ Alex replied. He was about to say something else, but was interrupted by a new challenger. A young man, probably at his mid 20s, approached the two. His medium length blonde hair was well kept under the beanie he wore. He was also very tall. Kiawe went on to do what he always did, introducing himself and the trial to the challenger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Totem battle ensued and the challengers team was taken down with ease. Alex stared dumbfounded at how this challenger was like everyone else, not thanking his team at all. The day went as usual, and the two headed home by the end of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next week came and the same blonde man came to challenge the trial. He still didn’t manage to win, and was forced to leave with a loss at his hands. This went on for a couple of weeks. The challenger came to challenge the trial for the 11th time and lost again. Alex had by now taken notice of how mean he was to his team. As the challenger left, Alex was fuming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I’ve had enough. Wait here.’’ he said and ran after the challenger. He caught up with him fairly easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Hey! Dude!’’ Alex yelled. The blonde man turned around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’What?’’ he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Hey, you probably haven’t noticed me sitting there, but! I’ve come to notice you’re struggling to defeat the Totem Marowak.’’ Alex noted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Yeah, what about it?’’ the man replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Would you like to train with me? I could help you bond with your team so that they listen to you better too.’’ Alex said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Why would I want to train with you?’’ the man asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Well, as someone who beat the trial on my first try and as the Champion, I think I could give you some valuable tips. That’s all.’’ Alex mentioned. The word ‘champion’ seemed to pique the blonde mans interest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’So you are the Champion. No wonder you looked familiar.’’ the man replied and began tapping his chin. ‘’You know what, I’ll take you up on that offer.’’ he added. Alex beamed up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Awesome dude! The name’s Alex, Alex Kreetur.’’ Alex said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Dave. Dave Coller. When do we start?’’ the blonde man asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Well, how do Wednesday afternoons sound? That’s really all the free time I have in the week apart from Saturdays.’’ Alex replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Sounds good to me. Should we exchange numbers?’’ Dave asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Would be for the best, yeah.’’ Alex said, pulling out his phone. The two exchanged numbres and Dave was on his way then. Alex made it back up to Kiawe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Guess who just got his first apprentice, and who’s gonna help them beat your trial.’’ Alex teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Aleeeex!’’ Kiawe groaned before laughing a little. ‘’It’s good, it’s all good. Seems like he could use some of your advice.’’ he added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Hehe! He sure does need it, and I’m gonna teach him to show some love to his team too.’’ Alex said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wednesday afternoon came and Alex had agreed with Dave that they’d meet in Wela Volcano Park. Alex had a foolproof plan on how to get Dave started. He’d need to catch a Cubone and evolve it to get to know Alolan Marowak better and to learn its weaknesses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex arrived there first, with Dave close behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Dave, hey!’’ Alex greeted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Hey!’’ Dave replied. ‘’So, what’s the plan?’’ he asked. Alex explained the plan and Dave agreed to it. So they began hunting down a Cubone. Not long until they found one and Dave caught it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Now, does your team have names?’’ Alex asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Names? Why would I give them names?’’ Dave asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Makes bonding with them easier. And the better the bond, the better they listen in battle.’’ Alex explained. Dave tapped his chin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Okay, but I have no idea what to name everyone.’’ Dave confessed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I can help! Let your team out and I’ll look at their traits to determine names.’’ Alex replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Dave let out his team. Alex began pondering of names for them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Okay I think I got it.’’ he said. ‘’Your Decidueye, Assassin. Seaking, simply just King. Noivern, Choice or Destiny. You pick. Your Magneton, Chrome Dome. Your Arcanine you can pick yourself and this Cubone? Karamell, a fun nod to my Kara.’’ Alex babbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dave pondered for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You’re mostly a Fire type trainer, right?’’ Dave asked. Alex nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Then as a nod to your help, I’ll name my Arcanine Alex. And I think I’ll go with Choice for Noivern.’’ Dave explained. Alex was a bit taken aback by the name choice for Dave’s Arcanine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Aw shucks man. I’m honored to be the inspiration for his name.’’ Alex said. Dave chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Now what?’’ he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Now, we train your team, and especially Karamell. You need to do some training with her on your own too since she only evolves at night.’’ Alex explained. And thus the two embarked in battle, where Alex took it easy on Dave’s team. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two trained for a few hours, and agreed to meet again next week. By the time next Wednesday arrived, Alex had texted Dave enough to have him pamper his team a bit. Alex was surprised to see that Dave had arrived to Wela Volcano Park early.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Davee, my maaan!’’ Alex greeted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Yo, yo!’’ Dave replied. ‘’You won’t ever believe what happened last night!’’ Dave said, picking out one Ultra Ball and releasing the Pokemon inside. It was an Alolan Marowak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex beamed up at Dave, congratulating him on the evolution of Karamell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Now we can get to the meat of things, get to know every detail about what makes an Alolan Marowak tick.’’ Alex said. The two engaged in a battle of Alolan Marowaks then. Alex emerged victorious, as was to be expected but Dave’s Marowak did fare well against Kara. Afterwards Alex tested Dave’s full team in a full on battle. Dave’s team did well against Alex’s team, but Alex won in the end. As the two were pampering their Pokemon, Alex spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I think you’re ready to face the trial again.’’ he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You think so?’’ Dave asked. Alex nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Yeah! Your team has learned to listen to you, so they trust you. And you now know how Alolan Marowaks work.’’ Alex explained. Dave looked up in the evening sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Yeah. Yeah! We’re ready!’’ he piped up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’That’s more like it! Well, I think we’ll be seeing tomorrow then!’’ Alex said, getting up from the rock he was sitting on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Heck, yeah! Tomorrow!’’ Dave said. Alex called out Andre and took flight. Ever since becoming the Champion, he had trained his fear of flying and was now able to fly higher up than the tree tops. He still didn’t ascend to the clouds though. That would take way more flying and training. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thursday arrived. That morning Alex felt antsy. He could barely contain himself, waiting for 4 PM when he would see how well his and Dave’s training had worked. He was so sure Dave’d be the first challenger of the day. As time dragged on slow, Alex took care of paperwork in his room. He heard someone enter his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Hey.’’ he greeted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Hey.’’ Kiawe said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You ready for what will come today?’’ Alex asked. ‘’We trained hard for this day.’’ he added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I’m kinda excited to see how your training skills have worked.’’ Kiawe confessed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Me too. He fared well against me in battle and I’m one of the strongest, if not the strongest, Alolan trainers.’’ Alex mentioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Damn.’’ Kiawe said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Also can I just say how much I hate this side of being a Champion? The paperwork never ends!’’ Alex almost yelled. Kiawe chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Don’t.’’ Alex said. ‘’It’s not even funny anymore.’’ he added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Maybe you need a break from paperwork. How about a double battle?’’ Kiawe asked. Alex looks up from his desk and out the window. It’s a nice day outside, and Alex could use the fresh air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Sure I’ll just calculate this last thing and then we can go.’’ Alex said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Great. I’ll be waiting in the backyard.’’ Kiawe said, strolling out of the room. Alex followed him soon enough and the two embarked into battle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>4 PM came and Alex had the right hunch. Dave was there already waiting for the two to arrive. Dave greeted the two and soon enough the trial was going on full speed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dave saved King and Karamell for the Totem Pokemon and after what seemed like forever, he finally defeated the Totem Pokemon. Alex could see how Dave blinked, before realization struck the blonde trainer. Dave bumped his fist in the air with a loud ‘yes!’. Kiawe congratulated him on winning, and presented Firium Z to Dave. After that Alex walked over to the two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I told ya you could do it!’’ Alex piped up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’It wouldn’t be without your help!’’ Dave replied. ‘’You did so much for my team.’’ he added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Hehe, it was my pleasure.’’ Alex replied. The two chit chatted for a moment before Dave had to leave to challenge Mallow’s trial. Kiawe and Alex stayed at Wela Volcano Park until Mallow texted Kiawe that he was needed in Lush Jungle. Dave cleared the Lush Jungle trial with ease with his newly learned techniques from Alex and so he was on to challenge the Kahuna. Dave called Alex after emerging victorious in the Grand Trial and the two met up one last time before Dave left for Ula’Ula Island. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s life went on normally after that. Every once in a while he texted with Dave. Though what Dave texted him today, caused him to be a bit puzzled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Dave:</b>
  <span> ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>’Hey Alex. Do you ever get the feeling of being followed?’’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Sometimes yeah, why?’’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dave: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’I think these two creeps are following me around the islands. It’s creeping me out how much I run into them!’’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Dave, calm down and tell me what they look like.’’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dave: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Okay so they wear these futuristic white and blue suits and their eyes are always covered. Why did ya want to know what they look like?’’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Okay, not Team Skull then. Lemme know if those give you trouble. Anyways, futuristic suits? Maybe they’re foreigners just enjoying a holiday?’’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dave: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Oh Team Skull.. I’ve had some trouble with them actually. And I don’t know dude, this is really starting to creep me out. I’ve ran into them on every island I’ve been to so far!’’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Yeah you already said that once. Calm down. If they cause you trouble, let me know. I’ll try to find and chat with them then. Also, don’t worry about Team Skull, I’ll go teach Guzma a lesson again.’’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dave: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Thanks dude. Appreciate it.’’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’No problem, anything for a friend.’’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex set his phone down. Sigh. Here he goes again, to battle Guzma and remind him that Team Skull is done for. After that he’d go by to see Jason and practice some kickboxing to fuel out his anger in an effective way. Because he was pretty pissed out right now. Guzma never learns, it seems. He had become a nuisance. Alex wanted to just kick his ass in a fist fight by now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After defeating Guzma once again, Alex made his way to Jason. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Hey Champ!’’ Jason greeted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’No talky talky, only kicking.’’ Alex said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Oh geez, run in with Guzma again?’’ Jason asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Yep.’’ Alex replied, already pulling on his training gear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Aight, a power training then.’’ Jason replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex trained with Jason for an hour, finally calming down from his immense fury. The two went out afterwards to grab some Tapu Cocoa and biscuits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’So, you got your eyes on anyone yet?’’ Jason asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Nah. I’m fine with being alone. Makes life easier.’’ Alex replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Uh huh, but what if you found someone you fell head over heels for?’ Would your opinion change then?’’ Jason asked. Alex sipped his cocoa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Maybe, depends on the person.’’ Alex replied. ‘’Why are you asking?’’ he added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Eh, just thought someone like you deserves a happy relationship.’’ Jason noted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Pffff, after my last affair? Jason please, I am not ready to date anyone yet.’’ Alex said. ‘’No matter who it is, I will not start dating.’’ he added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Yeah, yeah, suuuuure.’’ Jason teased. Alex visibly pouted, causing Jason to chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Just kidding, you do you Champ. If dating isn’t for you, then it isn’t for you.’’ he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’That’s more like it.’’ Alex noted. ‘’How about you? Got anyone you like?’’ he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Not really.’’ Jason replied. ‘’Haven’t had the time to socialize a lot.’’ he added. Alex let out a hum in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I get that. You are the only one apart from the family who I see weekly. I should socialize more, we should socialize more to be honest.’’ Alex noted. ‘’Say what, how about we go out on a picnic someday after training? Bring some friends over, have a big gathering.’’ he added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Sounds like a plan.’’ Jason replied. The two chit chatted for a bit longer before Jason had to head back to work. Alex sat there alone, before calling Tierno. He walked home while talking to his friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That night Alex slept well, dreaming of sweet nothings. Tomorrow would be his day off and he was gonna do absolutely nothing but lay in bed. No one could pull him into adventures. He would kick their ass in a Pokemon battle if he had to. He just wanted to get some well earned rest.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Baby, You Are Out Of This World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>they meet, finally. now how will Alex work around his crush?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another long one heck yeah</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex woke up the next Tuesday morning to his phone ringing. He lazily reached for it on the nightstand before his hand hit it. He picked it up and looked at the caller. Dave. Why was he calling at 5 AM on a Tuesday. Alex answered the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Dave, morning.’’ he mumbled into the phone, half his face buried into the pillows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Aleeeeex my man! I’ve got a grand spanking opportunity for you!’’ Dave yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Oh, really now? What is it?’’ Alex asked, his interest piqued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’So you mentioned how you haven’t been to the Aether Paradise yet, right?’’ Dave asked. Alex hummed as a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Well! I got invited to go there and they said I can have a friend tag along! Do you wanna go? Please come with me, it’ll be fun!’’ Dave pleaded. Alex stared into the distance, gears in his head doing their work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Alex?’’ Dave asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Yeah! Yeah! I wanna go! Just lemme let the Pokemon League know and I’ll be there. Where should we meet?’’ Alex replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Ula’Ula Islands boat dock, in 30 minutes.’’ Dave replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Shit, half an hour? Arceus dang it I’m still in bed.’’ Alex complained. ‘’I’ll be there! Don’t let the boat leave without me!’’ he added, closed the call and hopped out of bed. He rushed his shorts and tank top on, grabbed his messenger bag and ran downstairs with Papie. He passe by the breakfast table, getting curious looks from the family when he rushed by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You’re not gonna have breakfast?’’ Sima asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Sorry! Need to be at Ula’Ula in 30 minutes!’’ Alex yelled from the doorway. He rushed his sneakers on and dashed outside, calling out Andre and taking flight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He arrived on Ula’Ula Islands boat dock five minutes before the boat was set to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Aleeeeex!’’ Dave greeted as the Champion landed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Hey Dave!’’ Alex replied. ‘’I’m so excited!’’ he added. The two got on the boat and sat down, chit chatting while the boat made its way to Aether Paradise. As the boat came to the dock within the artificial island, Alex and Dave got off and were greeted by an Aether Paradise worker, who introduced herself as Wicke. She gives the two a tour around the facility before they come in to the conservation area. They walk around, before long finding the leader of Aether Paradise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Ah, greetings, greetings! You must be Dave! And would you look at that, you’ve got the Champion with you.’’ she greeted. ‘’My name is Lusamine, I am the President of this wonderful place.’’ she added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Hey.’’ Dave said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Yo.’’ Alex said. ‘’Great to be here, finally.’’ he added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’It’s a pleasure to have you both.’’ Lusamine said. ‘’I’ve heard great things about both of you.’’ she added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex chuckles awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Alex, I’ve heard that you love Pokemon a lot. We have that in common.’’ Lusamine said. ‘’Pampering them so much.’’ she added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Hah, yeah! Pampering makes them trust, and it’s trust that keeps them fighting for you.’’ Alex said. Papie barked by her trainers side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Wonderful!’’ Lusamine said. Before she could speak again though, the whole facility rumbled. A large hole began appearing behind Dave and Alex. The two turn around just in time to witness something coming out. It had long gangly limbs made out of cables, and it sparked electricity from its pointy head. Papie growled at it. The being stood there for a moment before attempting to attack Alex and Dave. Papie rushed between the new being and her trainer, and released a Flame Wheel. Dave sent out his Arcanine to battle beside Papie. The two Arcanine’s forced the being back into the hole with series of fire based attacks. The hole disappeared with the being and silence fell upon the conservatory area. Alex was breathing heavily. Papie had gotten hurt in the battle. He went to the Arcanine and pulled out some Hyper Potions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’What the hell was that?!’’ Dave exclaimed, flinging his arms up in the air to make his point. ‘’Arceus, I didn’t know things like that existed!’’ he added. Dave was breathing heavily as well, from the adrenaline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’That was an Ultra Beast that came from the other side an Ultra Wormhole.’’ a new voice said. Alex had his attention on Papie so he misse half of the sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’The Ultra what from Ultra where?’’ he asked, still tending to Papie’s wounds. Dave turned around, half expecting to see who he thought he’d see. When he does, he rolls his eyes very exaggeratedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Oh… it’s you two again.’’ Hey Alex?’’ Dave begins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Yeah?’’ Alex asked, finally wrapping up with Papies wounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You know how I’ve been telling you that I might have some creeps following me around the region? Well, turns out I really can’t go anywhere without running into them.’’ Dave said, crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You want my honest opinion? I think you shouldn't judge people by how often you run into them.’’ Alex began, starting to turn around. ‘’I mean, I’m sure they’re just tourists from another region interes- Oh. My. Sweet. Arceus.’’ Alex is now facing the creeps Dave was talking about. Or well, Alex was staring deep into the eyes of the man in front of him. Alex makes a mental note that they are the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen. He starts feeling light headed, unable to form words. He can see the man talking but he can’t hear a word. Alex stays in his trance until Dave elbows him into the side, snickering all the while doing so. Alex turns to look at Dave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’What?’’ Alex asked, completely oblivious to what was going on. Dave just smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Oh, nothing, nothing.’’ he snickers, before leaning closer to Alex’s ear. ‘’You should see your own face right now.’’ he whispers, stifling a laughter. Alex slaps himself on the face, he realizes how warm it is. Embarrassed he buries his face into Papie’s fur and groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while Dave has managed to calm down from his laughing fit, and he pulls Alex from Papie’s fur, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. Alex stares at the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’He’s sorry. He doesn’t normally act like this.’’ Dave said. Okay good, Alex thought. Dave is covering up it for him. The urge to fling himself to the water is strong to Alex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’And oh hey! You’ve been looking for someone strong enough to help that ‘Blinding One’, right? Well, look no further, because Alex right here is your guy. He’s the region Champion after all, can’t get much stronger than that.’’ Dave explained. Alex turns his face to Dave, and the look of horror on his face makes Dave snicker again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I- what? Dave- No. I mean, yes. I’m the Champion. But- Dave- why. you can’t just- to total strangers- what if- oh my Arceus Dave. I think I’m gonna faint.’’ Alex stutters and stumbles a lot with his words. He can feel everything go black in his vision field. Oh, what a great first impression from the Champion of Alola. Yeah, definitely the number one choice. Alex faints, Papie begins to panic and Dave thinks Alex is faking it. Wicke rushes to Dave and Alex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what felt like forever, Alex can feel himself waking up. He can hear Dave’s voice, yelling frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I- I didn’t think he’d actually faint! No, no, he’s fine, he didn’t hurt himself. No he didn’t fall, I had my arm around him the whole time and Papie was by his other side.’’ he yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex tunes out of it and  lifts his head up to see he’s lying on a couch, with Papie sleeping by his side on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’What the hell happened?’’ Alex asked, he had no memories of the final minutes before everything went black. Dave pulled the phone away from his ear when he realized Alex was awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Alex! Oh my Arceus I thought you’d never wake up. Are you okay?’’ Dave asked as he rushed to the couch and kneeled down beside it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I… yeah. I’m fine. How’d I get here?’’ Alex asked, sitting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Oh, uhh well… You fainted in the conservatory area so we had to carry you over here. Oh and guess who actually carried you here.’’ Dave said, smiling sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Duh, you of course, I mean who else…’’ Alex didn’t even get to finish his sentence when Dave shook his head with the goofiest grin ever on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Then who…’’ Alex mumbled. Dave could clearly see the gears in Alex’s head do their work and spin. As realization struck Alex, his eyes widen and he turns to Dave with horror on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Please don’t tell me that it was…’’ Alex began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Ding! Ding! Ding! Correct answer!’’ the goofy grin doesn’t leave Dave’s face. Alex fumbles for the nearest pillow and screams his lungs out into it, falling flat on the couch. Dave places a hand on Alex’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Hey, don’t worry. He didn’t seem to enjoy it either.’’ Dave said. Alex pulls the pillow down enough to see Dave and send him a death glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I have to admit though, it looked cute.’’ Dave snickers. Alex throws the pillow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Well, that was unnecessary. Anyway, get up. Everyone’s waiting for you.’’ Dave said, standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two are about to exit the room when Dave speaks again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Oh, and have fun looking through all the pics I secretly snapped with your phone.’’ he said. Alex yells and runs after the blonde trainer, but stops on his tracks when he sees the man from earlier again. Okay, act cool. Alex walks past him, avoiding eye contact all together and then proceeds to speedwalk past Dave, Wicke and everyone else in the room. He doesn’t listen to anyone’s words and just runs around the corner. Backing up to the wall and clutching his chest. Fuck. If these guys started giving Dave trouble, Alex would have a hard time talking to them after this whole ordeal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night when Alex finally got back to the ranch, he goes through all 20 something pictures Dave had taken on his phone. The first few were selfies of Dave and Alex’s unconscious body. Alex deletes them and sends a text to Dave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Selfies? Really dude?’’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Dave:</b>
  <em>
    <span> ‘’Oh my gosh, you FINALLY decided to take a peek?’’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Dave: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Anyways, look a bit further. There should be a whole new folder in there somewhere.’’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Dave: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’I even named it for you, bro. ;)’’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Alex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Dave.’’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Alex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’If I find a single toilet or naked selfie, I’m personally burning your belongings.’’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Dave: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Lol.’’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Dave: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Trust me. You’re gonna love them.’’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex flicks back to the gallery on his phone and scrolls down, seeing the new folder. Dave seemed to have set previews for folders off. He texts Dave again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Okay.’’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Dave: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Mhmm?’’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Alex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’I’m guessing it’s the folder that’s named ‘&lt;3 DULSE &lt;3’? What’s with the hearts?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Dave: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Oh hey! You found it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Dave: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’C’mon! Open it! I know you’ll like it :)’’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Dave: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’No.’’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Dave: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’You’ll love it.’’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Alex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’I beg to differ.’’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Dave: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Aleeeeeex come oooooooon.’’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Dave: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Just do it.’’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Alex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Fine, fine.’’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Dave: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Yessssss.’’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, Alex goes to the folder and taps it open. The first ten images are of the guy back from Aether Paradise. Alex scrolls down and oh sweet Arceus, was that him? Being carried by the stranger? Okay, it’s cool. Except that it’s not. Alex’s face is probably redder than the feathers of a Talonflame. He flicks back to the messaging app. A deep sigh escapes his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’...’’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Dave: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Soooo? :3c’’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Alex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’DAVE.’’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Dave: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Lemme guess, you’re gonna thank me for being such a great friend? :0’’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Alex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’HOLY FUCK DAVE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! YOU THINK IT’S JUST OKAY TO TAKE MY PHONE AND TAKE PICTURES LIKE THESE IN SECRET??? OH MY ARCEUS DAVE WHAT IF HE FINDS OUT? LIKE. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?’’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Dave: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Oh.’’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Dave: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’’So you didn’t delete them?’’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Alex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Oh my Arceus Dave. I want you to know that I hate you right now. A lot.’’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Alex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’And no, I didn’t. Yet.’’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Dave: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Pfff, I’d love to see that day come when you delete those pictures.’’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Dave: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Oh yeah, just for the record. If you didn’t get it from the folder name. Your new crush’s name is Dulse.’’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Dave: </b>
  <em>
    <span>‘’You’re welcome &lt;3’’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex groans, and sets down his phone on the nightstand. He lets out another loud groan, muffled into the pillows. Good grief was he glad he’d never have to see those two again in his life. Or that’s what he thought.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The very next day, Wednesday, after the whole fainting incident at the Aether Paradise. Alex and Kiawe were out and about washing Pokemon. It was a very darn hot day, even more reason to be shirtless, so Alex left his tank top back in his room. It’d just get drenched and smelly. Besides, it was just him and Kiawe today outside. Because it was so dang hot, Kiawe decided to go get something to drink for the two and disappears to the front yard. Upon arriving there, he comes across Dave and guess who he got with him? Yep, the Ultra Recon Squad. Dave notices Kiawe and walks up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Hey, is Alex home? He’s not answering his phone.’’ Dave asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Yes, yes he is.’’ Kiawe said, glaring at Dave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Great! Do you think he could come here? Kinda have something important to tell him.’’ Dave said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’No, I don’t think he can.’’ Kiawe replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Oh? Why’s that? He’s not sick, is he?’’ Dave asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’No. He’s just angry with you.’’ Kiawe replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Still? How long is he gonna hold this grudge against me?’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’For quite a while buddy. What you did yesterday was kinda shitty y’know.’’ Kiawe said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I’d honestly refer to it as doing a favor, but anyways…’’ Dave started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile in the backyard, Alex is getting rather suspicious of how long Kiawe is taking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Hey Kiawe! What’s taking you so long? I know I’m practically soaked wet here, but this soap water isn’t gonna help with the dehydration!’’ he yelled, considering getting up and going after him, but before he could react, Kiawe replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I’ll be back in a minute!’’ Kiawe yelled. Dave holds back a laugh. He always gets his head in the gutter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’So, get to the point. We don’t exactly have all day.’’ Kiawe said. Dave motions at the two standing by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Uh yeah, could you take them to talk with him?’’ he asked. Kiawe doesn’t exactly get time to answer as Dave is already leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Great! Thanks! I’d love to stay to see the outcome but I gotta finish up my Ula’Ula trials!’’ and with that, the asshole of a friend was gone. In the backyard, Alex has his focus on the Tauros so he doesn’t see them coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Took you long enough.’’ Alex teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Yeah, didn’t exactly make it even indoors.’’ Kiawe replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’How so?’’ Alex asked, buried behind the soapy Tauros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Ehh, you want an honest answer?’’ Kiawe asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Preferably.’’ Alex replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Got to the front yard and noticed Dave had arrived with these two.’’ Kiawe said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Dave, of course.’’ Alex snarled. He grabbed the hose and began rinsing the soap off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’So, who’d from his team did he drop off at my care th- oh.’’ Alex’s sentence is cut short as he notices the two newcomers. Okay, slight panic time. Alex instantly drops the hose and wraps his arms around the scars on his chest. Try to act normal. He looks at Kiawe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I have questions.’’ Alex said. A small pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’First of all, what’d he say?’’ he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Told me to bring them to you.’’ Kiawe replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Okay, typical from him. Secondly, why? Was it Dave’s idea?’’ Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Perhaps we can provide a suitable answer to your questions.’’ Oh Arceus save Alex, Dulse’s voice sent shivers down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Oh uh, well- I mean sure. I’d love that.’’ Alex stuttered. Alex, stop it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Well, I’ll go see if a second try provides us with some Fresh Water.’’ Kiawe noted before anyone else could speak. Alex looks at him with a look that says ‘please don’t leave me alone with them’. Kiawe pats Alex on the shoulder before walking off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Don’t worry, I’ll be back before you can say Inferno Overdrive.’’ Kiawe called out over his shoulder. Papie comes by Alex’s side from the shady spot she was sleeping at. She can sense her trainer is nervous right now. Alex mutters ‘Inferno Overdrive’ before turning his gaze back at the two, but it was kinda hard to keep eye contact when their eyes were covered. So his eyes wander off to Papie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Sooooo yeahhhh, why’d you need to talk with me?’’ Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’We are researching ways to become better in Pokemon battles. Your friend suggested that you could be of help.’’ Dulse said. Alex scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Me? You really believe him even after the whole fiasco at the Aether Paradise yesterday? Well, I mean I could take it as a second chance….’’ he muttered the last part. Dulse nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Oookay. Uh, so what do you wanna know?’’ Alex asked, relaxing a bit to Papie. He moves one of his hands to pet her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Everything!’’ the girl piped up. Oh yeah, Alex never caught her name. Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Like ‘everything’ everything?’’ Alex asked. The two nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Oh boy… that’s…. that’s quite a lot to cover. Like everything from Pokemon types to battle tactics and from choosing the perfect team to held items. Not even a week would be enough to go through all of it. Uh, how much time exactly would you have to dedicate to all of this?’’ Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’With good luck, mere months.’’ Dulse responded. Alex nods his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Uh huh, that’s good. Possibly even enough time. And when, uh, would you like to start these educational meetings?’’ Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’As soon as possible.’’ Dulse replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Oh… well then. Hang on, it’s Wednesday right now…. how would once a week starting tomorrow around midday sound? That’d mean we’d meet every Thursday. I kind of have my Champion duties to take care of on Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays. And other important things on Saturdays. Sundays are kind of my real days off.’’ Alex explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’That sounds good.’’ Dulse replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Great! Then I’ll see you tomorrow. Same place and all.’’ Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Until tomorrow.’’ the two say, taking their leave. In the same moment, Kiawe comes back with the Fresh Water. After the two had disappeared behind the corner, Alex sinks to the ground and drags his hands across his face. He let out a long groan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Oh my Arceus, Kiawe, what did I get myself into?’’ Alex groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I dunno, what DID you get yourself into?’’ Kiawe asked as he handed over the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’They needed my help with learning how to properly Pokemon and I agreed. Kiawe, what am I gonna do? I’m a Champion for Arceus’ sake, not a Pokemon Professor. Teaching Dave was one thing, but to teach these two? Oh my Arceus.’’ Alex groaned, flopping onto his back on the muddy ground. He laughs a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’What am I gonna do? And oh hot Spearow droppings, it’s gonna bother me SO much that I can’t see their eyes. Well okay, maybe that’s for the best. I’d only get distracted by those beeeeeautiful baby blue eyes Dulse has.’’ Alex muttered. Kiawe kneeled down beside Alex and placed his hand onto his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Hey Alex. Have you noticed that you have a hardcore crush on someone? If I was you, I’d be happy to experience this.’’ Kiawe noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Yes, I have. And that someone is apparently from another darn world Kiawe! What if that world doesn’t even have the same moralities as we have? What if they don’t know what love is? What if I’m hopelessly crushing on someone who doesn’t even know what love is? What if he’s not even human?’’ Alex spewed question after question. The rest of the day went by with Alex freaking out and asking impossible questions while trying his best to take care of the ranch chores.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, tomorrow would be hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex didn’t sleep at all that night. In the morning, at around 5:30 AM he got up and went to help Sima with breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Hey, you guys have a whiteboard or something? I could really use one today.’’ Alex asked as he popped the bacon muffins into the oven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’We actually do.’’ Sima replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Sweet. And is it okay if I use the back yard?’’ Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Of course dear.’’ Sima replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Awesome, thanks.’’ Alex said. The rest of the family was coming around for breakfast at 6 AM and the family sat down to the table. Everyone saw how nervous Alex was, with his fidgeting and lack of sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’It’ll be fine Alex.’’ Kiawe said. ‘’You’ve gone through worse.’’ he added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I knooooow.’’ Alex replied. ‘’Still doesn’t make it any easier.’’ he added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Hey, if you need any help, just yell for me. Okay?’’ Kiawe noted. Alex nodded. The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then came around midday. Alex was standing in the front yard, fidgeting with the hem of his tank top. Papie stood by his side, offering comfort in any way she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’It’ll be fine, right Papie? It’s not the end of the world or anything, we’ve almost been through that, haha!’’ Alex muttered. Oh boy, he was so nervous. Would he remember to tell everything about today's topic? What if he fucked it up? Shit. Before he could start even worrying over worse things, the two arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Heyyyyyy.’’ Alex said. ‘’Glad you could make it.’’ he added. Oh Arceus this was awkwaaaaaaard. The two greeted Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Okay, we’ll be going to the backyard.’’ Alex said and began leading the way. Once there, he pulled out the whiteboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Okay so. I think it’s best we start from formally introducing ourselves, since we’ll be meeting seven times over the course of the coming weeks.’’ Alex began. ‘’I am Alex, the reigning Champion of Alola and your teacher.’’ he added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I’m Zossie!’’ the girl piped up. Ah, that was her name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’And I’m Dulse.’’ Dulse said. Oh sweet, his voice still sent shivers down Alex’s spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Alright then since I didn’t know what you guys already know and don’t know, I decided we’d start from Pokemon types, weaknesses, advantages and immunities today. Sound okay?’’ Alex asked. Zossie and Dulse nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’We’ll start with the easy ones. Fire, Grass and Water.’’ Alex began. ‘’Fire, my type, beats Grass but is weak against Water, whereas Grass is strong against Water.’’ he explained, drawing the type symbols and scribbling on the whiteboard.  Alex then took it a step up, and went to the more difficult types. It had been a solid 45 minutes of him speaking alone. He looked at the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Any questions?’’ he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Nope!’’ Zossie said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Why do you specialize in just one type?’’ Dulse asked. Oh. Well that had almost nothing to do with the topic. Alex chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Oh uh…. it’s actually a very personal reason, and I’ve just been raised in a family of Fire type trainers. I guess that’s why?’’ Alex replied. Please don’t ask anymore personal questions, please dont’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Was that family this family?’’ Dulse asked. Oh for fuck’s sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Uh, no. I’m originally from Kanto. It’s a region far away from here.’’ Alex replied. Dulse nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Any more questions?’’ Alex asked. Both of them shook their heads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Okay! I think that does it for today then, I really need to get ready for lunch and heading out to take care of things.’’ Alex said. ‘’I will see you next week, in this same place, at the same time.’’ he added, and excuse himself inside. Once he close the door behind him, he sunk to the ground and sighed hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Everything okay there?’’ Kiawe asked from the lunch table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Yes and no.’’ Alex replied. He got up to his wobbly feet, and got over to the table, sitting down at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’He started asking very personal questions.’’ Alex said. ‘’Why would he need to know why I’m a Fire type trainer or who my real family was?’’ he added, not quite understanding the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Oh.’’ came from the whole family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I’m sure he meant well.’’ Kiawe noted. Alex looked up from his palms, groaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Yeah because knowing my history will help them learn how to Pokemon.’’ he groaned, before starting to even consider eating. Alex welled in the two questions for the remainder of the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next week arrived way too soon. As asked, Dulse and Zossie arrived at the exact same time as before. Okay cool, they respected the time Alex gave them. Once in the backyard, Alex took out the whiteboard again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’So, today is all about battle types and tactics. There are many types of battles but the most notable ones are singles, doubles and multis.’’ Alex began. ‘’In single battles…’’ he then went on to explain in detail how every battle type worked. He then called out to Kiawe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You called?’’ Kiawe said, popping into the backyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Yeah, help me demonstrate how single and double battles work.’’ Alex said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Oh, sure!’’ Kiawe said. The two then pitted their Arcanine’s against each other in a single battle and Marowak’s and Charizard’s in doubles. Alex profusely apologized for not being able to show multi battles, but told the two that in a future lesson they’d see multi battles live.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’So, any questions regarding the topic of today?’’ he asked, putting pressure on staying on topic today. No questions. Okay, cool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Okay then, now we’ll get to one of the interesting parts of Pokemon battles. Held items. There is a large array of items that a Pokemon can hold to better their battling, be it a healing item or an item that boosts their stats.’’ Alex began, before going on a full rampage about the best items to use in his opinion. Which was very biased because of him being a Fire type trainer. By the end of it, Alex was out of breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Questions?’’ he asked, taking a sip of his water. Still no questions. Okay then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Well then, that concludes today's lesson.’’ he said. This time he watched the two leave before going inside for late lunch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex was actually excited for the third meeting with Dulse and Zossie as it was his favorite topic; pampering and affection. The aforementioned people arrived on time once more, and they stayed in the front yard this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Now, this lesson might be short and simple but it’s one of the utmost important things about having Pokemon. At least if you ask me, a lot of trainers will say it is useless and a waste of time and that it makes your team and by extension, you, soft.’’ Alex began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You guys have any Pokemon?’’ he asked. Dulse nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Bring ‘em out. We’ll be needing them today.’’ Alex said, calling out his whole team as well. Dulse released his Poipole and Zossie brought out her Furfrou. Alex went to the table at the porch and grabbed the basket there, bringing it over to the hoard of Pokemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Now these.’’ Alex said, grabbing a thing from the basket. ‘’Are called Poke Beans.’’ he added, showing off the Rainbow Bean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’They are used to raise the affection level of your Pokemon, as well as a treat for them.’’ he said. He offered one to Papie who gobbled it down in an instant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Now my Arcanine, Papie, loves these things.’’ Alex said, before offering the basket to the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Go on and try giving one to your team member.’’ he said. Zossie grabbed a Bean and offered it to the Furfrou who ate it in an instant. Dulse on the other hand hesitated for a moment before grabbing a Bean and giving it to Poipole. The purple and pink Pokemon took it and inspected it with care before biting down. The expression on its face brought pure joy to Alex. It must’ve been the first treat Poipole got from its trainer. Poipole finished the Bean in an instant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’See? Pokemon love these. Now people say I overfeed my Pokemon, but they need the energy for battles. And a little treat here and there won’t hurt them.’’ Alex explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’And now, we get to my absolute favorite; pampering.’’ Alex said, he called Papie over and asked her to roll over, before rubbing her tummy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Who’s a good girl? Who’s a good girl? You areeee, yes you areee.’’ he went on to baby talk to her. He then got up, and cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To put it simply, giving scratches, petting them, giving them treats,  telling them they’ve done good… that’s pampering and it raises their level of trust toward you.’’ he explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Why don’t you give it a try?’’ he offered. Zossie almost instantly began scratching her Furfrou behind the ear, but Dulse. Oh Dulse. He stood there, stoic. Alex raised an eyebrow at him, not realizing it at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Go on, I’m sure they’ll like it.’’ he said. Dulse hesitated before calling Poipole over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Poipole, you’ve been doing good.’’ he said. Poipole tilted its head at the sudden attention, before realizing what was going on. Poipole flew around Dulse, making sounds of pure joy. Alex smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Oh and one more thing! Names! Give your Pokemon names! That helps you bond with them.’’ Alex piped up. ‘’This is my team.’’ Alex motioned at the Pokemon around him. ‘’That’s Andre, that’s Mente and beside her is Neme. That little rascal there is Talo, and beside him is Kara. And this, as I said, is Papie.’’ Alex named each of his team members. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You don’t need to decide instantly, but eventually.’’ he added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Well then, that’s it for today if you don’t happen to have any questions.’’ he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’How did you name your team?’’ Zossie asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I, uh, usually come up with them at the spot of catching them. Sometimes looking at their personality will help with naming.’’ Alex said. ‘’Anymore questions?’’ he added. Both shook their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Okay, I’ll see you next week. Be sure to bring your Pokemon next week.’’ Alex said, and excused himself away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next Thursday felt like it’d take forever to come. Alex was anticipating this meeting the most so far, as they’d be heading to the Battle Tree. Now, he had no idea how strong Dulse and Zossie’s Pokemon were, but his plan was to have them watch him climb the tree up to the Battle Legend. That all changed when only Dulse appeared on the day of meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Where’s Zossie?’’ Alex asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’She said she felt a bit sick.’’ Dulse replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’And you left her alone.’’ Alex noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Dave’s with her.’’ Dulse replied. Alex shrugged. Of course. Dave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Well then, that changes the plans for today a bit but not by a lot. Now, let’s go. We need to get to Poni Island, and the boat leaves in an hour.’’ Alex said, strolling past Dulse and off to the distance. Dulse made to follow him shortly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two walked in awkward silence to the city. Alex was trying to come up with topics to discuss but found himself at a loss. Man, he was better than this with people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’So uh, where you from?’’ Alex began. Heck, might as well get to know his crush better while on their long way to the Battle Tree, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Ultra Megalopolis.’’ Dulse replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Now that’s a mouthful.’’ Alex said. ‘’Is it like, a region somewhere orrrr?’’ he added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’It’s a completely different dimension.’’ Dulse said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Ohhhh, so you’re not from this world then.’’ Alex noted. Great, he was crushing on a possible alien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Aaaanyways. Is learning how to Pokemon the only reason you’re here?’’ he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’No.’’ Dulse replied. Man this guy was short with his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Oh.’’ Alex replied. ‘’Well, I won’t pry further. I’m not that kinda person.’’ he said. The whole way to the city, Alex tried to get Dulse to talk more, but failed horribly. Upon getting up on the boat, the two sat down, next to each other. Oh great, he didn’t know what personal space was either. This’d prove to be a painful day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex’s phone began ringing. He pulled it out of his bag and looked at the caller. It was a video call from Trevor. Alex groaned before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Trevoooor!’’ he greeted. ‘’What a timing dude, I’m stuck on a boat for an hour or so.’’ Alex tried to keep his phone close to himself, to not show he wasn’t alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Aleeeeex! Great to hear!’’ Trevor replied, and Alex could see Tierno there too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Hey Tierno.’’ he greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Hey hey!’’ Tierno replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Why ya guys video calling me so late into the night?’’ Alex asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’We haven’t seen each other in over six months dude!’’ Tierno said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Yeah!’’ Trevor added. ‘’Are you hiding something? Why is the phone so close to your face?’’ he added. Alex chuckled nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Ahaha, no particular reason.’’ he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Dude, who ya hiding? Finally met someone new?’’ Trevor teased. Alex could feel the heat creep up on his face. He then groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Dude, you okay with being seen by my friends?’’ he asked from Dulse, who nodded after some pondering. Alex put the phone further away, and the look on the two boys faces on the other side were unreadable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’We’re acquaintances. I’m teaching him how to Pokemon.’’ Alex quickly blurted. Dulse waved his hand at the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Oooooooh, you’re a Champion and a Pokemon teacher now?’’ Trevor asked. ‘’I thought you hated teaching.’’ he added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Well…. the circumstances were odd, I couldn’t decline.’’ Alex said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Suuuuuure.’’ Tierno teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Anyways! How have you guys been?’’ Alex tried to switch the topic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’We’ve been fine, helping Professor Sycamore a bit more with Mega Evolution.’’ Trevor replied. ‘’We’ve found out that some Pokemon in Hoenn Mega Evolve so we’ll be departing there soon.’’ he added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Oh that’s nice! Hoenn is a nice region! Be sure to bring you Water types there.’’ Alex replied. They chatted about Hoenn for a bit before Alex wanted to end the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I’ll text ya guys later, okay?’’ he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You better!’’ they both said in unison. Alex chuckled and closed the call. He and Dulse sat n silence for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Why are we going to Poni Island today?’’ Dulse suddenly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Oh! We’re going to the Battle Tree. Today’s the day we’re delwing to multi battles.’’ Alex replied. ‘’The original plan was to have you guys watch as I battle with someone else by my side, buuuuuut since Zossie isn’t here, you can battle with me. Which brings me to my question. Ya bring any Poke Balls with you? You’ll need two Pokemon for multi battles.’’ he added. Dulse turned his head to Alex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’T-that is if you want to battle by my side, haha, I’m not forcing.’’ Alex blurted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’If that’s what you deem to be the best option, then yes.’’ Dulse replied. ‘’And no. To answer your question.’’ he added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Oh well okay, I have a few spare Ultra Balls from my adventures. You can have them.’’ Alex said. The rest of the boat ride was spent in silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon arriving to Poni Island, the two made their way to Poni Plains where Alex remembered the stronger Pokemon to hide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Okay, you can catch any Pokemon you’d like.’’ Alex said as the two arrived there. It wasn’t long until a lone male Pyroar approached from the bushes and attacked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I’d weaken him down before trying to catch him!’’ Alex piped up. Dulse called out his Poipole and attacked the Pyroar. After two hits, the Pyroar faltered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Okay, now catch it!’’ Alex yelled. Dulse threw the Ultra Ball at the Pyroar, pulling it inside the ball. The ball wiggled thrice before locking on to place. Alex came over in an instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Great!’’ he exclaimed. ‘’Now we just need to heal him and we’re ready to challenge the Batte Tree.’’ Alex said, pulling out a Hyper Potion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Bring him out.’’ Alex instructed. Dulse released the Pyroar, and Alex sprayed the Hyper Potion on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’There we go!’’ Alex said as the Pyroar roared in joy. ‘’You’re a good boy, aren’t ya?’’ he said, entering baby talking mode again. He ruffled the Pyroar’s mane a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Okay, let’s go.’’ Alex said, getting up from the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two made it to the Battle Tree. They booked in and it was a show from there on out. They managed to make it to battle number 10 before both of Dulse’s Pokemon went down and it was up to Alex to defeat the opponents. After doing so, Alex called to quit the challenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’This is all for today.’’ he reasoned. ‘’You get the basic gist of multi battling now.’’ he added. They then made their way back to the boat dock, and boarded the boat. Sitting there, in rather comfortable silence, Alex texted Trevor that he’d be able to call in an hour or so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Hey, Alex?’’ Dulse began. Ohhhh the way he said Alex’s name made shivers run straight down Alex’s spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Yeah?’’ Alex asked, recovering from the shivers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Would Pyro be a suitable name, for the Pyroar?’’ Dulse asked. Alex nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Of course, you can name your Pokemon how you want. Well, maybe not profanities.’’ Alex said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Then his name is Pyro.’’ Dulse noted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’A great name for a great Pokemon.’’ Alex replied. This time the two actually chit chatted about small things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were back on Akala Island, Dulse asked Alex something he’d never thought to be asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Do you think we could have an extra meeting this week?’’ Dulse asked. Alex stopped on his tracks and turned around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Uh sure, I just don’t think I can figure out a topic so fast. Kinda have everything planned out already. How’s Sunday? That’s my day off, but I can make time for you…. guys. Both of you. Or just you, if Zossie is still sick.’’ Alex exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Sunday sounds good. Same time?’’ Dulse asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Same time. Same place.’’ Alex said. ‘’See ya on Sunday.’’ he added before strolling off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex wasn’t sure if he was surprised or not, to see just Dulse on Sunday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Zossie still sick?’’ Alex asked as he came out the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Oddly enough yes. She was fine the days inbetween but she’s feeling sick again.’’ Dulse replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Should probably get her checked if it keeps up.’’ Alex noted. Dulse nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Anyways, I couldn’t figure out a topic for today so it’s just casual hanging out in the city, if you’re up for that. Maybe I’ll figure something out on the way there.’’ Alex said, skipping over to Dulse. Before he could speak, Alex spoke again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Oh I know now! We’re gonna go stock up on Poke Beans.’’ he said. Dulse nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk to the city was a relaxed one. The two walked side by side, in silence. That was until Alex decided to break the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Hey. You asked on our first meeting why I’m a Fire type trainer. Would you like to know the reason? I think I can tell now that it’s just you and me.’’ Alex began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Only if you want to.’’ Dulse replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Okay. To cut it short and keep it simple; I’m a pyromaniac.’’ Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Pyromaniac?’’ Dulse asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Yeah. I love fire. I love seeing things burn. But! Not when it gets lethal to someone.’’ Alex explained. ‘’Through Fire types, I can see fire without hurting anyone too bad.’’ he added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Interesting.’’ Dulse said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Haha, yeah.’’ Alex replied, smiling sheepishly. ‘’How about you, if you had to pick a type, what would it be?’’ he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Hmm, good question.’’ Dulse said, pondering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Think about that one, because I still have a Pokemon catching lesson coming up.’’ Alex teased. ‘’And I will need Zossie to be there too.’’ he added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two finally arrive in the city. Alex beelined for the treats store instantly. Inside Papie beelined for the Rainbow Beans. Alex walked over to her, looking at the Beans and looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You really want these? They’re expensive as heck Papie.’’ Alex noted. Papie let out two barks. Alex sighed. He put a dozen in his shopping basket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Happy?’’ Alex asked. Papie barked twice again. Alex turned to Dulse. ‘’The things I do for my Pokemon sometimes, man.’’ he said. ‘’We gonna go broke at this rate.’’ he added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Why do you give in so easily to her?’’ Dulse asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’It’s a long story. And something I don’t like sharing in a crowded place like this.’’ Alex noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Maybe one day we’ll be somewhere where no one can hear, and I’ll tell.’’ he added. He really hoped and wished that that would happen. He really wanted to at least become friends with this man. He could live with his stupid little crush if it meant they’d be good friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Why don’t you pick out some Beans for Pyro and Poipole? It’s on me.’’ Alex said. ‘’Maybe get some for Zossie’s Furfrou too.’’ he added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Are you sure?’’ Dulse asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’One hundred percent positive. Any Beans, absolutely any Beans.’’ Alex said. ‘’Even the Rainbow ones. I’ll manage until my next paycheck.’’ he added. Dulse then picked out a couple Beans, and Alex hoarded them in his shopping basket before heading to the cash register. Alex made to pay the Beans, and the two were out of there before Papie could beg for more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Wanna get some coffee? Or tea?’’ Alex asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Sure, though I’ve never had either.’’ Dulse replied. Alex gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You’re missing out. I loooooove coffee. It’s great.’’ he said, beelining for the nearest coffee shop. Inside he pondered for a moment what to get, before settling on a choco latte. Dulse asked Alex for recommendations, and Alex recommended the cappuccino. His back up plan was to drink both of their coffees if Dulse didn’t like it. They get their drinks and settle on a table outside. Alex sips his hot choco latte. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Mmmmm, I missed this.’’ he exclaimed. He then proceeded to take a big sip, nearly burning his tongue. Dulse takes a careful sip of his cappuccino. Because of his visor, Alex can’t quite pinpoint his opinion on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’How is it?’’ he decided to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’It’s… interesting to say the least.’’ Dulse replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Ya like it? Because if ya don’t, I’m the local coffee trash can.’’ Alex joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I think I do like it.’’ Dulse said. Alex smiled softly. Success. Alex was about to open his mouth when a familiar voice called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Alex! Hey!’’ it was Jason. Alex turned his head to the direction of the sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Oh Jason! Hey!’’ he greeted as the purple haired man came over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’What’s brought you out in the city today?’’ Jason asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Had to stock up on Poke Beans. The usual.’’ Alex replied. ‘’Oh, lemme introduce you. Jason, this is my new, I guess I can call you, my student, Dulse. Dulse, this is my kickboxing trainer and one of my best friends, Jason.’’ he added, motioning between the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You’re teaching on top of your Champion duties? Man you love living on a tight schedule.’’ Jason noted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I don’t teach everyone. Only those who come to me about it now, and even then it needs to be urgent.’’ Alex explained. Jason gave Alex a knowing look. Alex ignored it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Anyways, we were kinda in the middle of something.’’ Alex noted. Jason took the hint quite easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I’ll see you in training!’’ he said as he skipped off, snickering to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Sorry. My friends don’t usually act like they’ve been acting.’’ Alex apologized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’It’s fine.’’ Dulse replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Anyway, I can’t wait to introduce you further to the vast world of coffee. There are some great strong coffees if you end up liking those, but also there are a lot of soft coffees.’’ Alex explained. It felt like hours had passed when the two were done with their coffee. Alex looked at the time on his phone. Shoot, he’d missed dinner. And as if on cue, his tummy rumbled. Alex chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Well then. Missed dinner and now my tummy is angry about it.’’ he said, smiling sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Would you like to head back home for late dinner?’’ Dulse asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’My home or your home?’’ Alex asked, before slapping a hand on his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Both are an option.’’ Dulse said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Where do you even live?’’ Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’At the Aether Paradise.’’ Dulse replied. Oh. Made sense. Kinda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’They just allow Dave to come there to babysit Zossie?’’ Alex asked. Dulse nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You should be allowed in there too, seeing as you are the Champion.’’ Dulse said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Well then. In that case, your home. I wanna talk to Dave.’’ Alex said. ‘’And see Zossie.’’ he added. And so the two departed to the Aether Paradise. Alex texted Kiawe to let him know he’d be home late today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon arriving to the Aether Paradise, Alex yelled for Dave. He was found within the conservatory area with Zossie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Alex? What are you doing here?’’ Dave asked as he saw the Champion storm over to him. ‘’And werent’ you angry with me?’’ he added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I was. But I need to talk to you. Stat, alone.’’ Alex said. Dave looked at him, before his eyes wandered to Dulse. And then back to Alex. He was trying to connect the dots here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Dave. Now. Please.’’ Alex repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Okay okay, come. I know a place where we can talk.’’ Dave said, leading Alex out of the conservatory area. Before they left, Alex told Dulse to come find him in 15 minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were in a small room out of everyone’s ear shot, Alex broke down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Dave! What do I do? I don’t know what I’m doing. I’ve been doing and saying stupid things in his company and I think I’m making a fool out of myself. Fuck, Dave, help me.’’ Alex pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Dude, calm down. One step at a time.’’ Dave said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Calm down? I can’t! We came here for dinner, Dave, for fuck’s sake it feels like a sudden date.’’ Alex pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You…. he invited you for dinner?’’ Dave asked. Alex flopped down on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Yes! And I agreed! Is this considered a date? Don’t tell me I lunged straight into a date with almost a total stranger.’’ Alex rambled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I don’t think he’s a stranger anymore. You’re at least on the first levels of friendship by now if he invited you over.’’ Dave said. Alex looked up from the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You’re… you’re actually right.’’ Alex pointed out, realization striking him. Dulse asked him here for a reason, probably. Maybe he wanted to actually get to know Alex better. But why? Why, why, why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Okay, chill. You’ve never agreed with me.’’ Dave pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I’m just so confused.’’ Alex confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I’d be too. But hey, you got two people rooting for you. At the least, I don’t know about your family, but me and Zossie are already shipping you two together.’’ Dave mentioned. Alex sat up. Was Zossie faking being sick just so Dulse would spend time with Alex? Ohh, clever girl.  Alex would have to thank her when he had the chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Okay, okay. It’s just dinner. Nothing else. He’s just being nice since I missed dinner.’’ Alex made mental notes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You can do it, Alex. I believe in you.’’ Dave said. ‘’Oh, 15 minutes are almost up. You better get yourself together.’’ he added. Alex took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could do this. It was just dinner. He then heard the door to the room open, and he sat up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You done?’’ oh, it was Dulse. Alex looked at his direction. Oh shit. He wasn’t wearing his visor, nor his helmet. Alex flopped back down on the couch, took the nearest pillow and screamed into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You okay Alex?’’ Dulse asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’He’s fine. Just, overwhelmed.’’ Dave said. ‘’Well, I’ll be heading back to Zossie.’’ he added before exiting the room. Dulse waited by the doorway for Alex to gather himself up from the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I’m fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine. Don’t worry. I’ll get up in a bit.’’ Alex exclaimed. He didn’t see it but Dulse was smiling. When Alex finally got up, he lazily trotted over to Dulse and the two exited the room. Dulse lead Alex to the kitchen like area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’What would you like?’’ Dulse asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Anything by this point.’’ Alex replied as he sat down at the table. He was just marveling at Dulse, but the instant he turned around, Alex’s eyes were on the table. Dulse brought over some leftover poke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You okay?’’ he asked as he sat to the seat across from Alex. Papie had settled herself into a corner in the room, lazily looking over her trainer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Yeah. Just, overwhelmed like Dave said. Today’s been a wild ride.’’ Alex said, shoveling food to his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You wanna talk about it?’’ Dulse asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Already talked about it with Dave.’’ Alex replied, all the while avoiding eye contact. Silence filled the room, and it was awkward. Alex finished eating, and checked the time. It past past 8 PM already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Welp, it’s getting late. I should head home so I am ready for work tomorrow morning.’’ Alex said. He got up and excused himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I’ll see you, and Zossie, on Thursday, as usual.’’ he said and ventured into the hallway. As if on cue, Zossie and Dave were in the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’We’re you two eavesdropping?’’ Alex asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Yes.’’ Zossie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’No.’’ Dave said. Alex shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’C’mon Dave, let’s go.’’ Alex said, pulling Dave by the arm and down the hallway. ‘’See you on Thursday Zossie! We’ll be catching Pokemon so try to be there!’’ he yelled over his shoulder. Zossie looked down the hallway, after the two trainers had disappeared around the corner, she made her way to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’What wass al that about?’’ she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I have no idea. Just… sudden happenings.’’ Dulse replied. Zossie sighed. This’d take a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next Thursday arrived fast. Alex was still overwhelmed by Sunday’s happenings, but decided to focus on today, not the past. He went to the front door and stepped out to the porch, looking off into the distance. His heart skipped a beat when he saw both Zossie and Dulse approach. And Dulse’s Pyroar was out of his ball. Good, this was good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Heyyy!’’ Alex greeted, stepping off the porch and waving his hand at the two. ‘’Glad to see you both made it!’’ he added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Wouldn’t miss catching a new team member!’’ Zossie piped up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Alright, that’s the spirit!’’ Alex said. ‘’Now let’s get going, onward to Route 6!’’ he added. They arrived to the Route fairly fast and began searching for the Pokemon Alex thought to be the best option for the two. Eevee. The one Pokemon that evolved into whatever your heart desired. Well, almost. It took a while but they found one, and within the battle it called out another Eevee as its ally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Okay, now do the same you did with Pyro!’’ Alex instructed. Dulse’s Poipole weakened the two Eevee’s to a point of faltering, and the two threw Ultra Balls at the Pokemon. The balls wiggled thrice, without the Eevee’s escaping. Alex made it over to the two as they picked up their new team members. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Congrats! You’re now happy owners of a Pokemon that can evolve into many types. Fire, Water, Electric, Fairy, Dark, Grass, Psychic, Ice. The possibilities are endless!’’ Alex exclaimed. He then went to explain how each evolution happened and piqued Zossie’s interest into a Fire Stone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You want a Flareon? I think I have a spare Fire Stone back at the ranch. How about you Dulse?’’ Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Is this why you wanted to know what type I’d like to train?’’ Dulse countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Exactly the reason I asked that.’’ Alex said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’To be quite honest, I still don’t know.’’ Dulse replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’That’s fine! No need to rush it. Evolution is a thing you can’t undo.’’ Alex pointed out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Now, as for that Fire Stone. Join me back at Paniola Ranch.’’ he added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio then made their way back to the ranch, where the two waited outside while Alex was digging around in his room for a Fire Stone. Once he found it, he let out an ‘aha!’ sound and rushed back out. He handed it to Zossie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’We’ll go over evolution on our next lesson, but I think you should evolve Eevee now if you want to.’’ Alex said. Zossie nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Then let your Eevee touch the stone and watch as magic happens.’’ Alex said. Zossie held out the stone to her Eevee, who poked it with her snout. She then began shining and growing, and before long in that Eevee’s place stood a Flareon. Alex smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I’m gonna call her Flare!’’ Zossie piped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’A good name.’’ Alex noted. ‘’Anyways, that’s all for today.’’ he added. He was about to head back inside for dinner, but got stopped by Dulse. Zossie had already began making her way back to the boat dock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Hey, do you think we could… hang out again?’’ Dulse asked. Alex was a bit taken aback, blinking his eyes before replying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Of course! How’s Sunday again? We can figure out what to do then.’’ Alex suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Sunday is perfect.’’ Dulse replied. ‘’See you then.’’ he added and began making his way after Zossie with Pyro close behind. Alex didn’t realize the goofy smile on his face until Kiawe pointed it out indoors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’What’s with the smile? Did ya finally ask him out?’’ Kiawe asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I think he just asked me out.’’ Alex replied. ‘’I ain’t sure tho.’’ he added. ‘’Could just be friends hanging out.’’ he said. Kiawe hummed as a response before returning his attention to dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night Alex slept well, and dreamed of things he wished he could achieve. One of which was confessing his little crush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, Sunday. It arrived fast. Alex was waiting on the porch, with Papie eagerly wagging her tail on the front yard. She began barking as she saw Pyro and Dulse approach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Heyyy!’’ Alex greeted, waving his hand. Dulse waved his hand as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’So what should we do today?’’ Alex asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I’d really like to learn more about your history with Papie.’’ Dulse said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Ohhhh, so a secluded area is needed today.’’ Alex noted. ‘’I think I know just the place.’’ he added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The two made their way to the place Alex was talking about. It was a small cliffside hidden from civilization. Alex sat down on the grass, patting the spot next to him. Dulse sat down on the spot. It was at that point that Alex decided to let Neme out to play with Pyro. Papie nestled herself behind the two trainers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Okay so. How I met Papie and why I give her everything she wants…. to put it simple, she was mistreated before I got her. I found her abandoned in a dumpster, starving. At first she didn’t trust me at all, she wouldn’t listen to my commands and she wouldn’t eat. But after the incident that caused this scar on my face, she’s been trusting me.’’ Alex began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’We got attacked by a wild Ninetales. It slashed my face right open when I was protecting Papie from its claws. And this scar, I kinda wear it with pride but also not. It’s the only scar on me that gives me mixed feelings. It’s the reason Papie is the way she is now, but it brings pain also.’’ he added, tracing over the scar with his fingertips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I see, I see. You’ve come a long way it seems.’’ Dulse noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Yeah. I, we, have.’’ Alex replied. He was stifling tears. He sniffled. Papie noticed this and whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’It’s okay Papie, just happy tears.’’ Alex said. ‘’I’m sorry, I’m such a crybaby when it comes to Papie. I don’t know what I’d do without her.’’ he added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I get you.’’ Dulse replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You do?’’ Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Poipole is the same to me.’’ Dulse said. ‘’I’ve had Poipole ever since childhood. I couldn’t imagine my life without Poipole.’’ he added. Alex sniffled. The two then went on to talk about how Dulse obtained Poipole. Afterwards Dulse wanted to show Alex somethine. Alex’s interest was instantly piqued. Dulse pulled out the Ultra Ball that had Eevee in it. He released him from the ball. Though he wasn’t an Eevee anymore, he was a Sylveon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Fairy?’’ Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Fairy.’’ Dulse replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I didn’t expect that at all. I was so sure you’d go with Jolteon or Umbreon.’’ Alex confessed. ‘’Not that Fairy would be a terrible choice, it’s good actually.’’ he added. Dulse smiled, which caused Alex to smile as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Goes to show you’ve learned to pamper your Pokemon.’’ Alex noted. ‘’Have you picked out a name yet?’’ he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Pixie.’’ Dulse replied. Alex nodded. ‘’A fitting name.’’ he noted. They chatted for another couple hours about Pokemon that had big impact on their lives, before Alex decided to open up about his past in general. It was getting late though, and the two opted out to going home. As the two trainers stood up, they faced each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Well, it was nice talking to you. Been wanting to open up to someone who isn’t a professional.’’ Alex said. He nor Dulse noticed their Pyroar’s circling them, before each lion stopped behind their trainer. And what came next, from both lions was a headbutt to their trainers back. Alex was sent face first into Dulse’s chest. He managed to yell out Neme’s name before impact. Both Pyroar’s let out roars of victory, staying behind their trainers to ensure they wouldn’t move until things were settled. Alex could feel his face heat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a deep sigh and a loud groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Are you okay?’’ Dulse asked as Alex didn’t move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Mhmmm.’’ Alex mumbled. ‘’I’m gom htay with my fahce bhuhied to hide the embahhahment.’’ he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’What was that?’’ Dulse asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I said; I’m gonna stay with my face buried to hide the embarrassment.’’ Alex repeated as he lifted his face from Dulse’s chest, his chin still resting there. It was not that Alex noticed he wasn’t the only one with a face redder than Talonflame. The two stared at each other for a while, before smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You do know you’re really important to me, right?’’ Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Mhmm.’’ Dulse replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Can we agree to never talk about this again?’’ Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Mhmm.’’ Dulse hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’There’d be no end to the already ridiculous amount of teasing from Zossie and Dave.’’ Alex said and buried his face into Dulse’s chest, humming contently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Hey Alex?’’ Dulse asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Mhm?’’ Alex hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Do you think you could look at me?’’ Dulse asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Mhmm.’’ Alex replied. ‘’But it’s not fair.’’ he added, lifting his face again so that his chin rested on the chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’How so?’’ Dulse asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You get to hide those pretty baby blue eyes of yours.’’ Alex noted. He could visibly see the flush on Dulse’s face deepen, and so he had the most shit eating grin on his face. Dulse lifted his arm, his hand hovering over Alex’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’May I?’’ Dulse asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Y-yeah…’’ Alex replied. The two just stared at each for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Alex, I don’t know how to phrase it wisely, but….’’ Dulse started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Yeah?’’’ Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Well, the truth is…’’ Dulse tried again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Yeeeees?’’ Alex poked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I want to be with you.’’ Dulse finally said. Alex lifted his arm, his finger hovering above Dulse’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Can I?’’ Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Go ahead.’’ Dulse replied. Alex pressed his finger to Dulse’s lips to silence him for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Dulse, hun. Ever since that terrible day at the Aether Paradise, all I’ve really wanted was to be with you too.’’ Alex confessed. They both had the goofiest, widest smiles on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex buried his face into Dulse’s chest again, humming contently. He then lifted his head up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Let’s agree to keep this affair secret for now? We’re only telling Kiawe.’’ Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I gotta agree.’’ Dulse said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’That means no telling Zossie because I’m sure she’d tell Dave. Those two have been scheming behind our backs to get us together anyways.’’ Alex muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’My mouth is sealed until we’re ready to let them know.’’ Dulse replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Good, good. Now let’s get going.’’ Alex said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two arrived at Paniola Ranch. Alex opened the front door, and made it inside with Dulse. Kiawe turned his attention from the television to the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Hey, how’d your date go?’’ he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Well….’’ Alex began, entwining his fingers with Dulse’s. Kiawe noticed this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Ohhhhhh, congrats dude!’’ he said, smiling wide. Alex also smiled wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’But it’s a secret. No telling absolutely anyone.’’ Alex exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’No worries bro, my mouth is sealed.’’ Kiawe replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Good, thanks bro.’’ Alex muttered, and lead the way upstairs. Alex showed Dulse his room and they settled to sit on the bed. Dulse made to discard his visor and helmet. Alex leaned his head on Dulse’s shoulder before turning his head to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I’ve been meaning to ask. Is there a reason you guys cover up so well outside?’’ Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Yeah, there is. We’re sensitive to sunlight, since Ultra Megalopolis is filled with artificial light. Though I think that over time we’d get used to sunlight again.’ Dulse replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’It’s a shame because I really, really love your eyes.’’ Alex noted. ‘’I’ve gotta admit it, the first day, I fell for you because of your eyes. They’re just a huge plus now that I actually know you better.’’ Alex confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Thanks. You’re the first person to say that, actually.’’ Dulse said. Alex hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Wanna lay down for a bit or should you be going already?’’ Alex asked. Dulse pondered for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I’ll make time for you. Dave can babysit for another hour or so.’’ Dulse said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Wonderful.’’ Alex said. So the two laid down, face to face. Alex let out a content hum. Now he knew he had everything he needed in life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’Hey Dulse?’’ Alex started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Yeah?’’ Dulse asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You’re so out of this world.’’ Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’That would be correct, yes.’’ Dulse replied, oblivious. Alex laughed out loud. Oh, he’d have so much to teach Dulse about dating. Oh, so much.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Blinding One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex witnesses Dave do great things, but life isn't all about great things isn't it? That shows when a drunk asshole makes his way to the League.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter has a bit of violence and a drunk asshole in it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a very lazy Saturday. Dulse had dropped by Paniola Ranch to see Alex, and the two were now headed toward the city to restock on Beans once more. Alex had bought almost the whole Rainbow Bean stock this time around, shoving half of it to Dulse because he still refused to pick out Rainbow Beans for his team when Alex offered to buy them.<br/>‘’I’m sure Poipole, Pyro and Pixie will love them.’’ Alex noted. <br/>‘’You’re being way too generous.’’ Dulse replied. <br/>‘’Dude, you know I have the funds right now to pamper my Pokemon, pamper your Pokemon and heck, one day even you.’’ Alex said.<br/>‘’What about you?’’ Dulse asked. ‘’You need some pampering as well.’’ he added. Alex looked up at him, shaking his head.<br/>‘’Getting to be with you is more than enough pampering.’’ he said.<br/>‘’Alex. When was the last time you actually took time to just relax?’’ Dulse asked. Alex tapped his chin, deep in thought.<br/>‘’Can’t remember. Been a while.’’ he confessed. Dulse shook his head.<br/>‘’Alex, you need to take some time for yourself. Relax a bit. Get a massage or something. Watch a movie. Get a fancy dinner, go out and have some fun.’’ he said. Alex just stared at him, before sighing.<br/>‘’Guess you’re right. Maybe after today’s kickboxing or tomorrow.’’ Alex noted. ‘’Which reminds me would you like to join me today to my training?’’ he asked. <br/>‘’I’d love to.’’ Dulse replied. <br/>‘’Oh! And you can totally join me to my therapy session. I’m sure my therapist would be more than happy to meet the reason I’ve been so giddy and happy about.’’ Alex exclaimed. <br/>‘’You have therapy AND kickboxing today?’’ Dulse asked. Alex nodded.<br/>‘’I got a tight schedule, I know.’’ he said, sheepishly smiling.<br/>‘’Even more reason to take time to yourself. Know what, I’m treating you to dinner tomorrow.’’ Dulse said. Alex just stared at him, dumbfounded.<br/>‘’Are you sure?’’ he asked.<br/>‘’100 percent sure.’’ Dulse replied. Alex shook his head. <br/>‘’Now you’re being way too generous. But heck, I’ll take you up on that offer.’’ he said. ‘’Anyways, my therapy is in 30 minutes and the place is nearby. You wanna tag along?’’ he asked. <br/>‘’I think I will.’’ Dulse replied, and thus the two began making their way over to the therapist. </p>
<p>Sitting there in the waiting room, the two were chit chatting and planning the dinner when Alex’s therapist came to call him in.<br/>‘’Oh hey, I hope it’s alright that I brought company.’’ Alex said. The therapist eyed Dulse for a moment, before looking back at Alex with a knowing look.<br/>‘’Of course!’’ the therapist said, before leading the way to her room. Alex sat down at the comfy chair, and patted the chair next to him. After discarding his head gear, Dulse sat down on the spot.<br/>‘’So, who have you brought with you today?’’ the therapist asked. Alex smiled sheepishly.<br/>‘’Well, Miss Abstracto, this is Dulse, my boyfriend.’’ he said, his fingers entwined with Dulse’s. Miss Abstracto’s eyes lit up.<br/>‘’So he’s the man you’d been so nervous and giddy about over the past weeks?’’ she asked. Alex nodded. <br/>‘’Very much yes.’’ he said. <br/>‘’How’d it happen? If you don’t mind me asking, that is.’’ Miss Abstracto said. <br/>‘’It’s… kinda embarrassing.’’ Alex said, rubbing the back of his head. <br/>‘’Now, now, you know you can talk about anything within this room and it won’t leave.’’ Miss Abstracto reminded. Alex laid back in his chair and sighed. <br/>‘’You wanna tell this time how it happened?’’ he asked with his gaze on Dulse, who nodded and began explaining about their Pyroar’s headbutting them in the back, causing them to crash into each other. By the end of the story, the therapist was softly smiling at the two.<br/>‘’I can see why you’d think it’s embarrassing.’’ she said. They then talked about Alex’s mental health for a bit before getting to a topic way too familiar. <br/>‘’So, have you been taking time to yourself?’’ Miss Abstracto asked. Alex’s eyes darted around the room, before he sighed.<br/>‘’Nope.’’ he finally said. ‘’But! We are gonna go to dinner tomorrow, that counts, right?’’ he asked.<br/>‘’As long as you have fun and get to relax, then yes.’’ the therapist replied. They then recapped different methods for Alex to relax on Sundays, and they went over some important points to Alex’s anger management lessons. Upon exiting the therapist’s room and getting out of the building, Dulse asked something Alex was expecting to be asked.<br/>‘’You have anger management issues?’’ Dulse asked.<br/>‘’I do. But! It’s been getting better!’’ Alex replied.<br/>‘’I wonder what other new sides you have to you that I’ve yet to discover.’’ Dulse noted. <br/>‘’Oh, honey, just you wait and see. I’ve got a lot in store.’’ Alex replied, chuckling. ‘’Anyways, how about we grab something before kickboxing? I could really go for a Malasada.’’ he added. Dulse nodded, and the two made it to the sweets shop. </p>
<p>Then it came time for kickboxing. Jason greeted the two as they entered the building.<br/>‘’Aleeeeex! How was therapy?’’ Jason asked, spreading his arms open wide. Alex dug in to the hug.<br/>‘’Jasoooooon! It was okay.’’ he replied. Upon parting, Jason’s gaze fell on Dulse.<br/>‘’I didn’t think you’d be bringing audience.’’ Jason noted.<br/>‘’Well, I thought I’d formally introduce you to my boyfriend.’’ Alex replied. The look on Jason’s face left Alex chuckling. <br/>‘’I knew it!’’ Jason yelled. Alex shook his head. <br/>‘’So yeah. We’re a thing now. Anyways, I’ll go get changed.’’ Alex said, before making his way to the changing room. He quickly pulled on his training gear and came back to see the two men chit chatting. Then training ensued. </p>
<p>‘’Come on Champ, show me how much you hate this pillow!’’ Jason yelled. ‘’Imagine it being your worst enemy!’’ he added. <br/>‘’Fuck Team Skull!’’ Alex yelled as he kicked with all he got. ‘’And especially Guzma!’’ he added. Jason and Alex yelled at each other for about an hour, before it was time for cool down. Stretching himself as instructed, he spared a glance at Dulse. <br/>‘’You’re staring.’’ Alex noted.<br/>‘’I am. I’m fascinated by this whole ordeal.’’ Dulse replied.<br/>‘’How so?’’ Alex asked, chuckling.<br/>‘’I didn’t think you had this much frustration in you.’’ Dulse noted. Alex chuckled more.<br/>‘’Focus!’’ Jason yelled. ‘’Or you’ll be so sore tomorrow, you can’t get up from bed.’’ he added. Alex was now full on laughing. He flopped down on the floor and curled up as his sides hurt from laughing so much. <br/>‘’Alex, honey, you know you need to get up tomorrow.’’ Dulse noted, stifling laughter himself. ‘’Don’t forget the plans.’’ he added. Alex was laughing so bad, he started crying.<br/>‘’No worries!’’ he yelled. ‘’I’ll get up even if it was the last thing I do!’’ he continued to yell in between laughter. It didn’t take much for Dulse to stop stifling his laughter. Jason sighed, before chuckling himself. He went to grab the water can and chugged the water on Alex, who just laughed more.<br/>‘’Jason! Fuck you!’’ he yelled. ‘’I’ll get you back for this!’’ he added. The laughter went on for some minutes before Alex finally calmed down, finished stretching and got changed back to his daily gear. <br/>‘’See ya next week!’’ Alex yelled as he and Dulse departed from the building.<br/>‘’See ya Champ!’’ Jason yelled back.</p>
<p>The two had been aimlessly walking around the city when Dulse’s phone began ringing. He looked at the called, and instantly picked up.<br/>‘’Zossie, what’s the problem?’’ he asked. Alex could hear the loud ranting of Zossie. He caught the name Cosmog, Blinding One, Lusamine and Dave. <br/>‘’We’ll be there as soon as possible.’’ Dulse said before the call ended.<br/>‘’What’s up?’’ Alex asked.<br/>‘’We need to get to the Altar of the Sunne, stat.’’ Dulse noted. <br/>‘’Why?’’ Alex asked.<br/>‘’You’ll see.’’ Dulse replied, and the two began making their way to the Altar as fast as they could.</p>
<p>Upon arriving there, they saw Dave and Zossie with an unfamiliar face waiting for them. Zossie rushed over to the two, rambling on about the Blinding One. Dave greeted the two with the wave of a hand. <br/>‘’What’s up?’’ Alex asked.<br/>‘’Lillie’s mom decided to go fight the Blinding One on her own, and Cosmog isn’t moving at all.’’<br/>‘’Lillie? Cosmog?’’ Alex asked. Dave motioned to the blonde girl.<br/>‘’That’s Lillie, and Cosmog… er, Nebby.’’ Dave replied. Alex waved his hand at her, and she came over. <br/>‘’You must be Alex.’’ Lillie said. Alex nodded.<br/>‘’The one and only.’’ he replied. </p>
<p>Dave made his way to one of the two platforms surrounded by water, with the Moon Flute at hand and Alex made his way to the other one with the Sun Flute. He looked at Dave’s direction and the two nodded. Alex placed his mouth on the flute and blew. They played out a tune, in harmony. Suddenly the ground beneath them began rumbling, and the water around them began shining. The water climbed up the tower, and opened up the gate that beamed out to the center of the Altar. Nebby escaped Lillie’s bag and went to the center of the beam, beginning to change form as it came into touch with the beam. Soon enough, in Nebby’s place stood Solgaleo. Nebby let out a roar. Dave, Alex and Lillie all rushed over to Nebby. Lillie went on to ramble to Nebby about not doing that again. </p>
<p>Suddenly, an Ultra Wormhole opened up and Miss Lusamine fell through it, landing roughly on the ground. Lillie rushed over. Alex and Dave looked up to the wormhole and shuddered as a jet black being came out.<br/>‘’Lillie, Dave, Alex! Run away! Necrozma. That thing…. it’s a monster!’’ Lusamine yelled, before fainting. Alex and Dave both took a stance, sending out their strongest team members. Papie and Assassin cried out a battle cry, but Necrozma didn’t seem to bother with the two, as it turned to look at Nebby, who let out a battle cry as well. Nebby and Necrozma then duked it out, in a long battle before the two crashed to the ground, Necrozma pinning Nebby down by the head. A strong light began emitting from the two, and the trainers had to shield their eyes from the vast light. When they could remove their arms from their faces, they were shocked to see Necrozma had taken Nebby over in an amalgamation of the two. Necrozma turned around and spared a glance at the trainers, before multitudes of Ultra Wormholes opened up in the sky, with Ultra Beasts emerging from them and fleeing all around Alola. Alex and Dave looked at each other, nodded, and thus Dave took the stage and initiated the battle with Necrozma. Alex pushed himself backwards to Zossie and Dulse, pulling Lillie with him. After what felt like forever, Dave defeated Necrozma. Dave was about to cheer, but then the defeated Pokemon let out a roar and began sinking through an Ultra Wormhole. Darkness fell upon the Altar as the wormhole closed and Lillie rushed to it. <br/>‘’What do we do now?’’ Alex asked, turning his gaze to Dulse. ‘’We’re shrouded in darkness and that Necrozma took Nebby!’’ he yelled. Dulse shook his head.<br/>‘’Necrozma seemed to be intrigued by Dave’s Z-Power Ring.’’ he said.<br/>‘’You think it wants Z-Crystals?’’ Alex asked.<br/>‘’Could be. Dave seems to have gathered multiple of them.’’ Dulse noted. <br/>‘’Dave! Get you ass over here!’’ Alex yelled. Dave turned around, and saw the stern look on the Champions face. He rushed over to the three.<br/>‘’What’s up?’’ he asked.<br/>‘’We need you.’’ Alex said.<br/>‘’We?’’ Dave asked.<br/>‘’You were able to defeat Necrozma.’’ Dulse butted in. ‘’You might be able to help Solgaleo.’’ he added. <br/>‘’Me? What about Alex? He’s stronger than me.’’ Dave pointed out. Alex shook his head.<br/>‘’I’m not the one who just defeated Necrozma though.’’ he said. ‘’I believe in you, Dave.’’ he added. Dave looked at Alex, and then at Dulse.<br/>‘’Okay. What do we do?’’ he asked. <br/>‘’You can travel to Ultra Megalopolis on our Lunala.’’ Dulse said. Alex raised his eyebrow.<br/>‘’You’ve had a Legendary Pokemon all this time? No wait, that doesn’t matter right now.’’ he said, muttering the last part to himself. Dave nodded.<br/>‘’You’ll need the right get up for it though.’’ Dulse noted. ‘’Zossie, you got the gear?’’ he asked. Zossie nodded.<br/>‘’Yup!’’ she said, before planting the tote bag on her shoulder to the ground beneath Dave.<br/>‘’Gear up, and you’ll be ready.’’ Zossie piped up. Dave quickly put on the Ultra Recon Squad suit, discarding his jacket to the ground. Dulse then picked out the Beast Ball, and released Lunala. <br/>‘’Lunala, bring Dave to Ultra Megalopolis.’’ Dulse instructed. Lunala let out a cry in response and allowed Dave to hop on to its back before opening up an Ultra Wormhole. Dave sent one last glance to Alex, before taking off.<br/>‘’Good luck!’’ Alex yelled after him. And with that, Dave was gone. Alex stood there, with Dulse by his side.<br/>‘’Do you think… he’ll come back in one piece?’’ Alex asked. <br/>‘’Necrozma is strong, but Dave has proved himself to be strong as well. I’m sure he’ll be fine.’’ Dulse replied, placing his hand on Alex’s shoulder. Alex almost leaned into the touch, but then remembered no one around them knew yet. </p>
<p>It felt like hours had passed before light began dripping down from the sky, and Nebby arrived through an Ultra Wormhole. Alex looked at Dulse, and he could feel the giddiness in his stomach twist and turn. He had to restrain himself from just jumping into Dulse’s arms at that moment. Soon enough another Ultra Wormhole opened up and Dave came through on Lunala. He hopped off, panting. Alex rushed over to him, almost tackling him to the ground. <br/>‘’Dave you did it!’’ Alex yelled, as he hugged Dave.<br/>‘’I did! But not without a cost.’’ Dave said.<br/>‘’Oh no…. what happened?’’ Alex asked.<br/>‘’We lost Chrome Dome.’’ Dave said. Alex’s jaw dropped. <br/>‘’No!’’ he yelled. ‘’Dave! I’m so sorry!’’ he added, hugging his friend tight. <br/>‘’And Necrozma got away…. it's somewhere here in Alola.’’ Dave noted. ‘’I’m gonna find it.’’ he added. Alex pulled away. <br/>‘’But what about your Island Challenge?’’ he asked.<br/>‘’Don’t worry. I’ll be back on track as soon as I find that monster.’’ Dave said. The tone Dave used left a sour taste in Alex’s mouth.<br/>‘’Whatever you say, buddy.’’ Alex said. Dulse and Zossie came over, recapping the events that had just taken place with Dave before Dave was off to find Necrozma. Lillie and Lusamine followed Dave soon. It was just Alex, Dulse and Zossie left there. Alex sighed.<br/>‘’I hope Dave finds Necrozma before this repeats.’’ he said. He so badly wanted to just lean into Dulse’s shoulder, to get some comfort. <br/>‘’I’m sure he will.’’ Dulse replied. Alex hummed. <br/>‘’You guys probably need to go chat with Lusamine, I’ll be heading home.’’ Alex said. As he took a few steps forward, he turned around to face Dulse and motioned with his hand and mouthed for him to call Alex later. Zossie turned her head to look up at Dulse.<br/>‘’What?’’ Dulse asked. Zossie just squinted her eyes.</p>
<p>Sunday morning. Alex groaned. He turned around in bed, his arm falling off the edge. Today would go by so slowly, he was sure of that. Waiting for 6 PM. Pain. Misery. His second, well technically first official, date with Dulse. Alex tossed about in bed, flinging the blanket off as it was getting hot outside and the heat seeped indoors. He rolls onto his stomach and reaches for his phone. He flicks into the messaging app, seeing he had gotten a text from Trevor during the night. He replied to it absentmindedly. He then flicks to the first contact number, Dulse, and texts him a ‘good morning’ and ‘how do I kill the time while I wait for tonight?’’. Not even a minute later he gets a ‘morning, Sunshine’ and ‘I’m sure you’ll figure something out’ as a reply. Alex huffs. Maybe he could go to the Battle Tree today. Or maybe Jason would be able to meet up in the city. He then decided to contact the aforementioned friend. They made plans to get coffee and brunch. Afterwards Alex scurries home to change into something that would fit a fancy restaurant better. He pulled on his red flannel shirt, and black jeans, with a plain black tank top beneath the flannel. Choosing this outfit in this heat was gonna be the end of him, but he wanted to look good so he didn’t pay it any mind. He decides to brush his hair once more, the tangles never ending.</p>
<p>It’s 5 PM. Alex is nervously fumbling with the hem of his flannel shirt in the living room.<br/>‘’Relax bro, it’ll be fine.’’ Kiawe said, now turning his attention from the television to Alex.<br/>‘’I knooooow. I just, I guess I ain’t used to going on dates.’’ Alex noted. Then there was a knock at the door and Alex sprung up from the couch. He ran to the door, gathered himself and opened the door. His eyes widen at the sight. It’s Dulse, but he’s in casual, well, semi formal wear. He’s wearing a white tank top under his dark blue flannel, and are those fucking skinny jeans? Alex lets out a whistle, before slapping a hand to his face.<br/>‘’I take it that you like it.’’ Dulse noted, chuckling. He pulls his sunglasses down to get a better view of Alex.<br/>‘’Boy, do I!’’ Alex exclaimed. ‘’And eyy, flannel buddies.’’ he added, chuckling. <br/>‘’Good, good. Wanted to be a bit more formal for the occasion.’’ Dulse said, putting his sunglasses back on. ‘’Now, shall we get going?’’ he asked. Alex gives one last glance to Kiawe and calls for Papie.<br/>‘’Don’t expect me home anytime soon! Papie, go time!’’ he exclaimed, before stepping out the door.  </p>
<p>The walk to the city happens mostly in nervous silence. Alex starts humming a familiar tune halfway through the walk. He skips to the beat. Dulse can’t help but chuckle at his antics. <br/>‘’Why don’t you sing out loud?’’ he asked. Alex stopped on his tracks, and turned around.<br/>‘’You want me to sing? Geez, I sound like a dying Swanna when I sing.’’ Alex replied. ‘’I play the guitar way better than I sing.’’ he added.<br/>‘’You play the guitar?’’ Dulse asked. Alex nodded. <br/>‘’I just didn’t bring my guitar with me from Kalos. I mean I could probably borrow Kiawe’s but having one of my own would be neat.’’ he noted. Dulse then proceeded to smile wide.<br/>‘’Oh no, you’re not planning something, are you?’’ Alex asked upon noticing. Dulse’s smile keeps on and Alex begins to yell.<br/>‘’You are so not spending a single dime on a guitar for me! Dude! No way!’’ he yelled. <br/>‘’What’chu gonna do to stop me?’’ Dulse snickered. <br/>‘’I… I… uh, fuck! Dude that’s unfair!’’ Alex yelled. ‘’I swear to Arceus, I will get you back one day.’’ he added.<br/>‘’Sure Sunshine, sure.’’ Dulse replied, chuckling.</p>
<p>The two arrive at the outskirts of the city, and Alex collects himself. He runs a hand through his hair. They step on the pavement, exiting the gravel road and begin making their way onward to the restaurant. Now, Alex had no idea which one Dulse had picked, so seeing it was one of the most expensive ones, Alex resumed yelling about being treated way too well. Some bypassers gave him a look, and he slapped a hand to his mouth before continuing in a hushed voice.<br/>‘’Dude, are you serious?’’ he asked. <br/>‘’100 percent.’’ Dulse replied, opening the door to the restaurant. Alex makes his way in, with Dulse close behind.<br/>‘’How’d you even get a free table? This place is always booked to the brim!’’ Alex noted.<br/>‘’I have my ways.’’ Dulse replied.<br/>‘’Mister Mysterious, are we today?’’ Alex asked as the two got to the reception and were taken to their table. <br/>‘’Maybe.’’ Dulse replied. <br/>‘’Uh huh.’’ Alex replied. ‘’Just so ya know, I am so paying my own tab.’’ he added. Dulse shook his head, before propping his sunglasses on his forehead.<br/>‘’If that makes you feel better, then I’m fine with it. But you better expect that guitar sometime soon.’’ he said. A waiter comes by with menus and a water jug. The two browse through the menus before deciding on meals. The waiter comes by to pick up their orders. The two chit chatted while waiting for their meals, and got to the topic of sweets. <br/>‘’What?! You’ve never had chocolate? How is that even possible?!’’ Alex almost yelled. Dulse shrugged.<br/>‘’Dude, my man, we are so gonna go through a Megamart and get some sweets.’’ Alex noted. He was about to go on a rampage about sweets, when the waiter came by with their meals.<br/>‘’Enjoy your meals!’’ the waiter wished before walking off. Alex takes a sip of his soda.<br/>‘’Okay so, white chocolate. Peanut chocolate. Mint chocolate. Those I will recommend to anyone. But you, you seem like the type who’d like berry chocolate the most. Don’t ask. I just have a gut feeling.’’ Alex began, taking another sip. ‘’And you’ve totally gotta try…’’ he then went on to ramble and recommend specific sweets all the while feasting upon his meal. By the time they were finished with eating, it was 8:30 PM. They decided to order a round of desserts. Chocolate pie and Malasadas. When they were finished, they pay for their meals,  exit the restaurant and Alex pulls Dulse toward the Megamart. Within the store, the two arrive at the sweets aisle. Alex browses through until his eyes land on the chocolate section. <br/>‘’Here we go!’’ he exclaimed, and picked out a few different types. He then beelines to the cash register, and pays before Dulse can even react. <br/>‘’Is this your way of getting back?’’ he asked as the two exit the store. Alex shrugged.<br/>‘’Maybe, maybe not.’’ he replied. ‘’Oh hey, there’s a music store right there!’’ he exclaimed. The two make their way in and Alex can’t help but marvel at all the electric guitars there. His eyes especially land on the baby blue guitar. Dulse comes by his side. <br/>‘’You want that one?’’ he asked. Alex then remembered why they even came in and shrugs. <br/>‘’I mean… uh, it’s kinda expensive. I can look at others…’’ he began but didn’t get to finish.<br/>‘’Then you’ll get it.’’ Dulse noted. Alex stares at him, dumbfounded.<br/>‘’Dude, it’s almost one hecking thousand Poke Dollars. How on… how do you have that kinda money on you?’’ Alex asked. Dulse dodges the question, and calls over the shop owner. Alex just stares as his favourite electric guitar and the amplifier are carried to the counter and paid for. He doesn’t quite realize the guitar was now his, until Dulse comes over and straps in onto Alex’s back. <br/>‘’You’re welcome, Sunshine.’’ Dulse said, leaning down and planting a soft kiss on Alex’s forehead. Alex shakes his head.<br/>‘’Dude.’’ he begins. ‘’Thank you.’’ he muttered. The two exit the music shop, with Alex still dazed. He holds at the guitars strap on his shoulder, thanking Arceus for this blessing of a man in his life. Dulse hears Alex mutter to himself.<br/>‘’What was that?’’ he asked.<br/>‘’I can’t believe you. You march into my life and do nice things to me out of your kindness. Fuck, dude. How am I ever gonna thank you properly?’’ Alex exclaimed. <br/>‘’I don’t know, maybe by coming over for the night?’’ Dulse suggested. Alex raises his eyebrow. <br/>‘’Won’t Dave and Zossie see me there? They’ll get suspicious, especially with all this semi formal get up.’’ Alex pointed out.<br/>‘’You got a point there. I’ll figure out an explanation.’’ Dulse said. Alex hummed.<br/>‘’Okay, okay, so how about we get going? It’s getting late and I got work tomorrow.’’ Alex said. Dulse nodded and they were off to the boat dock. </p>
<p>Upon arriving to Aether Paradise, the two sneaked past Zossie and Dave the best they could, but it was in vain because Zossie somehow heard them anyways.<br/>‘’You’re back! Oh, hey Alex!’’ she piped up. ‘’What are you doing here?’’ she asked.<br/>‘’I uh…’’ Alex began. He could feel Dave and Zossie’s eyes burning through him.<br/>‘’He’s here because it’s late and he doesn’t want to wake his family up.’’ Dulse butted in. Zossie squinted her eyes. Dave raised an eyebrow.<br/>‘’Yeah! They go to bed early!’’ Alex added. ‘’Wouldn’t want to wake them up.’’ <br/>‘’Anyways, I gotta show Alex to his room.’’ Dulse said, ushering Alex forward and down the hallway. <br/>‘’You’re so not making me sleep alone.’’ Alex whispered as they rounded the corner.<br/>‘’Don’t worry, I won’t.’’ Dulse said. He led Alex to his room, which was very dimly lit. Dulse makes sure the door is locked while Alex went to set his guitar down on the small couch. Alex then looks around the room. It’s spacious, with a king sized bed in the middle of it all. What seems to be a velvety white duvet, covers the bed. The white pillows set in a row at the end of the bed. Next to the bed is a white, pristine door that leads to the bathroom. The windows within the room are blocked off by the curtains. A small desk sits there by the windows and a chair is lodged beneath the desk. Bigger white and pristine doors lead to the clothes room and Alex can’t help but be a little bit jealous. He makes to discard his shoes, his shopping bags and top layer of clothes on the couch before lazily flopping down onto the bed. He was right. It’s super soft and velvety. He rolls around and crawls to the end of the bed, dipping under the duvet and blankets. Dulse can’t help but chuckle. He discards the amplifier next to the guitar and makes to strip off his skinny jeans and flannel, leaving him just as bare as Alex, in just his tank top and boxers. He makes his way to the bed, pulling the duvet and blankets off and plopping down. He pulls the covers over himself and just as he is comfortably settled in, Alex crawls over and snuggles into him. All the while Papie made herself comfortable by the foot of the bed.<br/>‘’Your bed is so much more comfier than mine. Way bigger too.’’ Alex muttered, his face buried into the crook of Dulse’s neck. <br/>‘’Isn’t it?’’ Dulse noted. ‘’Thought you’d like it.’’ he added.<br/>‘’I fucking love it. I need to come over more.’’ Alex replied. Then he realized. ‘’Shit, I don’t have my melatonin with me.’’ he muttered. Alex pulled his face out of Dulse’s neck. He looked him in the eyes.<br/>‘’How about a good night’s kiss?’’ Alex asked. Dulse smiled, before planting his lips onto Alex’s forehead. Alex hummed contently. ‘’Thanks.’’ he muttered, and as Dulse pulled away Alex rubbed his nose on his. <br/>‘’One day we’ll be far enough, but for now, this is enough.’’ Alex muttered. Dulse hummed in agreement. <br/>‘’Goodnight.’’ he said. Alex stifled a yawn.<br/>‘’G’night.’’ he muttered. It wasn’t long before Dulse fell asleep, and Alex silently listened to his rather quiet snoring. He could feel once again how his eyelids grew heavier. And not soon after, he was asleep.</p>
<p>The next morning Alex woke up to his alarm going off in the pocket of his jeans. That lay there on the couch. Groggily, he turns around in bed, pulling himself from Dulse’s grip and gets up, drags himself to the phone and groans as it shows it’s 6AM. He still had time, so he took his phone and strolled back to bed. <br/>‘’Shouldn’t you be getting ready?’’ Dulse asked, very sleepily. <br/>‘’The League won’t open in another three hours.’’ Alex replied. ‘’I just have this alarm to make sure I awake to the 7 AM one.’’ he added.<br/>‘’Uh huh, would you like to get breakfast together?’’ Dulse asked. <br/>‘’Of course I would.’’ Alex replied. ‘’But not in another 30 minutes.’’ he added, lazily crawling back to snuggle into Dulse. <br/>‘’Sounds good to me.’’ Dulse replied, sleepily nuzzling his face into Alex’s hair. The two had almost fallen back asleep, when Alex’s snooze went off 30 minutes later. Alex groaned. <br/>‘’Uuuuuuugh!’’ he yelled. <br/>‘’Time to get up, Sunshine.’’ Dulse said, getting up into a sitting position and stretching his back. A loud pop sound came out of his spine. Alex muttered something into the pillows before pulling himself out of bed. As he was getting dressed back into his jeans and flannel shirt, he got an idea.<br/>‘’Hey, how busy are you today?’’ he asked.<br/>‘’Not busy at all, why do you ask?’’ Dulse replied.<br/>‘’Would you like to come see how the League works? I could use the company.’’ Alex noted. Dulse ponders for a moment, tapping his chin. <br/>‘’I think I can do that, yes.’’ he finally replied. He then went on to the clothes room and pulled on his Squad suit, leaving the helmet and visor untouched for now. <br/>‘’But first, breakfast.’’ he noted. Before exiting the room, Dulse checked the hallway just in case someone’d, namely Zossie, be waiting there. When the coast was clear, he motioned for Alex to follow him. They made their way to the kitchen and Alex beelined for the fridge.<br/>‘’Ya got any cereal?’’ he asked.<br/>‘’I think we do.’’ Dulse replied, opening the cupboard. He pulls out a half opened box of cereal and two bowls.<br/>‘’Awesome.’’ Alex muttered as he pulled the milk from the fridge. Before he could speak more, there were footsteps echoing in the hallway. The door to the kitchen opened and Zossie walked in.<br/>‘’Oh, Zossie, morning! How are you up this early?’’ Alex asked.<br/>‘’Morning! Oh, I’m always up this early.’’ she replied, before sitting at the table. <br/>‘’You want toast for breakfast, Zossie?’’ Dulse asked.<br/>‘’Yep!’’ the teen replied. Alex stood by the fridge, watching Dulse pop two bread slices into the toaster. <br/>‘’You mind getting the butter and cheese from the fridge while you’re standing there?’’ Dulse asked, his gaze on Alex.<br/>‘’Sure!’’ Alex replied, opening the fridge again. He fisheed around for what had been asked, before closing the fridge and popping the butter and cheese on the counter.<br/>‘’Thanks.’’ Dulse said. Arceus, it was so hard to keep up the act. Zossie’s eyes were glued on the two. Alex decided to go sit down at the table, next to Zossie.<br/>‘’So, uh, Zossie? You wanna join us to the League today? Would be a great chance to see how strong trainers battle.’’ Alex mentioned. Zossie taps her chin, before shaking her head.<br/>‘’Nah.’’ she said, short and simple.<br/>‘’Uhhhh, okay then.’’ Alex replied. He let his eyes wander to Dulse working on Zossie’s toast. It was then that Alex realized his bowl was still sitting on the counter. And he’d also forgotten the milk there too. Groggily, he gets up, walks to counted and grabs what he needs. He sits back down at the table, and pours a bowl of cereal.<br/>‘’So!’’ he starts, his mouth full. ‘’Anyone know if Dave’s caught the Necrozma yet?’’ he muttered. <br/>‘’He said he’d go looking one last time tomorrow.’’ Zossie replied. ‘’So far no luck.’’ she added. Dulse came over to the table, handing Zossie her toast before sitting down himself and pouring a bowl of cereal.<br/>‘’Huh. Well I hope he finds it and fast.’’ Alex noted. ‘’Tho I am a bit afraid of him losing control over it.’’ he added. He then muttered something about himself probably being the better option to battle and catch Necrozma. <br/>‘’Alex. Eat. You’ll be late.’’ Dulse noted. Alex shook his head. <br/>‘’We’ll be late.’’ he corrected. ‘’You’re still gonna tag along, right?’’ he asked.<br/>‘’Of course.’’ Dulse replied. ‘’Would never miss the chance to see a full blown Champion battle.’’ he added. <br/>‘’Good, good.’’ Alex mumbled, before shoving another spoonful of cereal in his mouth. ‘’We’ll need to stop by the Megamart so I can get some snacks.’’ he added.<br/>‘’Even more reason to hurry up.’’ Dulse said. Alex stared at him.<br/>‘’I know I’m slow, but I’m not THAT slow.’’ he muttered, spoon halfway to his mouth. By the time Alex was halfway done with his bowl, Zossie had finished her breakfast and headed out. <br/>‘’Don’t forget to brush your teeth!’’ Dulse exclaimed after her.<br/>‘’I won’t!’’ Zossie replied. Alex looked at Dulse, and raised an eyebrow.<br/>‘’You know, you’d make a great dad.’’ Alex noted. <br/>‘’You think so?’’ Dulse asked. Alex nodded. ‘’We are so taking Zossie in when we let her know about us. Maybe get a house of our own by the woods, or a plain field. Whichever calls out to us more.’’ he said.<br/>‘’You’re already planning that far?’’ Dulse asked.<br/>‘’Well yeah, I just have a gut feeling that we’ll be a lasting thing.’’ Alex replied. ‘’Better start planning ahead.’’ he noted. Dulse chuckled, reaching over to ruffle Alex’s hair. <br/>‘’Right now I’d plan the morning schedule and get my butt over to the League.’’ Dulse said. <br/>Alex scoffed, before shoving the last spoonful of cereal in his mouth. He chewed through it and got up, placing the bowl in the dishwasher and making his way out.<br/>‘’And I’d try and keep up with my speed.’’ Alex noted, winking. Dulse let out a breath, before getting up and following Alex. They stopped by Dulse’s room where Alex picked up his stuff, before the two made their way to the boat dock. </p>
<p>Upon arriving to the League, the Elite Four and Alex had a small meeting for the day before Alex and Dulse climbed the stairs to the Champion’s chamber. Alex made his way to the throne and sat down, with Papie sitting by one side of the throne. <br/>‘’So this is how it looks like!’’ Alex said, motioning to the chamber. ‘’It gets hella boring in here.’’ he added. <br/>‘’It’s so barren, I can see why you’d feel bored and the need of company.’’ Dulse noted. Alex got up from his throne and walked over to the center of the chamber. <br/>‘’Yup! I usually exercise in the morning, to get the blood flowing. Papie and the rest of the team also do exercises with me, to warm them up for the battles to come.’’ he said, calling out his whole team.<br/>‘’Okay guys, you know the drill.’’ Alex said, and hopped over to the small radio settled above the throne. He pushed a couple buttons and soon enough the chamber was filled with music. Alex skipped over back to his team and they started the simultaneous stretching. <br/>‘’It usually takes about half an hour for the first challenger to approach. The staircase is super echoey so it’s easy to tell when someone is coming, even with the radio on.’’ Alex explained. He stretched his back, and loud crackling could be heard. <br/>‘’Ah fuck yeah, that’s the stuff.’’ he muttered as his spine popped and crackled. ‘’Man, I am so in need of a massage.’’ he said, stretching his arms up. <br/>‘’Maybe while we’re waiting, I could give you one?’’ Dulse suggested.<br/>‘’You know how to massage?’’ Alex asked. <br/>‘’A little bit yeah.’’ Dulse replied. <br/>‘’Cool beans.’’ Alex said. ‘’You need me to lay down or something?’’ he asked. <br/>‘’Maybe sitting would be the best.’’ Dulse noted. Alex then proceeded to plop down in the middle of the battlefield. Dulse shook his head, before walking over. He sat behind Alex, and he placed his hands on Alex’s shoulders, beginning to massage.<br/>‘’Oh man, you are tense. Your muscles are almost rock hard. You really need a massage.’’ Dulse noted. ‘’Maybe we could make you an appointment later today?’’ he suggested.<br/>‘’Eh, I’m not a faa-a-a-a-a-a-n of public masseurs.’’ Alex said, his voice hitting a high pitch in the midst of it. Then he relaxed under the touch.<br/>‘’Mhmmmmmm, that’s the stuff.’’ he blubbered as Dulse hit just the spot where Alex had been the most tense. Alex continued to blubber and babble as the massaging went on. He barely even heard the footsteps echo up the stairs. <br/>‘’Oh! Positions!’’ he yelled, calling his team back to their balls. Alex got up and went to his throne, with Papie resuming her place next to it. Dulse made his way on the other side of the throne, watching as Alex sat there.<br/>When the challenger came up, Alex got up and spread his arms wide.<br/>‘’Welcome! To the Champion’s chamber, challenger!’’ Alex piped up, walking to his spot on the battlefield. ‘’Hope you don’t mind the audience today.’’ Alex added. He got over the introductions and other blabbering and so, the battle begun. Alex pushed his team to victory, and the challenger left with a loss at their hands. Not even 10 minutes later, the next challenger came. Challengers kept coming every 10 to 30 minutes, and Alex’s team kept pushing through. By the end of the day, Alex and his team were exhausted. <br/>‘’And there you have it. A typical day in the Champion’s life.’’ Alex noted as he and Dulse were walking down the stairs. ‘’It’s tough and it pushed your team beyond their limits.’’ he added. Once at the bottom of the stairs, Alex met up with the Elite Four. Kahili, Olivia, Molayne and Acerola. <br/>‘’Today was tough!’’ Alex noted. The Elite Four and Alex swapped a few words and planned the next day before he and Dulse made their way out. <br/>‘’I wanna get coffee.’’ Alex said. ‘’Maybe not, it’s getting late..’’ he muttered.<br/>‘’Decaf coffee maybe?’’ Dulse suggested. <br/>‘’Ah yes! Decaf is a thing!’’ Alex yelled. ‘’Would ya like to grab some with me, before we each head home for the night?’’ he asked. Dulse nodded, and thus the two made it to the closest city for some late night decaf coffee. They bid their farewell at the boat dock, and both headed home for the night. They’d be seeing again on Thursday. Or at least that was the plan. Alex showered and plopped down into his bed. He grabbed for his melatonin, and the Fresh Water on his nightstand. With a big gulp he downed the pills and rested his head on his pillows. Sleep came early that night. </p>
<p>Next Thursday arrived. Dulse and Zossie were on time as usual. Alex made it outside a bit late. <br/>‘’Hey! Sorry I’m late!’’ he piped up. The three moved to the backyard where Alex pulled out the whiteboard once more. He also had a bag full of discs with him. <br/>‘’Alright! Today’s lesson is the second to last. We will be going over two important things; TMs and evolution.’’ Alex began, he picked up the bag and picked out a random disc.<br/>‘’These right here are TMs. They can be use to teach your Pokemon new moves.’’ Alex mentioned. He then went on about where to find them and how to use them. <br/>‘’And lastly; evolution.’’ he noted. ‘’Pokemon evolve through a multitude of ways; items, different conditions regarding to the time of the day, being traded… and then there’s Mega Evolution.’’ Alex explained. He told them everything he had learned from Professor Sycamore about Mega Evolution. By the end of the lesson, Alex’s throat was dry from so much talking. He coughed up a few times, before he grabbed his water bottle and chugged down a big portion of its insides. Alex then bid farewell to the two and went to help with the ranch chores. After they were finished, it was dinner time. Alex gobbled up his dinner in an instant and excuse himself to the shower and his room. He had gotten a few texts from Trevor, and from Dulse. He opted out to first texting Trevor back, as he had learned; Dulse tend to send out long texts when the two have not gotten to spend enough time together. Trevor answered with short texts. Reading out one the messages from Dulse, Alex chuckled. That night Alex went to bed way earlier than he used to.</p>
<p>Then the very fateful Tuesday arrived. Alex was sitting on his throne, awaiting the next challenger. When he heard footsteps echo in the staircase, he got up. Who he saw, brought a smile to his face. <br/>‘’Dave! Welcome!’’ Alex yelled, his arms spread wide open to motion around the Champion’s chamber. ‘’Glad to see ya made it this far!’’ he added.<br/>‘’Alex! Hey!’’ Dave greeted. ‘’I’m gonna be making it way further, just you watch!’’  ha added.<br/>Alex let out a ‘tsk’ sound and shook his head.<br/>‘’We’ll see about that.’’ he said. ‘’Now come and show me what you and your team are made of!’’ he exclaimed, sending out Mente. Dave snickered, sending out his Decidueye.<br/>‘’Prepare to say goodbye to your title, Champion.’’ he said. And thus, the final battle for Dave ensued. He’d have to push his team far and beyond to win this one.</p>
<p>The first attack came from Mente in the form of Thunderbolt. The two duked it out with their Pokemon. Upon having his fourth team member defeated, Dave smirked.<br/>‘’Just take a gander at this bad boy!’’ he yelled, and threw the Master Ball on the field. releasing the jet black and sleek Pokemon. Necrozma.<br/>‘’’You found it! Where on Earth?!’’ Alex marveled.<br/>‘’On my way here actually!’’ Dave replied. ‘’Had left a big crater behind, so it wasn’t hard to find after all.’’ he added.<br/>‘’Oh man!’’ Alex piped up. He for the first time in his whole career of being a Champion, now feared losing his title. He knew Dave wasn’t fit for the job. He couldn’t let Dave win. So he decided to duke it out hard, calling out Inferno Overdrive from Neme. Necrozma didn’t seem to even budge from the move. Instead it took down all of Alex’s team, save for Papie. The Arcanine managed to finish off Necrozma. For a moment Alex saw something in Dave’s eyes. Anger. Frustration. <br/>Dave sent out his last Pokemon, his Seaking. And he instantly called for the Z-Move.<br/>‘’King! Hydro Vortex!’’ Dave yelled as he pulled the moves Lana had shown him. The Seaking sent the whirling vortex of water at Papie and the Arcanine got swallowed in it. Alex bared his teeth. Would this be the end? When the water dissipated, Alex looked over at Papie who was wobbling on her paws. <br/>‘’Papie, get back here!’’ he yelled, pulling out the Hyper Potion. Papie backed up, her eyes on the Seaking at all times. She almost bumped into her trainer, but Alex dodged the Arcanine. He then sprayed the potion on, and sent Papie back to the field. She was still a bit wobbly, but also very determined to win. The Champion could see King panting. Good. He had been drained out of energy thanks to the Z-Move. Dave should’ve known better. Alex then called out an Extreme Speed. King wouldn’t have the energy or time to dodge that. Papie hit the Seaking hard, sending him flying down to the back wall. Upon hitting the wall, all air left King’s lungs and he gasped for air. Alex was smirking, one more hit and it’d most likely be over for Dave and his team. King was struggling, being out of the cozyness of the water wasn’t ideal for him. Which meant he’d be unable to dodge the next attack. Alex called out a Bite, and Papie lunged forward to the almost fainted Seaking, hitting him hard with her sharp teeth. Papie returned to her trainer upon seeing that King had fainted from the hit.<br/>‘’Huh, so that’s how it’s gonna be then? Figured out as much.’’ Dave said, calling back his Pokemon.<br/>‘’No bad feelings Dave, just gotta defend my title ya know.’’ Alex noted. ‘’You can come challenge me again anytime.’’ he added. Dave shook his head and turned around to leave.<br/>‘’Call ya!’’ Alex yelled after him, but didn’t get a response. Huh, Dave must’ve taken the loss badly. Though Alex was sure they’d be talking tomorrow again. Dave wasn’t the type to hold grudges for as long as Alex did.</p>
<p>The next challenger came in, and Alex could see he was very much not sober from the way he wobbled on his feet, and the lone bottle in his hands. Oh this was not gonna end well. Alex had slight fear of drunk people due to past traumatic experiences, and he was truly hoping this wouldn’t end up terribly for him. He proceeded to defeat the drunk trainer with ease. The man was barely able to even call out attacks. Upon losing, he glared at Alex, cracking the lone bottle to the ground, causing it to break in half. Alex gulped. <br/>‘’Hey now, no need to get violent. You can try again anytime.’’ he began. The drunk man stormed over to Alex, and Alex backed as far as he could. Not long before the drunk man slashed his broken bottle at Alex’s face, hard. Alex could feel the blood gushing down the right side of his face. He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. The drunk man hovered above him, bottle raised high. Alex could see bits of his own blood on it. <br/>‘’Alex!’’ a familiar voice yelled from the staircase. Alex turned to look to see Molayne and Kukui climb up and rush over, with Kukui tackling the drunk man to the ground. Molayne pulled out his phone and called the emergency number, all the while tending first-aid to Alex’s wound. After a while of wrestling, Kukui got the bottle out of the man's hands and pinned him to the ground while waiting for the police to arrive. <br/>Kukui accompanied Alex to the hospital, and they talked about not allowing drunk people at the League ever again. Security would also be upped. Alex then was dispatched from the hospital, and he headed straight to the Aether Paradise as he could really use some comfort right about now. He has his hoodies hood on to hide the patched up face from people. He didn’t need anyone except Dulse seeing this right now. Alex finds Dulse in the conservatory area, and makes his way over to him. <br/>‘’Hey, shouldn’t you be at the League?’’ Dulse asked, a bit surprised, confusion in his eyes.<br/>Alex proceeds to pull his hood down to reveal his face. Dulse gasped.<br/>‘’What happened?’’ he asked, already making his way to Alex’s side.<br/>‘’Some drunk asshole came in and when he lost, he turned into an aggressive sore loser and attacked me. If it hadn’t been for Molayne and Kukui interfering, he would’ve probably done worse damage than just this.’’ Alex said, pointing to his patched up face.<br/>‘’I don’t even want to think about how much more worse it could’ve gotten….’’ Dulse noted. <br/>‘’Yeah,... the League will be closed until I recover. After that it’s back to business.’’ Alex said.<br/>‘’You’re gonna go back?’’ Dulse asked. Alex looked up at him.<br/>‘’Well yeah, I am the Champion. The League can’t run without me. Are….. are you saying I shouldn’t?’’ Alex asked.<br/>‘’Kind of.’’ Dulse replied. Alex sighed.<br/>‘’Listen, I know this whole thing probably has you worried sick over me, but quitting isn’t exactly an option to me.’’ Alex explained.<br/>‘’Why not?’’ Dulse asked.<br/>‘’Everyone thinks that being a Champion is a piece of cake. That it’s just sitting around and battling challengers, but it’s so much more. It’s stress, it’s paperwork, it’s not cracking up under the pressure, it’s putting your Pokemon under the risk of being seriously hurt, it’s pushing your Pokemon past their limits, it’s evaluating every challenger, it’s tiring and-’’ Alex rambled but was cut off.<br/>‘’It’s not safe.’’ Dulse pointed out.<br/>‘’I know! And that’s exactly why I can’t quit! Being a Champion is something that not everyone can handle. It’s my job as the the current Champion to make sure whoever is to step into the boots of a Champion next is fit for the job.’’ Alex rambled.<br/>‘’Even if it’s putting your own health at risk?’’ Dulse asked, crossing his arms over his chest.<br/>‘’Yes. Most challengers are around 11 and I can’t imagine putting a single one of them under the amount of peer pressure and risks championship brings.’’ Alex replied.<br/>‘’But you were a Champion at 10, if I recall right.’’ Dulse pointed out.<br/>‘’Kanto was and is different! This is Alola!’’ Alex piped up. Dulse looked at Alex, with what seemed to be sadness in his eyes.<br/>‘’So yeah, I’m gonna keep going until someone of age and worthy enough of the title comes up.’’ Alex said.<br/>‘’Hm.’’ Dulse hummed. Silence. Alex let out a sigh.<br/>‘’Listen, we’re going to up the security and have everyone who seems even the slightest bit of drunk or aggressive turned away to keep something like this from happening again.’’ Alex noted.<br/>‘’Still doesn’t change the fact that you already got hurt.’’ Dulse countered.<br/>‘’I know, honey, I know. But the doctor said I’ll recover completely, I’ll just be half blind for a month or so, but I’ll be fine.’’ Alex said. Silence once more. It was painstaking. Alex huffed.<br/>‘’Welp, my head’s starting to hurt like I’m going to get a migraine and it seemed like you were busy with something, so I’m gonna go home to take my meds and a nap.’’ Alex said, turning around. Dulse stood there, silently.<br/>‘’Oh yeah, despite the accident, nothing’s gonna change about the schedule for Thursday’s. I’ll be expecting to see you and Zossie at our door in two days.’’ Alex said over his shoulder before heading to the elevator. So much for getting comfort. Well, at least he still had Kiawe. And Papie.</p>
<p>Upon arriving to Paniola Ranch, Alex was bombarded with questions from Kiawe. Alex replied as fast as he could, he really wanted to get his migraine meds and nap. Kiawe offered him a tight hug, and Alex took it. <br/>‘’We argued.’’ Alex muttered. <br/>‘’Already?’’ Kiawe asked. Alex nodded, he could feel tears brimming in his eyes. Then the first tear dropped, followed by a waterfall of tears. <br/>‘’Hey, hey now. It’s normal to have disagreements. I’m sure the two of you will talk things through soon.’’ Kiawe said, rubbing Alex’s back. Alex cried for a while, before his migraine took over and he had to go nap in the darkness of his room. </p>
<p>The next day Alex was chilling in the backyard after a sleepless night, just brushing Papie with his favorite band blasting in his headphones. He was so buried into brushing and music that he didn’t see the arrival of someone. It wasn’t until the arrival was a foot away, that Alex noticed and lowered his headphones.<br/>‘’Hey.’’ he greeted.<br/>‘’Hey.’’ Dulse said.<br/>‘’It’s Wednesday, you’re a day early and alone.’’ Alex noted.<br/>‘’I know. I wanted to talk to you before tomorrow. Make up for yesterday.’’ Dulse noted. Alex tilted his head. Yeah, guess they had things to talk through.<br/>‘’You wanna go to my room or is it okay to do it here?’’ Alex asked.<br/>‘’Privacy would be ideal, yes.’’ Dulse replied. Alex nodded, leading the way indoors. There Kiawe sent a questioning look at Alex.<br/>‘’Give us some privacy.’’ Alex said. Kiawe flashed a smile and nodded.<br/>‘’I’ll keep the family away.’’ he said. Alex thanked him and so the two made their way to his room. They sat down on Alex’s bed, side by side. Dulse discarded his visor and helmet so that they could make eye contact.<br/>‘’Soooo….’’ Alex started. <br/>‘’I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked you to quit something that is so important to you.’’ Dulse started. Alex stared at him, rubbing the bandaged side of his face. He let out a sigh.<br/>‘’No, no, you made totally valid points, and I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you for wanting to protect me from further harm. What happened at the League, could’ve really ended up with me stuck at the hospital.’’ Alex noted. ‘’I know my job is dangerous, but we’ve just gotta live with it.’’ he added. Dulse nodded.<br/>‘’It really left me bothered that we didn’t settle things right away. I, uh didn’t really sleep. I was so worried sick over you, over us.’’ Dulse said. Alex leaned his head on Dulse’s shoulder.<br/>‘’Hun, you’re not the only one. Even with my melatonin, I didn’t sleep.’’ Alex said. He then chuckled. ‘’Looks like we’re both big worrywarts.’’ he added. Dulse hummed. Comfortable silence fell upon the two.<br/>‘’Let’s agree that next time a fight like this happens that we settle it immediately.’’ Alex noted. <br/>‘’Agreed.’’ Dulse replied. Alex rested his chin on Dulse’s shoulder now.<br/>‘’Hey, you wanna snuggle for a bit?’’ Alex asked. <br/>‘’I’d very much like that.’’ Dulse replied. <br/>‘’Cool beans.’’ Alex said. The two laid down in bed, with Alex snuggling close to Dulse. Their faces were mere inches away from each other. Dulse placed his palm on Alex’s cheek, before planting a soft kiss onto his forehead. Alex chuckled. <br/>‘’You like that?’’ Dulse asked, his voice hushed.<br/>‘’I loved it.’’ Alex whispered. He placed his own hand on top of Dulse’s, leaning in to the touch. Arceus dang it, he wished he could just kiss Dulse right now, but he knew better than that. They were gonna take things slow. The actual kisses and ‘I love you’s’ could wait. Right now Alex was happy that they were able to just snuggle. He then buried his face into Dulse’s chest and hummed contently. Instinctively, Dulse’s arm wrapped around Alex’s waist. Gosh Alex would never get enough of his touches. <br/>‘’I could stay like this forever.’’ Alex muttered. Dulse hummed.<br/>‘’Me too, Sunshine, me too.’’ he replied, in a hushed voice. The two laid there, in comfortable silence, holding each other. It wasn’t until Alex stifled out a yawn that they got up, or well, Dulse got up. <br/>‘’Where are you going?’’ Alex asked, his voice seeping with tiredness.<br/>‘’You’re tired, get some rest.’’ Dulse replied.<br/>‘’Can’t you stay?’’ Alex asked, turning around in bed. Dulse pondered for a moment, tapping his chin. Alex’s eyes had a hopeful glint in them, and the way they pleaded for him to stay, made him crack. <br/>‘’Alright, alright. I guess a little nap won’t hurt.’’ he finally muttered. Alex smiled up at him softly, watching him discard his suit to the ground. Alex was surprised that Dulse actually wore a black tank top and tights under it all. Alex rolled around in bed, pulling the covers from under him and making his way to the other side of the bed. Dulse laid down next to him, and Alex pulled the covers on top of them. Instinctively after being covered up, Alex snuggled close and let out a content hum. His face buried into Dulse’s chest, he could feel the warmth emitting from him. It was rather comforting. <br/>‘’Hey Sunshine? I think I figured out why you struggle to sleep at night.’’ Dulse noted. Alex scoffed.<br/>‘’I know, I know. It’s because I nap so much and without an alarm to wake me up at a reasonable time.’’ he replied, his voice muffled. <br/>‘’Actually. I think it’s because you haven’t had the comfort you need. I’d like to test something out, if that’s fine with you.’’ Dulse said.<br/>‘’Oh? What would that be?’’ Alex asked, now lifting his head up.<br/>‘’Would it be okay if I stayed the night?’’ Dulse asked. The confused look in Alex’s eyes soon changed into pure joy and he squealed. <br/>‘’Of course! Of course!’’ Alex replied. ‘’But what about Zossie?’’ he then asked. Surely she had to begin to wonder where Dulse was. <br/>‘’She’ll be fine, Miss Lusamine is looking after her.’’ Dulse replied. ‘’And she’s 16, I think she is capable of staying home alone for one night.’’ he added. Alex hummed.<br/>‘’Yeah, I mean. As I’ve mentioned before, in Kanto you get to start your journey at age 10, so a 16 year old should be more than capable of taking care of themselves for one night.’’ he noted.<br/>‘’Exactly.’’ Dulse replied. Alex stifled out another yawn. He then fumbled for his phone on the nightstand, and upon reaching it he grabbed it. He flicked to alarms and set one for two hours from now. Just in time for dinner. He placed the phone back to the nightstand and turned his attention to Dulse. Alex didn’t know what got into him, but he inched his face closer, until their noses touched. He rested his forehead on Dulse’s and let out a content sigh. This was life at its best, he thought. <br/>‘’Nap well, my little Firebug.’’ Dulse whispered.<br/>‘’You too, my precious Moonlight.’’ Alex whispered, before closing his eyes.</p>
<p>Upon waking up to the annoying sound of his alarm, Alex groaned. He grabbed his phone and looked at the time. 5 PM. Just as he had set the alarm for. Dinner time. He placed his phone back on the nightstand and looked at Dulse, who was still deep in sleep. Alex placed his hand on Dulse’s cheek, tracing along his cheekbone with his finger. He let his finger trace down to Dulse’s jaw, and onward to the jawline before reaching his lips. Arceus dang it, they were so soft to the touch. Alex then pulled his hand away and nuzzled his forehead to Dulse’s. He let out another content sigh. <br/>‘’Honey, wake up. It’s dinner time.’’ Alex muttered. When that didn’t work, much to Alex’s demise, he planted his lips softly onto Dulse’s jawline. This caused Dulse to shift in his sleep, and Alex chuckled.<br/>‘’Wake up ya goof.’’ he said, louder this time. Watching Dulse’s eyes flutter open to reveal those oh so beautiful baby blue orbs made Alex’s heart flutter and he thanked Arceus himself that this man was with him at this moment. Dulse let out a groan. <br/>‘’What time is it?’’ he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.<br/>‘’Dinner time, little past 5 PM.’’ Alex replied. ‘’How’d ya sleep?’’ he then asked.<br/>‘’Rather well.’’ Dulse replied. ‘’Haven’t slept this well in ages.’’ he added. <br/>‘’I’m glad. We both really needed the nap, after last night of no sleep whatsoever.’’ Alex said, hoisting himself up on his elbow, cheek buried in his hand. Dulse let out another groan.<br/>‘’Yeah, felt like I’d been run over by Solgaleo.’’ he muttered. Alex chuckled.<br/>‘’Take ya time, honey. Dinner won’t go anywhere if we’re a few minutes late.’’ he said. After what felt like forever, Dulse decides to get up and Alex follows suit. The two make it downstairs, and Alex gets a few questioning looks from the family.<br/>‘’Hey y’all. I’d like to introduce to you, my boyfriend, Dulse.’’ Alex said, to hopefully quench the questions. ‘’Dulse will be staying over for the night, if that’s alright with y’all?’’ he added, a bit nervously.<br/>‘’Alex, dear, of course that’s alright. We’re so happy that you’ve found someone you love and who brings you happiness.’’ Sima said. Alex let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He then sat down at the table, patting the seat next to him. Dulse followed Alex to the table, sitting down next to him. Comfortable silence fell upon the table and diners.<br/>‘’Hey Kiawe, can I ask for your assistance in tomorrow’s lesson?’’ Alex asked.<br/>‘’Of course, what do you need?’’ Kiawe replied.<br/>‘’It’s the last lesson, so we’ll be having a double battle. I’d like you to join by my side.’’ Alex explained. Kiawe nodded.<br/>‘’Totally can do, bro.’’ he said. Alex smiled. <br/>‘’Thank you.’’ he said. <br/>‘’Double battle?’’ Dulse asked.<br/>‘’Yeah! That way both you and Zossie get to show what you’ve learned. But a fair warning, I won’t be going easy on either of you. The final lesson is to test how you’ll fare against strong opponents, just in case Dave’s Necrozma decides to go haywire and devour the light from our world too. I know I might not be able to do it on my own, and Dave has a track record of his Pokemon not listening to him.’’ Alex explained. Dulse nodded in agreement.<br/>‘’Makes sense.’’ he said. </p>
<p>After dinner was done, Alex made his way to the shower. He opted out to stripping down and getting clothed up in there. He wasn’t quite yet ready to show his scars, fearing for the worst. He looked himself in the mirror, and at the wound on his forehead. He had done his best to keep his head from going under the hot stream of water, since he wasn’t allowed to get his new wound wet yet. The wound wasn’t deep, but it was grotesque. Luckily he hadn’t needed to get it stitched. Alex sighed. He pulled on a fresh tank top, a pair of shorts, and skipped out of the shower room, with his dirty laundry in one hand. He made his way to his room, discarding the dirty laundry to the hamper and hanging up his towel to dry. He then looked at Dulse who was sitting on the floor, pampering Papie by giving her belly rubs. Dulse looked up at Alex who had grabbed a new roll of gauze and settled in front of the mirror. <br/>‘’Do you need help with that?’’ Dulse asked.<br/>‘’Not really, I think.’’ Alex replied, attempting to roll the gauze around the right side of his face. After the third try, he groaned. <br/>‘’Yeah I think I need help.’’ he muttered. Dulse got up from the floor, leaving Papie whining for attention, and made his way to Alex. He grabbed the gauze roll from Alex and sat behind him, before starting to carefully wrap the gauze around the wounded area. <br/>‘’Tell me if it’s too tight.’’ Dulse noted as he finished the wrapping.<br/>‘’It’s fine.’’ Alex hummed. ‘’Thanks.’’ he added.<br/>‘’Anything for you, Sunshine.’’ Dulse replied. <br/>‘’Anything?’’ Alex cooed. <br/>‘’Absolutely anything.’’ Dulse replied. ‘’You don’t believe me?’’ he asked.<br/>‘’Nah, I do, I do.’’ Alex replied, his head filled with thoughts. He had so many ideas, but opted out to not speak them out loud as it was still fairly early to their relationship and they definitely had agreed to take it slow.<br/>‘’You’re plotting something.’’ Dulse noted.<br/>‘’Am not.’’ Alex chuckled. ‘’Well, maybe.’’ he added. Dulse raised his eyebrow. <br/>‘’You’ll see later. Now’s not the time.’’ Alex said. ‘’What it is time for, is pampering the shit outta Papie and Poipole.’’ he added. Alex got up from the spot in front of the mirror and settled back down next to Papie. He began rubbing her tummy and baby talking to her.<br/>‘’Who’s a good girl? Who’s a really good girl? You are, yes you areeee!’’ he cooed. Dulse let out a chuckle, before scooting over and letting Poipole out. Alex may have fed both Papie and Poipole way too many Poke Beans that evening. </p>
<p>Before long, the clock hit 10 PM and it was time to test out if Alex would sleep better with some comfort next to him all night. It felt odd not to take his melatonin as per usual, but he was ready to give it a shot. The less pills he had to eat, the better. It wasn’t a surprise that Alex stayed up later than Dulse that night, so he just watched Dulse sleep. His soft breathing comforting Alex. It wasn’t until a little snore escaped Dulse, that Alex had to bury his face into his pillow and muffle out his laughter. After about an hour, Alex could feel his eyelids get heavy. He snuggled into Dulse’s chest and closed his eyes. The sweet land of slumber pulled him in not soon after.</p>
<p>Before midday the next day, Alex dug around in his room. It had to be somewhere in here, he was sure of it. He didn’t leave it back in Kalos. Dulse sat on Alex’s bed, looking at him mess up the whole room.<br/>‘’What are you looking for exactly?’’ Dulse asked. <br/>‘’My Key and Mega Stone box.’’ Alex replied. He was frustrated he couldn’t find it for the last meeting. But this time he wanted to show Mega Evolution. He fumbled around his tote bags, before finally setting his eyes on the small box. He picked it up and opened it, marveling at the beauty of his Key Stone spike bracelet and the Charizardite Y on a spike collar for Andre. He picked them out and got up from the floor.<br/>‘’Let’s go.’’ Alex said, as he slid the bracelet on his left wrist. He then skipped out of his room with Dulse close behind, meeting Kiawe on the way downstairs. Once reaching the front yard, he called out Andre and placed the collar on his neck. He turned around at the sound of footsteps approaching. Ah, just in time. Alex turned around to see Zossie approach by herself.<br/>‘’Heyyy!’’ Alex greeted, waving his hand at the teen. <br/>‘’Hey hey!’’ Zossie piped up. Alex waited for her to reach him before turning around.<br/>‘’You guys ready for the final lesson?’’ Alex asked, leading the way to the backyard, walking backwards to keep his eyes on the two. ‘’I’ve got something super special in mind for today.’’ he added. They were met by Kiawe once arriving to the backyard. <br/>‘’Is that so?’’ Dulse asked. Alex snickered. Of course, Dulse already knew about the double battle, but for a reason he pretended not to know.<br/>‘’Yep! It’s time to test everything you guys have learned.’’ Alex exclaimed. ‘’In the form of a double battle! Me and Kiawe versus you two.’’ he added, motioning to the battlefield. Alex and Kiawe take their places at one of the ends of the battlefield as Dulse and Zossie make their way to the other end. <br/>‘’Okay, two Pokemon per trainer! The side whose final Pokemon faints first, loses.’’ Alex recapped the rules. Dulse lets out Poipole and Zossie calls out Flare. Kiawe sends out his Marowak and Alex tells Papie to take the stage. And thus, the final lesson begins. The Pokemon exchange attacks, and the brotherly team is aiming to be victorious. Poipole though, manages to poison Kiawe’s Marowak and Kiawe opted out to switching to his Arcanine. Papie takes down Zossie’s Flare with a Bite. Zossie calls her back and sends out her Furfrou. <br/>‘’Okay Papie, switch out!’’ Alex yelled. ‘’Andre, your turn!’’ he added. Andre and Papie switch places. The Charizard lets out a roar to intimidate his opponents. Not even the first attack gets landed before Alex calls out to Andre.<br/>‘’Andre! Mega Evolve!’’ Alex yelled, and a powerful surge connected his Key Stone and Andre’s Mega Stone, allowing Andre to take up a new form. <br/>‘’Now this! This right here is Mega Evolution!’’ Alex yelled. ‘’Andre, let’s go! Dragon Claw on Poipole!’’ he added. Alex had promised to go all out, and that’s what he was gonna do. No feelings attached. This was about show of strength. Poipole doesn’t get time to dodge. It takes the hit, and faints. Dulse calls Poipole back and sends out Pixie. </p>
<p>But in the end the battle ends with Alex and Kiawe victorious. <br/>‘’Wowee, you really are strong!’’ Zossie piped up. Alex smiles and makes his way to the two, but not before grabbing his messenger bag. He pulls out four Revives and Hyper Potions, offering them to the two.<br/>‘’Here, heal up your teams with these.’’ he said. Alex’s eyes linger on Dulse for a moment. ‘’You guys have learned well, can’t deny that.’’ Alex pointed out. Zossie begins to make her way to the front yard. Alex and Dulse look at each other, and even without being able to make proper eye contact, the two know exactly what each other had in mind. They nod and make their way after Zossie.<br/>‘’Hey Zossie, wait up!’’ Alex yelled. The teen turns around to see the two walking after her, side by side. She tilts her head.<br/>‘’What’s up?’’ she asked.<br/>‘Can we tell you a secret?’’ Alex asked. Zossie perked up. <br/>‘’Of course!’’ she then piped up.<br/>‘’Okay, okay, remember it’s a secret which means no telling Dave or anyone else.’’ Alex pointed out. Zossie nodded aggressively. <br/>‘’Okay, hoo boy. We…’’ Alex motioned between him and Dulse, before grabbing Dulse’s hand in his and entwining their fingers. ‘’We’re dating.’’ he finished, smiling nervously. Alex was so sure that if he could see Zossie’s eyes, they’d be open wide to match her jaw dropping to the ground. She then proceeded to squeal so loud that every nearby wild Pokemon fled. She ran over to the two, hugging both simultaneously.<br/>‘’I told you! I told you! I told you!’’ she piped up at Dulse, who smiled sheepishly.<br/>‘’You did, you did.’’ he noted. Zossie continued to squeal.<br/>‘’I’m so happy for you two!’’ she exclaimed. ‘’Though I kinda had my suspicions.’’ she added.<br/>‘’I mean, Dulse’s demeanor changed after your first ‘date’. Big giveaway. And you two just happening to have each other stay the night? Meeting so much in between these lessons? So many giveaways.’’ Zossie pointed out. Dulse and Alex couldn’t help but laugh. Of course. Zossie was a smart girl. She’d figure it out. <br/>‘’You guys wanna stay over for lunch?’’ Alex asked. ‘’Or should we all go grab something in the city? To celebrate.’’ he added. <br/>‘’I’ll have lunch here. You three can go on without me.’’ Kiawe noted, making his way inside. <br/>‘’Lunch sounds great right about now.’’ Zossie noted. <br/>‘’Then let us go to the city. I know a few good places.’’ Alex exclaimed. And thus, the three plus Papie made their way to the city. </p>
<p>Later that week Alex and Dulse were casually hanging out in the forest, when they ran into an injured Pokemon. Alex recognized it as a Torracat, and rushed by his side. He hissed at Alex. Oddly enough it was white and red, not black and red. But that didn’t matter to Alex. What mattered was helping this poor Pokemon. He pulled out a Max Potion from his bag and sprayed it on to the Torracat. He hissed at the pain, but didn’t try to claw at Alex. Deep down he had a hunch that this trainer was no harm. Upon being healed, the Torracat meowed at Alex.<br/>‘’What’s that buddy?’’ Alex asked. ‘’Would you like to join the family?’’ he added. The Torracat laid there silent, seemingly deep in thought before meowing at Alex, who pulled out a Poke Ball, holding it to the Torracats face. Torracat pushed his snout to the ball and got swooped within. The ball wiggled thrice, before stopping.<br/>‘’I think I shall call you Dante.’’ Alex said, placing the ball to his utility belt. But before long, Dante escaped his ball and meowed out loud.<br/>‘’I take it you don’t enjoy being inside for too long. Heh, just like Papie.’’ Alex muttered. <br/>‘’You are such a Pokemon master. Managing to gain one’s trust so easily? I couldn’t do that.’’ Dulse noted. <br/>‘’Eh, I guess I just give off a trustworthy aura.’’ Alex replied. ‘’Now let’s get going, I still wanna get home early today.’’ he added. Dante and Papie followed the two trainers. Alex knew he had made a long time new friend that day, and he couldn’t be any happier with his life. Despite his wound, he lived to his fullest daily. They were now daily meeting with Dulse, and had each other sleep over often. Most of the time they were back at Aether Paradise since Dulse’s bed was better and softer. </p>
<p>Though his life was in order, he couldn’t help but wonder how Dave was doing. Alex had tried to message him only to be notified that he had been blocked by Dave. Huh, Alex had muttered out loud about this to Dulse. The two couldn’t figure out what had gotten to Dave, but Alex had a bad gut feeling about him. Really bad gut feeling. So bad, that his stomach twisted and churned even at the thought of Dave. Alex just hoped he was fine and not doing something absolutely stupid… Because Dave had the tendency to do stupid stuff. Oh how Alex was surprise the next time he saw Dave. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy had Dave changed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. You're Better Than This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex runs into Dave after a long grudge, but he just isn't quite himself anymore</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dave gets verbally abusive in this chapter and Alex gets mad(TM)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex had finally recovered from his injury. He and Dulse were just casually strolling around in the city. Dulse had decided to go into a small shop by himself and Alex was bouncing on his heels outside. He had started whistling a familiar tune and eventually was whisper singing. It wasn’t until a giant shadow began looming before him that he stopped and looked up. What he saw made his heart giddy at first. Dave and Necrozma. But when Dave demanded Necrozma to lower to the ground, Alex was shocked. Dave was adorning way too familiar black and white clothes and his beanie had changed to that of Team Skull. Dave hopped off of Necrozma, and stood before Alex.<br/>
‘’Dave? What the fuck?’’ Alex exclaimed.<br/>
‘’I’m here to claim what is rightfully mine.’’ Dave said, stern and with his arms crossed over his chest.<br/>
‘’I thought you were better than this, Dave.’’ Alex noted. Papie was baring her teeth and growling behind him. ‘’What are you even here for?’’ Alex added.<br/>
‘’I should be the Champion. Not you.’’ Dave growled.<br/>
‘’The title is to be earned, not demanded.’’ Alex growled back. ‘’And you for sure have not earned it by the slightest.’’ he added. Dave discarded his sunglasses and glared at Alex.<br/>
‘’Then I will just earn it.’’ he noted.<br/>
‘’You can’t. it’s my day off and I would never, not in any conditions, battle you again to defend my title.’’ Alex replied.<br/>
‘’As the Admin of Team Skull, it is my duty to defeat you in battle to show I’m strong.’’ Dave said. ‘’Oz. Power Gem.’’ he demanded. Alex barely had time to react, but thankfully Papie was fast. She grabbed Alex and used Extreme Speed to dodge the attack.<br/>
‘’Oh, so that’s how it is? Fine.’’ Alex growled. ‘’Talo! Let’s do this.’’ he added, sending out his Talonflame. He knew Talo would be at disadvantage, but with Flame Charge he could speed up to be faster than Dave’s Necrozma.<br/>
‘’Get close and use Metal Claw.’’ Dave demanded. Oz did as demanded and upon hitting him, Talo was sent flying toward Alex, hitting him hard and causing him to stumble backwards into Papie.<br/>
‘’Alex!’’ it was Dulse. In an instant he was by Alex’s side, helping him recover his posture.<br/>
‘’Are you okay?’’ he asked. Alex nodded.<br/>
‘’Don’t worry about it hun, this scoundrel can’t hurt me. I’m more worried about Talo.’’ he replied. Dulse turned his gaze to Dave, and even though you couldn’t see it thanks to his sunglasses, he was sending a death glare to the Team Skull Admin.<br/>
‘’You dare try and hurt my Sunshine by using the Blinding One’s power?!’’ he snarled. Oh this was a totally new side to discover, Alex looked at his boyfriend and then at Dave. Ohhhh he would not get away with this so easily.<br/>
‘’Hun? Sunshine? Don’t tell me….’’ Dave started. ‘’You two are a thing now?!’’ he added.<br/>
‘’So what if we are?’’ Alex growled.<br/>
‘’At first you get mad at me for taking those pictures, and then you’re actually hitting it up?!’’ Dave exclaimed, his hands up in the air. Alex scoffed.<br/>
‘’I had every fucking right to get mad! It still isn’t an okay thing to do, you jerk! It was MY phone!’’ Alex yelled.<br/>
‘’What are you talking about?’’ Dulse asked.<br/>
‘’I’ll show ya when we’re done here.’’ Alex replied, before turning his attention to Dave.<br/>
‘’Papie, let’s do this.’’ Alex growled. Oh how he was happy to have worn his Z-Ring today.<br/>
He pulls the moves he’s so familiar with nowadays, and Papie launches the fireball at Dave’s Necrozma. After the heat dissipates, Alex pulls his arm from his face to see the results and he is happy with them. Oz had taken the hit and it had hit hard.<br/>
‘’Honey, you mind giving me a hand?’’ Alex asked. Dulse nodded and sent out Pixie.<br/>
‘’Pixie, Dazzling Gleam.’’ Dulse said.<br/>
‘’Papie, Flame Wheel.’’ Alex called out. The two Pokemon attacked Oz who was still recovering from Inferno Overdrive and thus was too slow to dodge. And from there on out, Alex and Dulse battled Dave’s team to defeat. Dave clenched his fists in frustration.<br/>
‘’Pathetic! You’re all pathetic!’’ he yelled to his team. ‘’You’re so soft!’’ he added. Alex glared at Dave. This was not the way he had taught him to treat his team.<br/>
‘’Honey, hold me back.’’ Alex growled.<br/>
‘’Why?’’ Dulse asked.<br/>
‘’I’m about to go apeshit.’’ Alex noted, and before he could lunge forward, he had to strong arms grab him by the waist. Alex didn’t squirm, Alex didn’t fight back, he just yelled.<br/>
‘’Dave! You fucking piece of garbage! Be nicer to your dang team or I will fucking find you and I will fucking kick your fucking ass!’’ Alex half growled, half yelled. He kept throwing his anger out on Dave verbally. He didn’t calm down until Dave turned around.<br/>
‘’I’ll be back! Just you wait and see!’’ Dave yelled over his shoulder. Alex was a huffing, puffing mess.<br/>
‘’Those anger management lessons haven’t been doing much to you, have they?’’ Dulse asked. Alex shook his head, still being held by Dulse.<br/>
‘’No, no they haven’t. I just can’t stand it when someone mistreats their team!’’ Alex growled.<br/>
‘’I get that, I totally get that.’’ Dulse replied, now letting go of Alex.<br/>
‘’I swear to Arceus, one day I will go kick his ass in Po Town.’’ Alex noted.<br/>
‘’I believe that, but you ain’t going alone.’’ Dulse noted. Alex shook his head.<br/>
‘’Let’s go home. I need a calming hot shower after all of this.’’ he said, beginning to stroll down the street with Dulse and Papie in tow. </p>
<p>Upon arriving to Aether Paradise, Alex took the hottest shower he had ever taken to relax his tense muscles. After he was done, he pulled on a fresh pair of shorts and a tank top, before exiting the bathroom to the bedroom.<br/>
‘’Better?’’ Dulse asked, sitting on the bed.<br/>
‘’Much better.’’ Alex noted.<br/>
‘’Good, good. Otherwise I would’ve massaged that tense out of you.’’ Dulse replied.<br/>
‘’I’d actually like that.’’ Alex muttered.<br/>
‘’Can do, totally can do.’’ Dulse replied. ‘’Anyways, you wanna explain what you and Dave were yelling about?’’ he added.<br/>
‘’Okay, so that scoundrel mentioned the pictures he had taken with my phone.’’ Alex began. ‘’I’m gonna show you, but I want to ask you to not get mad, okay?’’ he added.<br/>
‘’Why would I get mad?’’ Dulse asked.<br/>
‘’You’ll… see….’’ Alex muttered. He took his spot on the bed next to Dulse and flicked to his phone’s gallery. Scrolling all the way down to the folder he had not touched since the day he had yelled at Dave because of the insides of the folder. He shows every single picture, ending with the one he had kinda hated back then. Alex can’t quite read the expression on Dulse’s face.<br/>
‘’Ohh, so that’s why you had been mad with Dave?’’ Dulse asked. Alex nodded.<br/>
‘’I caps locked him very angrily that day.’’ he said. ‘’But, you’re, uh, not mad?’’ he asked.<br/>
‘’To be quite honest, I don’t know how to feel about this.’’ Dulse noted. ‘’I mean, Dave doing this sure isn’t fine and you had every right to be mad at him, but then again, isn’t it Dave who brought us together?’’ he asked. Alex stared at the floor. Dulse was right. If there was anything good that came out from befriending Dave, it was this blossoming relationship with Dulse. Alex couldn’t help but smile a little bit. Yeah. Dave may have turned into an enemy, but it was thanks to him that Alex and Dulse met. Alex leaned his head on Dulse’s shoulder.<br/>
‘’You’re right. But we are so not thanking him.’’ Alex noted.<br/>
‘’Wouldn’t even dream about doing so.’’ Dulse replied.<br/>
‘’One day I’ll have you carry me like that again. Maybe when we get married.’’ Alex muttered.<br/>
‘’I’m counting on that, Sunshine.’’ Dulse replied, chuckling. Alex soon chuckled as well. Ah yes, the topic of getting married. It had been brought up many times during their relationship so far and one day Alex planned on proposing to his boyfriend. Yeah, that’d be his master plan for their relationship. He could do it, he just needed the right time and place. And only time would bring that to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Within the next year, Alex and Dulse opted out to buying a house just for their family. They ended up getting a big two leveled house with two bathrooms from the outskirts of Akala Island. The day Alex moved out of Kiawe’s house was more than emotional.<br/>
‘’I’m so happy to see you move on.’’ Kiawe said.<br/>
‘’I’m happy too, but dang I’ll miss being here with you.’’ Alex replied.<br/>
‘’You’re always welcome to visit. Any day, anytime.’’ Kiawe replied.<br/>
‘’Likewise, bro, likewise. Well, maybe not when I’m at the League, but when I’m home.’’ Alex noted. He then proceeded to give his brother like figure a tight hug, before grabbing his tote bags and walking toward Dulse who’d been waiting not too far away for him to say his goodbyes for now. The two settled on to first go drop Alex’s stuff at the new house, before going furniture shopping. They had agreed that most of their furniture would be brown and blue. They found a lot of what they needed, and soon had a huge delivery truck come by their house. Assembling all the furniture was an adventure and a half for the three. Zossie helped where she could. Eventually they got everything together and the house was starting to feel like home. </p>
<p>It wasn’t many months later that Zossie caught a Lillipup and a Rockruff. They’d also found a salon for Furfrou’s and brought Zossie’s Furfrou over to get her fur done. The teen had settled on the Star Cut, much to Alex’s comfort. It had been talked about a lot how much Alex loved blue as a color. It was kinda funny how his family opted out to get just blue stuff because he liked it. Every so often Alex would remind them that they could buy stuff in other colors too, blue wasn’t a necessity as a color for their home. </p>
<p>Alex was laying in bed that morning, casually scrolling on his phone and e-shopping for a few other furniture pieces that they needed but that weren’t a necessity. He flicks to his shopping basket and proceeds to pay for everything. Not too long after he had done this, Dulse called him downstairs for breakfast. Alex rolled around in bed, before his feet hit the wooden floor boards. He sneaks downstairs, wishing a good morning to the family. Zossie and Dulse both are already settled into the table. Alex makes it to his spot in the table, pulling the chair back and plopping down. He looks down at his breakfast plate. Eggs and sausage, just like he liked it. He picks up the fork and shoves a forkful of egg into his mouth. It tastes like heaven, and his taste buds are rejoicing at the marvelous taste.<br/>
‘’Damn! You’ve gotten super fucking good at cooking.’’ he exclaimed upon swallowing.<br/>
‘’Heh, have been learning from only the best.’’ Dulse replied, sending a small wink to Alex.<br/>
‘’The best? Why I am honored to hear this.’’ Alex replied, shoving another forkful into his mouth. He washes the remainder down with some freshly squeezed orange juice. He hums contently, with his tummy full and ready for the day.<br/>
‘’Okay so today, we will be going over to Kiawe’s to celebrate his birthday.’’ Alex noted. ‘’I’m still kinda sad he lost his position as a trial Captain, but it’s looking very promising for him to become Akala’s next Kahuna.’’ he added. Silence.<br/>
‘’I kinda promised him I’d help him become the Kahuna. By training with him, but I’ve just been so busy with the League. I’m just glad we have finally some time to go visit.’’ Alex continued.<br/>
‘’Yeah, we have been fairly busy with everything.’’ Dulse noted.<br/>
‘’Exactly.’’ Alex replied. ‘’But that changes today.’’ he added, finishing his breakfast. He gets up to discard the dirty dishes to the dishwasher before skipping back upstairs to get dressed for the occasion. He pulls on his familiar red flannel shirt and black skin tight jeans, with a black tank tip beneath the flannel. Dulse comes upstairs to their room, and upon seeing Alex he lets out a teasing whistle.<br/>
‘’Looking good, Sunshine.’’ Dulse noted. Alex smiles sheepishly.<br/>
‘’Thanks, honey.’’ he replied, looking at himself in the mirror. He’s got tangles in his hair, and his hair is still a bed head messy struggle of hair. Dulse comes stand behind him, propping his head on top of Alex’s and his arms snake around Alex’s waist. He closes his eyes and breathes in the scent. Alex’s hair smells like cocoa.<br/>
‘’You’ve been using the shampoo I got you.’’ Dulse noted. Alex chuckles..<br/>
‘’Of course I have. It smells so good!’’ Alex noted. Dulse hummed, burying his face into the tangled turquoise mess. Alex can’t help but smile, very softly.<br/>
‘’You’re awfully touch starved today.’’ he noted. Dulse lifts his head from the mess and leans down to plant a soft kiss onto Alex’s cheek.<br/>
‘’You like it, don’t you?’’ Dulse countered.<br/>
‘’Of course I do. But we’re kinda in a rush.’’ Alex reminded. ‘’We can cuddle all night after the party.’’ he added. Dulse takes in one last whiff before letting go of Alex and heading to the clothes room to look for his semi formal clothes. He pulls on a fresh new white tank top, and on top of that he pulls on a blue flannel shirt. His pajama pants are long forgotten to make way for his own pair of skin tight black jeans. He exits the clothes room, earning a smile from Alex.<br/>
‘’You’re looking absolute divine today.’’ Alex exclaimed.<br/>
‘’Can you guys just hurry up?’’ it was Zossie. Alex jumped at her sudden appearance at the doorway. He turns around and slaps a hand to his chest.<br/>
‘’How many times do I have to tell you to stop sneaking up on me like that?’’ Alex asked.<br/>
‘’Many.’’ Zossie replied, twirling around. Her summer dress was a faint pink with flower patterns all around the bottom and a ribbon just above the stomach. She had opened up her braid, letting her long hair flow around her shoulders. And she had placed a small lily into her hair. Alex smiled at her.<br/>
‘’Okay, go time.’’ Alex said, leading the way downstairs. There, Papie and Poipole were waiting for their trainers to descend to the level. Before Alex skipped over to the door, he called Papie over and pulled a blue bow from his messenger bag, placing it onto Papie’s head. Poipole got a black bow on his neck. And with that, the trio and their Pokemon were headed to Paniola Ranch. </p>
<p>Upon arriving there, they were greeted by Sima and Mimo on the front yard. Alex waves his hand at them.<br/>
‘’Welcome, welcome!’’ Sima greeted them. ‘’Glad you could make it today!’’ she added.<br/>
‘’Wouldn’t miss my bro’s birthday by any chance.’’ Alex replied. The trio is lead indoors, where Alex is greeted by a very rare sight. Not once within the time he spent at the ranch, did he see his brother figure wear a shirt of any kind, but there he was, fully dressed for the occasion. It was a plain black button up shirt and a light orange vest. Alex makes his way over, opening his arms wide and giving him a soft smile.<br/>
‘’Bro!’’ Alex exclaimed.<br/>
‘’Broooo!’’ Kiawe replied, taking in the hug.<br/>
‘’Happy hecking birthday, dude!’’ Alex muttered.<br/>
‘’Thanks.’’ Kiawe replied. The two pull apart, and Alex marvels at the decorations around the house.<br/>
‘’So, today’s the day?’’ Alex asked.<br/>
‘’Today’s the day.’’ Kiawe replied.<br/>
‘’Man, I can’t believe you’re starting to train to be the next Kahuna already.’’ Alex noted.<br/>
‘’Time flies by when you’re having fun, don’t it?’’ Kiawe replied.<br/>
‘’It sure do.’’ Alex replied. He went to the living room, sitting down on the couch like he had done so many times during his stay here. He spotted the spots on both his sides, motioning for Dulse and Zossie to sit down with him. The duo make their way to Alex, and sit down. Now it was just waiting for the rest of the gang to arrive. Mallow and Lana appeared soon after Alex’s company, and Ilima was next. Eventually the whole squad had gathered there and it was time to start the party. In the schedule were double battles, multi battles and of course, cake. Sima had asked Alex’s opinion on what cake to make for the occasion, and Alex had suggested red velvet.<br/>
The birthday boy cuts in to the cake as the crowd around sings Happy Birthday with Alex playing the guitar. Then it’s just feasting upon the cake and other treats. The day soon turns to evening and people start leaving the ranch. Alex gets up from his spot in the living room, leaving Dulse and Zossie to chat with Ilima as he makes his way to Olivia and Kiawe.<br/>
‘’You are now officially under Kahuna training.’’ he overheard Olivia say.<br/>
‘’I’m forever grateful for this chance.’’ Kiawe replied. Alex stands there in the doorway, smiling. His brother figure was finally going forward to his next dream. Alex clears his throat to get the two’s attention.<br/>
‘’Oh, Alex.’’ Olivia noted.<br/>
‘’Am not interrupting anything, am I?’’ Alex asked.<br/>
‘’No, no, we just finished talking about the important stuff.’’ Kiawe said.<br/>
‘’If you ever need to hone your skills against someone strong, you’re always welcome to call me for a battle.’’ Alex mentioned.<br/>
‘’I shall keep that in mind, Champ.’’ Kiawe said. ‘’Anyways, isn’t it time for you to go home? You have work tomorrow, right?’’ he asked. Alex nodded, before yawning.<br/>
‘’I sure do. But hey, it was nice seeing you, and I hope I can make more time to see you in the future.’’ Alex said, and turned around to leave back to the living room. ‘’Call me anytime, I’ll try my best to answer.’’ he added, and with that he was gone. Alex comes to the living room to see Zossie laughing so hard she’s gripping her sides, and Dulse worriedly rubbing her back.<br/>
‘’What’s going on in here?’’ Alex asked.<br/>
‘’Ilima just told a good joke.’’ Dulse noted. Alex raises his eyebrow. Ilima? Joking? Unheard of. Alex places his hands on both Dulse and Zossie’s shoulders.<br/>
‘’Anyways, family, go time.’’ he said, and with that the trio bid farewell to Ilima and the rest of the party people who hadn’t yet left.</p>
<p>Upon arriving back home, Alex is spent. He discards his shoes into the hallway and skips up the stairs as Dulse and Zossie start preparing supper. Alex pulls the flannel off, discarding it to the dirty clothes hamper and painstakingly peels the sweaty jeans off. He strips down to bare minimum and heads on to the shower. He turns the heat up, letting the water soothe his muscles. Man, he’d really need to ask Dulse to give him another massage. That’d be on the bucket list for tonight. He picks up the cocoa scented shampoo, squeezing out a blob and slathers it into his hair. The hot water streaming down his back, he pushes his face beneath it, letting it numb his face muscles as he rinses the shampoo out. He then grabs the loofah and begins to scrub down his body, not leaving an inch unwashed. Soon enough he’s done washing, and is just standing there, relaxing under the heat. After about five minutes he turns the shower off, grabs his towels and wraps them around his waist and head. Skipping out of the shower, he makes his way to the clothes room, picking out a fresh pair of pajamas with a Charmander print on them. He pulls the loose tank top on, and soon joins it with the pajama pants. He makes his way downstairs where supper is waiting for him. He sits down at the table, lazily grabbing the spoon and begins munching on his muesli-yogurt mix. Supper is finished in complete, comfortable silence. Zossie gets up from the table first, discarding her bowl to the dishwasher and skipping to the stairs.<br/>
‘’Sleep well, honey.’’ Alex said to her.<br/>
‘’I will, and you too!’’ Zossie piped up before running up the stairs. Alex and Dulse are left alone in the kitchen. Alex lets his gaze fall on Dulse, and he smiles. Dulse seems very tired. Very, very tired. Alex gets up from the table, picking up his and Dulse’s bowls.<br/>
‘’Go take a shower, hun, I’ll finish up here.’’ Alex said.<br/>
‘’But it isn’t your kitchen turn until tomorrow morning.’’ Dulse noted.<br/>
‘’It isn’t. But you seem tired. It’s no big deal for me to clean up here.’’ Alex replied. Dulse lets out a sigh.<br/>
‘’I won’t even try to argue with you. You’re right.’’ Dulse replied. Alex loads the dishwasher up and turns it on to wash their dishes for the morning. Dulse gets up from the table, making his way to the stairs. He lazily makes them up and upon arriving to their room, strips down and heads to the shower. He doesn’t bother with washing himself instantly, he’s just letting the hot stream of water embrace him. He picks up his shampoo, lavender scented, and begins washing up. After he’s done, he goes to the clothes room and picks out a fresh blue tank top and a pair of pajama pants.<br/>
It was at that point when Alex skipped up the stairs, having finished cleaning up the kitchen. He stands there in the doorway to their room, watching as Dulse brushes through his now long purple hair that is all tangled up. It must’ve been a curse in this family, to always have tangled hair despite using conditioner. Dulse notices Alex through the mirror.<br/>
‘’You’re staring.’’ Dulse noted.<br/>
‘’I am.’’ Alex replied. ‘’Gosh, I just can’t get over how beautiful you are.’’ he added, with a soft smile on his face. He can see the faint flush on Dulse’s cheeks. Still not used to getting complimented it seems. He then decides to walk over to the mirror and Dulse, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face into his back.<br/>
‘’Honey.’’ Alex started. ‘’You do know that you are the most beautiful person I have ever had the pleasure to meet, right?’’ he asked.<br/>
‘’You’re being way too generous, and kind.’’ Dulse replied.<br/>
‘’But it’s true.’’ Alex countered. Dulse stands there, brushing his hair in silence. Alex hummed. ‘’Hey honey?’’ he asked.<br/>
‘’Yes, Sunshine?’’ Dulse replied.<br/>
‘’Do you think you could massage my shoulders a bit, I can feel them being hard as a rock again.’’ Alex noted. Dulse sets the brush down on the table.<br/>
‘’Of course.’’ he replied. Alex pulls away and makes his way to their king sized, extremely cozy bed. He plops down on to his side of the bed, before finding a comfortable pose by lying on his stomach. He props his chin up on his arms. Dulse gets into bed as well, scooting over to Alex’s side and sitting over his lower back. He cracks his knuckles before carefully placing them upon Alex’s shoulders. He begins rubbing the rock hard muscles with carefulness in his touch. Alex mutters out loud about how good it feels, his voice hitting high pitch more than once.<br/>
‘’You really need to get a professional appointment one day.’’ Dulse noted.<br/>
‘’Still not comfy with that.’’ Alex replied.<br/>
‘’Why though?’’ Dulse asked.<br/>
‘’Just… don’t like being shirtless in front of others.’’ Alex replied.<br/>
‘’Is there a reason to that?’’ Dulse asked. Alex stays silent, and Dulse sighs.<br/>
‘’I know it’s a sensitive topic, but one day you need to tell me why.’’ Dulse muttered.<br/>
‘’I know, I know. That day will come.’’ Alex replied. How he had been courageous enough to show Kiawe almost instantly the things he hid beneath the tank tops, was beyond him. Maybe with Dulse it was fear that controlled Alex. What exactly did he fear? Oh, he feared many things. Most notable being Dulse not wanting to stay with him if he knew the truth. Calem hadn’t wanted to stay with him after he transitioned. But somewhere deep down Alex had an odd gut feeling that Dulse wouldn’t hate him for what he was. Dulse would understand and be his sweet self. One day Alex’d show and tell, but that day was not today. It kinda hurt Alex, not being fully open with his boyfriend. He had a hunch he was worried for nothing, but the fear of getting dumped just gnawed up on him. He was knees deep in the puddle of fear. But one day, he’d get out. He was sure of that.<br/>
By the time Alex came back from his thoughts, Dulse had finished massaging and was now just sitting next to Alex, his hand on his shoulder.<br/>
‘’You spaced out, bad.’’ Dulse noted.<br/>
‘’I did? Sorry, just, a lot of thoughts.’’ Alex replied.<br/>
‘’Pondering about the topic of being shirtless?’’ Dulse asked. Alex nodded.<br/>
‘’Don’t worry about it. Whatever the reason is for you hiding yourself, I’m sure I’ll understand.’’ Dulse noted.<br/>
‘’One day. One day.’’ Alex muttered. ‘’Anyways, time for snuggles.’’ he added. Dulse crawled onto his side of the bed, with Alex soon following, snuggling up close and personal. They lay their heads on the same pillow, face to face. It had become a habit by now for them to rub their noses together as one way to wish each other good night. This was very soon followed by forehead kisses and jawline kisses.<br/>
Alex yawned as Dulse pressed his lips onto his forehead.<br/>
‘’Shit, my melatonin.’’ Alex muttered.<br/>
‘’This is the fourth time you forget to take them, yet you sleep just fine without.’’ Dulse noted.<br/>
‘’Yeah… guess your theory has been correct. I just needed the comfort of someone to sleep better.’’ Alex muttered.<br/>
‘’Isn’t that a good thing?’’ Dulse asked.<br/>
‘’It is. Wait, where’s Papie?’’ Alex asked, realizing she hadn’t followed him to the bedroom.<br/>
‘’If I had to hazard a guess, she’s with Zossie.’’ Dulse replied.<br/>
‘’Papie! Are you with Zossie?’’ Alex yelled. Not soon after, two barks followed.<br/>
‘’See?’’ Dulse noted.<br/>
‘’’She’s grown really protective of her.’’ Alex muttered. ‘’I’m glad.’’ he added.<br/>
‘’I’m glad too. But now, time to sleep. You still gotta get up at 6 AM tomorrow.’’ Dulse noted.<br/>
‘’Shit. You’re right.’’ Alex replied.<br/>
‘’Sleep well, Sunshine.’’ Dulse whispered.<br/>
‘’You too, Moonlight.’’ Alex said, his voice low. ‘’You too.’’ he added, before letting his eyes flutter shut. Listening to the calm breathing of his boyfriend lulled him to sleep that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Happily Forever After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kidnapping and popping the question, Alex's life couldn't be anymore of a roller coaster than this</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>slight injury and violence in this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been about half a year since they bought their house and moved in. Things had finally started to take their shape and places. Casual Sunday, Alex, Dulse and Zossie along with their teams were out and about in the city. Zossie picked out a small clothes store she wanted to visit, while Alex and Dulse waited outside. You see Zossie was the kinda teen who didn’t really want others opinions on her clothes. Alex went out farther away to look into the little fountain in the middle of the small street. He picked around in his pockets, before flipping a coin into the fountain and making a wish. And then, everything went to shit.</p><p>It all happened in mere seconds, but Dulse felt like time slowed down as the Ultra Wormhole appeared, the Solgaleo came out, snatched Alex up in its mouth and ran into the second wormhole. Papie reacted fast and rushed after her trainer, biting onto the Solgaleo’s tail to keep up with the speed. Dulse didn’t even get to react properly before everything had passed and the holes, and Alex alongside with Papie, were gone. As realization struck him, he felt his heart ache. He could feel his knees want to buckle beneath him, and not soon after they did. Dulse was on his knees on the ground, fighting back tears. He had just witnessed the kidnapping of the light of his life and he had no idea where to even start looking for him as he was fully aware that Ultra Wormholes could lead to practically anywhere.<br/>
Zossie was by his side in an instant when she came out of the little shop.<br/>
‘’What’s wrong? Where’s Alex?’’ she asked, worry filling her voice.<br/>
‘’He… he got kidnapped.’’ Dulse replied. His tears were hitting the ground at a rapid pace.<br/>
‘’What?!’’ Zossie exclaimed, dropping her shopping bags. ‘’We need to get him back!’’ she added.<br/>
‘’But where could he be? You know how Ultra Wormholes work! He could be anywhere!’’ Dulse exclaimed, getting up on his wobbly feet. He wiped away the traces of tears with the sleeve of his hoodie. He makes his way to the lone messenger bag that fell from Alex, and picks it up.<br/>
‘’Looks like we’re gonna have to go dimension travelling.’’ Dulse noted.</p><p>Meanwhile Alex’s kidnapper arrive at the Altar of the Sunne, or that’s what Alex thought it to be. The Solgaleo lets go of him, and he falls to the ground.<br/>
‘’Ouch! Be careful!’’ Alex noted. His kidnapper hops of Solgaleo’s back and comes over.<br/>
‘’Apologies.’’ she replied. ‘’I’m Soliera of the Ultra Recon Squad.’’ she added.<br/>
‘’Alex. What the actual fuck were ya thinking kidnapping me in broad daylight like that? And in front of my boyfriend too! Fuck, he’s gonna be worried sick!’’ Alex exclaimed, getting up.<br/>
‘’Calm down. We had our reasons for bringing you here.’’ Soliera said.<br/>
‘’I want one fucking good reason for kidnapping.’’ Alex noted.<br/>
‘’You are the Champion in your universe, right?’’ Soliera asked.<br/>
‘’My universe? What? And yes, I am the Champion.’’ Alex replied. Soliera shook her head.<br/>
‘’It might be best I start from the beginning.’’ she said.<br/>
‘’Oh gee golly I think so too.’’ Alex replied.<br/>
‘’You see, this universes Champion isn’t capable of aiding us in helping the Blinding One. His team fell in front of it. We thought you’d be our best option as you are probably stronger than our Champion.’’ Soliera explained. Alex nodded.<br/>
‘’So you want me to help Necrozma? Where is it right now?’’ Alex asked.<br/>
‘’It fled to Ultra Megalopolis with Lunala.’’ Soliera replied. ‘’You can use our Solgaleo to get there. But before you do, you need the proper gear.’’ she added, pulling the tote bag from her shoulders. Alex kneeled down and opened it to find the very same suit his boyfriend used to wear.<br/>
‘’Huh.’’ Alex muttered, pulling the suit out. He pulls the suit on, it’s a bit snug on him, but not too tight. It’s kinda comforting. He calls Papie to her ball, and puts his Poke Ball belt within the backpack provided.<br/>
‘’Guess it’s go time.’’ he noted, climbing onto Solgaleo’s back.<br/>
‘’Solgaleo will bring you there and then back to the Altar of the Moone.’’ Soliera said. ‘’Now go, save our world.’’ she added, and thus Solgaleo called out an Ultra Wormhole and disappeared within.</p><p>Alex arrives to Ultra Megalopolis and hops off the Solgaleo. First he releases Papie from her ball, before he sees two way too familiar looking people waiting for him. He skips over and sure enough, it’s Dulse and Zossie. Alex can feel shivers down his spine. This was gonna get awkward, he was sure of that.<br/>
‘’Greetings.’’ Dulse said. Oh great, just great.<br/>
‘’Hey Dulse, Zossie. I think ya already know that I’m Alex.’’ Alex replied. ‘’Soliera at least mentioned that you’d been planning kidnapping me from my universe.’’ he added.<br/>
‘’Ah yes, apologies for that.’’ Dulse said.<br/>
‘’It’s fine, it’s totally fine. Just, tell me what to do so I can get back home. My Dulse and Zossie probably are hella worried over me.’’ Alex exclaimed.<br/>
‘’Of course, you can find the Blinding One atop Megalo Tower.’’ Dulse noted, pointing to the tower that was up ahead.<br/>
‘’Don’t tell me I need to climb all the way up.’’ Alex said. Dulse nodded, which caused Alex to groan out loud.<br/>
‘’Fiiiiiiine. C’mon Papie, let’s go.’’ Alex muttered.</p><p>Alex and Papie made their way up Megalo Tower to the light devouring beast. Upon arriving to the top, he saw the Necrozma infested Lunala, emitting light as it laid there, gathering energy, kneeling and panting. A colorful pillar protruded out of its head and lit up the whole scene. Alex had to pull his arm up to his face to shield it from the sudden influx of light, and when he finally could remove his arm, he was shocked. A gigantic light emitting beast was there, hovering above the glassy flooring. The beast let out an ear piercing screech, and Alex was swooped into battle with it. Alex lets Papie take the stage and an influx of Extreme Speeds are called out. Necrozma attacked back with Power Gem. Hitting Papie. Hard. The Arcanine is sent stumbling backwards, panting.<br/>
‘’Papie! Can you go on?’’ Alex asked. Papie barked. Twice.<br/>
‘’Alright! Let’s try to get a Burn going! Flame Fang!’’ Alex called out. Papie made her way to Necrozma and bit down. Necrozma slashed out and Papie was sent flying through the air. She lands on the ground harshly and slides on the flooring to the edge of the tower. Alex rushes over to Papie, tears in his eyes.<br/>
‘’Papie!’’ he yelled, kneeling down by her side. Necrozma slashes at Alex who’s protecting the now fainted Papie from further harm. It comes up close and personal and slashes straight into Alex’s right arm. Alex groaned at the sudden influx of pain, but adrenaline kept him from fainting upon seeing his own blood strewn on the glass flooring. He calls out Andre and pulls Inferno Overdrive. After the heat had dissipated, Necrozma faltered, and crashed to the glass flooring. Light begins pouring everywhere, and Alex smiles at the sight of Lunala being freed from Necrozma’s grip. He manages to catch a glimpse of Necrozma fleeing through an Ultra Wormhole and his smile falters. Lunala cries out and Alex smiles again.<br/>
‘’Go home, Lunala. You’re free now.’’ he said, as the Moone Pokemon gazed below at Alex. Lunala then disappeared into an Ultra Wormhole. Alex heard footsteps echoing behind him, and he turned around to face the arrivals.<br/>
‘’Wowee, you did it!’’ Zossie piped up. Their Poipole flew over to Alex, cheering. Before long it stopped and noticed Alex gripping his right arm.<br/>
‘’You’re hurt.’’ Dulse noted.<br/>
‘’Ehh, I’ll be fine. The sooner I get back to Alola and my own universe, the better. But first, I gotta go check up on Necrozma.’’ Alex noted. The looks he got from the two, made him reconsider everything he had just planned.<br/>
‘’It’ll be quick, I know where Necrozma is.’’ he exclaimed. Poipole tilted its head at Alex.<br/>
‘’Poipole seems to be interested in you.’’ Dulse noted.<br/>
‘’I get that a lot.’’ Alex replied.<br/>
‘Perhaps Poipole wishes to join you?’’ Dulse exclaimed. Poipole cried out at that, cheerfully.<br/>
‘’I get that a lot too.’’ Alex noted.<br/>
‘’Would you like to take Poipole with you?’’ Dulse asked. Alex raised an eyebrow.<br/>
‘’Really? Heck, of course!’’ Alex replied. Poipole cheered upon hearing this.<br/>
‘’I’ll call you Poipoi!’’ Alex noted. Dulse handed over Poipole’s Beast Ball and with that, Alex bid farewell to the two. </p><p>Upon arriving back to the Altar of the Moone, Alex is greeted by Soliera.<br/>
‘’You did it.’’ she said.<br/>
‘’I sure did.’’ Alex noted. ‘’But no time to talk. I’m bleeding out and Necrozma needs to be caught.’’ he added, beginning to make his way down the Altar stairs. Soliera hopped on Solgaleo and rushed after Alex, grabbing him up.<br/>
‘’Where are we headed?’’ Soliera asked.<br/>
‘’Mount Lanakila.’’ Alex replied.<br/>
‘’Got it.’’ Soliera replied.</p><p>Alex made his way through the tunnel and into the open where he could see a crater. He walked to the edge and looked down, his suspicions right. Necrozma was kneeling down there, panting. Alex turned to Soliera.<br/>
‘’Wait here, I’ll take care of this.’’ he said. Alex slid down the icy side of the crater and slowly made his way toward the Pokemon. He kneeled down beside Necrozma, his hand hovering just above its assumed cheek.<br/>
‘’Hey. You okay?’’ Alex asked. Necrozma looked at Alex, before noticing the wound. Necrozma recoiled, and Alex followed its gaze.<br/>
‘’Oh this?’’ Alex asked, pointing to his right arm. ‘’It’s no big deal, you didn’t know what you were doing. I’ll heal.’’ he added. Alex pulled out the Z-Crystals he hadn’t used and offered one of them to the Pokemon.<br/>
‘’You feed on light, right? You can have some of mine.’’ Alex said. Necrozma cried out as it fed upon the light that was offered to it. Alex placed his hand on top of Necrozma’s head, before planting his forehead on it as well.<br/>
‘’You’ll be fine.’’ he muttered. ‘’I promise.’’ he added.<br/>
Alex got up and  turned to leave, discarding his original plan of catching Necrozma, but he was stopped by Necrozma crying out after him. As he turned around to look at the Pokemon, he saw it reaching out to him. Pleading with its eyes. Alex tilted his head. What did Necrozma want from him?<br/>
‘’You wanna come with me?’’ Alex asked, entertaining the idea of having a Necrozma of his own again. Said Pokemon cried out in response, and Alex made his way back over. He pulled out an Ultra Ball from his bag, and held it out to Necrozma, who bumped its head on it and was soon pulled within. The ball wiggled three times in Alex’s hand, before coming to a stop. Alex smiled softly.<br/>
‘’I think I’ll call you Ozymandias.’’ he said, putting the ball in his backpack with the others. He climbed up from the crater, and was met by a very dumbfounded Soliera.<br/>
‘’What?’’ Alex chuckled.<br/>
‘’How did you do that so easily?’’ Soliera asked.<br/>
‘’I guess I just am good with Pokemon.’’ Alex said, shrugging. ‘’Anyways, we’re done here.’’ he added.<br/>
‘’Ah yes! Your wound! Let’s go.’’ Soliera exclaimed, calling out Solgaleo. The two climbed on top and Solgaleo called out an Ultra Wormhole, before entering it. During the ride home Alex and Soliera entertained the idea of her staying with Alex. He’d just have to ask Dulse and Zossie’s opinion on keeping his kidnapper in the family.</p><p>The Ultra Wormhole opened on the front yard to Alex’s house. Dulse, who was tending to Dante, turned around at the sound. Solgaleo made its way through the wormhole, with Soliera and Alex on its back. Solgaleo kneeled down to let the passengers off. Alex hopped off and upon seeing Dulse, rushed over to him, hugging him tight with tears in his eyes. Alex began sobbing uncontrollably. Dulse wrapped his arms around Alex’s shaking body, tearing up himself.<br/>
‘’I missed you! I missed you so much!’’ Alex wailed.<br/>
‘’I missed you too, Sunshine.’’ Dulse replied, sniffling. Then he noticed the blood and the wound on Alex’s right arm.<br/>
‘’What happened? Who hurt you?’’ Dulse asked, panicked. ‘’Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?’’ he added.<br/>
‘’It’s a long story. I’ll tell you everything later.’’ Alex said, tears still rolling down his cheeks. ‘’Right now I need to get to the hospital. This wound is deep, needs to be probably stitched.’’ he added.</p><p>Dulse pretty much rushed Alex to the hospital immediately. Soliera joined the two there. As Alex sat on the doctor’s bed, he could hear the two talking in the hallway. He could hear Soliera explain her reasonings for kidnapping Alex and he hoped the two would get along well, since Alex had kinda grown fond of Soliera. The doctor finishes stitching and patching up Alex’s arm and he is dispatched from the hospital. The trio arrived back to the house and Alex sat everyone down for what he about to announce.<br/>
‘’Guys, I’m gonna propose something preposterous.’’ Alex began. ‘’I’d love for Soliera to join the family.’’ he added. The looks he got from Dulse and Zossie. They were puzzled.<br/>
‘’Now I know, it’s weird to want to keep someone who kidnapped me around but hear me out.’’ Alex said. ‘’I kinda want the family to grow.’’ he added.<br/>
‘’Well, if it is what makes you happy, then… she can stay. But no more kidnapping!’’ Dulse exclaimed.<br/>
‘’Yeah!’’ Zossie piped up.<br/>
‘’No more kidnapping.’’ Soliera said.<br/>
‘’Awesome! Welcome to the family Sol!’’ Alex cheered. ‘’Oh! Before I forget! I want you guys to meet a few new family members.’’ he added.<br/>
He led everyone outdoors, before tugging one of the Ultra Balls from his belt. He sent it flying in the air and Ozymandias came out crying. The shocked expression on everyone’s faces made Alex giggle.<br/>
‘’Don’t worry guys, Ozzy is with me now.’’ he said, as the shock didn’t seem to fade away. ‘’And then we got one more!’’ Alex said, pulling the Beast Ball from his belt, releasing Poipoi.<br/>
‘’This is Poipoi! A very generous gift from Soliera’s universes Dulse and Zossie.’’ he added.<br/>
‘’Why didn’t I think of gifting you a Pokemon?’’ Dulse muttered to himself.<br/>
‘’Honey, you’ve already gotten me way more than enough. Besides, just having you here? More important than anything.’’ Alex noted.<br/>
‘’Alex. Would you be kind and look after Solgaleo?’’ Soliera suddenly asked.<br/>
‘’Oh? Really now?’’ Alex countered.<br/>
‘’I believe Solgaleo would be better off with you.’’ Soliera noted.<br/>
‘’Well, I won’t say no to that.’’ Alex replied. Soliera handed over the Beast Ball that contained Solgaleo.<br/>
‘’I think I’ll call you Solly.’’ Alex muttered. ‘’And Sol? I think we have a lot to teach to you about how to Pokemon the Alolan way.’’ he added. Soliera tilted her head.<br/>
‘’We sure do.’’ Dulse added. ‘’First lesson; Pokemon types!’’ he said, laughing to himself. Alex and Zossie joined the laughing, leaving Soliera very puzzled.</p><p>It was a peaceful Sunday morning. Alex was snuggled close to Dulse in bed. His eyes fluttered open, and he saw baby blue eyes look back at him.<br/>
‘’Morning, Sunshine.’’ Dulse said, his voice barely above a whisper.<br/>
‘’Morning, my Moonlight.’’ Alex replied, his voice also low. Dulse planted a soft kiss onto Alex’s forehead, who chuckled.<br/>
‘’What’s the plan for today?’’ Dulse asked.<br/>
‘’The plan? I’m gonna get up and go make breakfast while you wake up the family. And then later today I have a surprise for you.’’ Alex replied. Dulse hummed.<br/>
‘’Sounds like a good plan.’’ he said. ‘’I’ll be eagerly waiting for that surprise too.’’ he added. Alex smiled softly at him, before nuzzling their noses together.<br/>
‘’Okay, enough jibber jabbering. Time to get up.’’ Alex noted, flinging the covers from over them. Alex made his way to the bathroom to brush his hair out before skipping cheerfully downstairs and into the kitchen. He pulled out a frying pan and a whole box of eggs, some sausage and bread slices. Zossie was a picky eater and only wanted toast in the morning. He pops the frying pan over the heat, and cracks a couple eggs into it. On another frying pan he begins to heat up the sausages, while popping two pieces of bread into the toaster. He flips the eggs around, and pops them onto a plate with some sausage. Just as he is frying the last eggs, the family wanders in.<br/>
‘’I smell toast!’’ Zossie piped up. Alex chuckled.<br/>
‘’You’re smelling right!’’ he piped back. Alex plops the plates on to the table, in front of everyone, grabs the jug of orange juice and sits down at the table.<br/>
‘’Alright, Zossie and Sol. You guys know today’s plan?’’ Alex asked in between shoving egg to his mouth. Both nodded at him.<br/>
‘’Go shopping clothes for Sol!’’ Zossie piped up.<br/>
‘’Good, good! And?’’ Alex asked.<br/>
‘’Keep ourselves busy until you call or text for us to come back home.’’ Soliera noted. Alex nodded.<br/>
‘’What exactly are you planning?’’ Dulse asked.<br/>
‘’You’ll see.’’ Alex replied, resuming his breakfast. After breakfast, Soliera and Zossie headed out to the city as planned. Alex and Dulse are home alone, and Alex beckons Dulse to join him in the living room, patting the spot on the couch next to him.<br/>
‘’What’s up?’’ Dulse asked as he sat down.<br/>
‘’Not much, just wanna cuddle.’’ Alex replied, nuzzling into Dulse and wrapping his arms around his waist. He turns his head to plant soft kisses all over Dulse’s jawline. He proceeds to then rest his head on Dulse’s shoulder and comfortable silence falls upon the two.</p><p>‘’Honey, you know you mean the whole world to me, right?’’ Alex suddenly asked.<br/>
‘’Of course I do. Just like you mean the whole world to me.’’ Dulse replied.<br/>
‘’In that case….’’ Alex said. He gets down on one knee on the floor, pulling out a small box from his pockets. He presents the insides to his boyfriend, who is just staring at him, dumbfounded.<br/>
‘’Dulse, honey, will you marry me?’’ Alex asked, a hopeful smile on his face. When he doesn’t get a reply, his smile falters for a moment. Though he can see tears forming in Dulse’s eyes. Awkward silence falls upon the two.<br/>
‘’Of course I will!’’ Dulse finally exclaimed, with tears in his eyes. Alex’s faltering smile erupts into a wide grin, and he gets up. Instantly being hugged by his future husband.<br/>
‘’I’ve been waiting for this day for so long!’’ Alex exclaimed, still tightly in Dulse’s embrace.<br/>
‘’I’m so happy I could kiss you.’’ he added.<br/>
‘’Then why don’t you?’’ Dulse asked. Alex ponders for a moment.<br/>
‘’I think I’ll save it for the wedding.’’ he then said. ‘’I need to call Kiawe. And Zossie and Sol.’’ he added, picking out his phone from one of his pockets. He flicks to contacts and picks out Kiawe’s number. Both scream ecstatically at each other over the phone. Alex even asked Kiawe to be his best man, to which he absolutely agreed to. Alex then dials Zossie to let the two know about how his proposal went, and tells them they’re free to return home anytime.</p><p>A few weeks pass, and it’s time to catch Soliera some team members. They ran around Alola, looking for the ones Soliera wanted for her team. An Eevee that she’d evolve into Glaceon, a Rockruff that she’d evolve into Midnight Lycanroc and an Alolan Vulpix she didn’t want to yet evolve.</p><p>In the midst of it all, Alex and Dulse planned out their wedding, sending out invitations and asking Kiawe’s family if they could hold the ceremony there in their backyard. Booking the after party place, pondering what kinda cake to get, all that jazz.</p><p>The big day finally arrives. Alex is a nervous wreck, pulling on his white suit jacket. The light blue undershirt alone felt like it could burn him to death, but he was determined to look good on this special and important day in his life. He places the blue bow with white dots around his neck, and looks himself in the mirror. His hair is a mess. He grabs the brush from his nightstand and brushes through the turquoise tangles. After a long fight, he gets everything settled and takes one last glance at himself. He’s ready. Or was he?<br/>
‘’Relax Alex. It’ll be fine!’’ Soliera said from her spot on the bed that Alex used to sleep in.<br/>
‘’I sure hope so. Dang, is it hot in here or is it just me?’’ Alex asked, fanning himself.<br/>
‘’It’s just you.’’ Soliera replied.<br/>
‘’Sol!’’ Alex exclaimed. ‘’That’s not helpiiiiiiing!’’ he added.<br/>
‘’What would help?’’ Soliera asked.<br/>
‘’I don’t knooooow!’’ Alex exclaimed. The two went on to try and figure out how to calm Alex’s nerves, but before long it was time.</p><p>Alex exits the house to the front yard with Papie and Soliera. He enters the backyard, filled with people and Pokemon alike. Papie is by his side, and Soliera by his other side. Soliera makes her way to the front to her spot. Alex and Papie walk to the end of the aisle and that’s when Alex sees it. His future husband, standing there, in his dark blue suit, a cute Sylveon themed bow in his hair and a blue bow around his neck. Alex’s heart skips a beat, and almost stops at the sight. Tears are already welling up in his eyes, and he’s not sure if he can keep it together through the wedding vows. Papie walks him up the aisle and he takes his place next to Dulse, giving him a soft smile. </p><p>‘’Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to celebrate the very love between Alex and Dulse by joining them in marriage. All of us have the desire to be loved and to love, and these two have found each other and loved each other for many months.’’ Kukui began. He then addressed the couple, and gave way to their wedding vows. Dulse looks at Alex, with his baby blue eyes and smiles softly before beginning.</p><p>‘’Alex, my beloved, my Sunshine, my little Firebug. I love you, I have loved you ever since the day we met and all I could have hoped for was to spend the rest of my life with you. I am so grateful to have you in my life, and I hope to have you in my life for the years to come. You’ve been the light to my life I didn’t even know I needed until I met you. Our start might’ve been the slightest bit of embarrassing and there may have been more than enough embarrassing moment in our days that we’ve spent together, but getting through them together has been for the better. May we forever be grateful of the moments we’ve shared, and may we make more embarrassing memories to look back to. Alex, I promise to you that I will forever be by your side, in the good and the bad.’’ Dulse finished. In the midst of it all, Alex had started tearing up. He looks at him, eyes soft before beginning his vow.</p><p>‘’Oh Dulse, my beloved my Moonlight. I love you, I have also loved you ever since the day we met and I am so grateful and happy our path lead to this moment.’’ Alex began, sniffling while speaking. ‘’You have been the light to my life as well, and I could not imagine my life without you anymore. You’ve been there through my ups and my downs, and have continued to support me in my stress filled job. You’ve seen me at my best, but also at my worst and I couldn’t be anymore grateful that you have not left my side despite everything. Dulse, I promise to you that I will keep being the light to your life, your little Sunshine and Firebug. I promise to you that I shall try my best to keep my job stress away from home.’’ Alex finished, with tears in his eyes and streaming down his cheeks. Kukui then called over Mallow, who bared the small pillow with the rings on it. Dulse is the first one to pick out a ring, and he offers it to Alex.<br/>
‘’Alex, I give you this ring as a sign of my never ending love to you, and shall it also remind you that I will forever cherish, trust and support you.’’ Dulse said, sliding the ring to Alex’s ring finger. Alex follows suit, picking up the remaining ring and offers it to his soon to be husband.<br/>
‘’Dulse, I bestow upon you this ring as a sign that I will forever love you and be there by your side in good and bad.’’ Alex exclaimed, placing the ring on Dulse’s ring finger. The two smile softly at each other.<br/>
‘’I now pronounce you husband and husband.’’ Kukui exclaimed. ‘’You may now kiss the groom.’’ he added. </p><p>Dulse proceeds to place his forehead on Alex’s, their lips mere inches apart. They both let out a breath of air as Dulse brings his hand to Alex’s cheek, caressing it softly before Alex closes the gap between them, kissing his husband softly but with hunger. The crowd cheers at the two. As the cheering dies down, Alex pulls away, still resting his forehead of Dulse’s.<br/>
‘’I love you.’’ he whispers.<br/>
‘’I love you too.’’ Dulse said, his voice barely audible.</p><p>The two stand there, close to each other as Kukui speaks the final words. Dulse then proceeds to pick up Alex bridal style and walks down the aisle. Alex chuckles.<br/>
‘’Just like our first meeting.’’ he spoke between laughter.<br/>
‘’Just like our first meeting.’’ Dulse repeated. Mallow and Zossie followed them not far behind, and then came Kiawe and Soliera, and then the rest of the crowd began following them as well. That night they celebrated for hours. </p><p>Dulse and Alex made their way to the airport the next day. Their destination was Kalos. They both had to take the meds Sycamore had given Alex the day he’d departed to Alola as it turned out, Dulse was terrified of flying as well. Alex had gotten better with flying, but being on a plane still wasn’t his cup of tea.</p><p>Upon arriving to the Kalos airport, the two stepped off the plane and made their way to Lumiose City. Alex had a couple people he wanted to meet on his visit there, and he hadn’t told them in advance of his little visit so it’d be a surprise to them. The newly weds made their way to Professor Sycamore’s laboratory. As they entered, they were met by the Professor.<br/>
‘’Ah! You’re here!’’ Sycamore said.<br/>
‘’We’re here! They don’t have any clue, do they?’’ Alex asked, eyeing the laboratory’s entry.<br/>
‘’Nope! I told them we’d be researching Mega Evolution.’’ Sycamore replied. Alex nodded.<br/>
‘’Wonderful.’’ he said. Sycamore led the way to the third floor where Tierno, Shauna and Trevor would be waiting. Upon entering the floor, Sycamore went in first.<br/>
‘’Alright everyone, we have two special guests to help us today.’’ he said. The three trainers tilted their heads.<br/>
‘’Who?’’ Tierno asked.<br/>
‘’Come on in!’’ Sycamore exclaimed and thus Alex and Dulse made their way to the small space where the three and Sycamore were in. The faces on the three trainers were worth it all. Alex chuckled at their reactions.<br/>
‘’Guys! You look like you’ve seen a ghost!’’ he said in between laughter.<br/>
‘’Alex!!’’ the three yelled in unison and ran over to him, all three hugging him tight in a group hug.<br/>
‘’Guys, can’t breathe.’’ Alex said, and the three let go of him.<br/>
‘’Duuuuude why didn’t you tell us you were coming?’’ Trevor piped up.<br/>
‘’Well, I wanted it to be a surprise.’’ Alex replied.<br/>
‘’Why are you here, shouldn’t you be in Alola for your Champion duties?’’ Tierno asked.<br/>
‘’The League is closed for a month.’’ Alex replied. ‘’As to why I’m here…’’ he began, before showing off his left hand. ‘’I’m on my honeymoon.’’ he finished. Shauna, Tierno and Trevor all gasped, with stars in their eyes.<br/>
‘’This here.’’ Alex said, motioning to Dulse. ‘’Is my husband, Dulse.’’ he said. Dulse waved his hand at the three.<br/>
‘’You didn’t tell us you were getting married!’’ Shauna exclaimed. Alex chuckled.<br/>
‘’I didn’t.’’ he replied. They then chit chatted for a long while before Alex wanted to show off his new team members to the three. Tierno was marveling at Kara while Trevor was amazed by Mente. And the three pampered Papie like there was no tomorrow. They also gasped and marveled at Poipoi, Solly and Ozymandias. After a couple of hours, Alex and Dulse had to leave to check in to their hotel room.</p><p>‘’You have great friends.’’ Dulse noted as he sat on the king sized bed. The velvety blue bed sheets soft under him.<br/>
‘’I know right?’’ Alex replied, tossing his tote bags to the side. ‘’I need a shower.’’ he noted. He began pulling off his pants and socks, before discarding his jacket, and hoodie. He stopped when he was about to strip off his tank top. This was the first time Dulse would see his scars, and Alex gulped. He had not told Dulse about them yet.<br/>
‘’What’s wrong?’’ Dulse asked.<br/>
‘’I uh…’’ Alex began, fumbling with the hem of his tank top.<br/>
‘’If you don’t want me to see you naked, that’s fine.’’ Dulse said his voice soft and encouraging.<br/>
‘’No, no, it’s about time to do that. It’s just…. I never told you about…. listen, can I tell you something important that you yet don’t know about me?’’ Alex asked.<br/>
‘’Of course.’’ Dulse said, motioning for Alex to go on.<br/>
‘’Well…’’ Alex began, finally pulling his tank top off and showing off his chest scars. Dulse let out a soft gasp.<br/>
‘’Who hurt you?’’ he asked.<br/>
‘’No one. These are from my top surgery.’’ Alex said, sheepishly.<br/>
‘’Surgery? Why did you have a surgery?’’ Dulse asked.<br/>
‘’Well, you see…. I wasn’t born a boy. I’m trans. It’s why I’m not packing much. I didn’t… I didn’t take a bottom surgery because of the risks it had.’’ Alex explained, looking at the tile floor. He didn’t dare make eye contact. Dulse got up from the bed and came over to Alex.<br/>
‘’Alex, my Sunshine, I love you for who you are, what you’re packing doesn’t matter.’’ Dulse said, pulling Alex to his chest and giving him a tight hug. He rubbed circles into Alex’s back.<br/>
‘’You’re beautiful, you’re handsome, just the way you are.’’ Dulse noted. Alex could feel his eyes start brimming with tears. He buried his face to Dulse’s chest and let out the first sob.<br/>
‘’Shhhh, cry it all out. Did someone mistreat you for who you are?’’ Dulse asked. Alex nodded and hummed.<br/>
‘’Do you wanna talk about it?’’ Dulse asked. Alex sobbed, before nodding. Dulse led him back toward the bed and sat him down before settling next to him, keeping him close.<br/>
‘’My ex, Calem, misgendered me even after the surgery and official papers. He just… wouldn’t accept me the way I am.’’ Alex explained between sobs.<br/>
‘’I’m sorry your ex was a jerk.’’ Dulse said. ‘’I promise to you, I will never judge you for who you are and will forever love you for who you are now.’’ he added. Even more tears rolled down Alex’s cheeks.<br/>
‘’How did I ever deserve you?’’ Alex asked.<br/>
‘’I could ask the same.’’ Dulse replied. ‘’Do you wanna go take that shower and cuddle after?’’ he asked. Alex nodded, getting up from the soft bed. He skipped over to the pile of discarded clothes and got rid of his boxers as well before skipping over to the shower room. He took a long hot shower to ease his tense muscles and to destress. After 20 minutes of just standing there under the hot flow of water, he began washing himself. He took care he’d wash every inch before rinsing the soap off and turning the shower off. He skipped over to the towels, wrapping one around his waist and one on his head. He exited the shower room, and went to the bedroom. What he saw almost made his jaw drop. Almost. Dulse was lying there, in the bed, in just his boxers. The two had not been in front of each other shirtless before, even after they’d been together for almost three years. Alex just stared at Dulse’s well toned body, slowly pulling on his own fresh pair of boxers. Papie was lying on Alex’s side of the bed deep in sleep.<br/>
‘’Damn.’’ Alex finally muttered.<br/>
‘’I take it you like what you see.’’ Dulse replied.<br/>
‘’Boy! Do I! Heck, honey, why haven’t we done this earlier?’’ Alex asked, making his way to the bed. He sat down on his side, before scooting over to Dulse’s side. The two laid there, face to face. Lips mere inches away from each other.<br/>
‘’Oh, fuck it.’’ Alex muttered before planting his hungry lips on Dulse’s. They were soft, and eager, much to Alex’s surprise. As they parted to breathe, Alex had to ponder out loud.<br/>
‘’Why did we save all of this for so long? Because damn, I could kiss you forever.’’ he said. Dulse chuckled.<br/>
‘’Likewise, Sunshine, likewise.’’ he replied, turning to lay on his back. Alex snuggled closer, wrapping his arm around Dulse’s torso. Dulse wrapped his arm around Alex’s waist, his other arm resting under his head. Alex then laid his head on top of Dulse’s chest, inhaling the scent. He smelled so good, like lavender. Alex’s hand came to rub small circles on Dulse’s chest. His muscles were relaxed under Alex’s touch, and he had to chuckle at Alex’s antics.<br/>
‘’You’re cute.’’ Dulse muttered.<br/>
‘’Am not.’’ Alex replied.<br/>
‘’Yes, yes you are.’’ Dulse replied, chuckling.<br/>
‘’Well, you’re hot.’’ Alex countered. That shut Dulse up really quickly.<br/>
‘’You really think so?’’ he asked. Alex moved his head so he could look up at his husband, before nodding.<br/>
‘’Yeah.’’ Alex mumbled. ‘’Nobody ever tell you that?’’ he asked.<br/>
‘’No. You’re the first one.’’ Dulse replied.<br/>
‘’Well, I can keep the compliments coming if you want more.’’ Alex noted. ‘’Not only are you hot and lovable, you’re loyal, funny, also cute, a great dad….’’ Alex went on to mention every single thing he loved about Dulse. By the end of it, aforementioned husband was rendered speechless and sniffling. Alex moved his hand to swipe away at the tears beginning to roll down Dulse’s cheeks, before softly kissing his cheek multiple times and trailing down to his jawline.<br/>
‘’I take it no one has ever complimented you.’’ Alex noted as he stopped.<br/>
‘’Not really.’’ Dulse replied. Alex moved to kiss him again, this time with less hunger and more comfort.<br/>
‘’Well, I will take it upon myself to compliment you daily from now on out.’’ Alex said as he pulled away and rested his head on the soft, big pillow. Dulse pulled his arm from around Alex and turned around on his side, before wrapping his arm back to Alex’s waist. Alex nuzzled closer, and buried his face into Dulse’s chest. His chest had become a big comfort to Alex ever since that day that they got together. Alex let out a hum, before stifling a yawn.<br/>
‘’You wanna get some rest?’’ Dulse asked. Alex nodded.<br/>
‘’Just remember to take your melatonin.’’ Dulse reminded, and Alex lifted his head from his chest. ‘’Thanks for reminding me, though I might not even need them.’’ he said, and scrambled out of bed to his tote bags. He fiddled around before finding his melatonin and downed it with a big gulp of water. He then made his way back to bed, nuzzling close to Dulse as he pulled the covers over them.<br/>
‘’Goodnight, Sunshine.’’ Dulse muttered.<br/>
‘’Goodnight, Moonlight.’’ Alex replied. And not long before the two were drifting off to the sweet land of slumber. Alex fell asleep first, and Dulse listened to his calm breathing, which eventually lulled him into sleep as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>that's the end of Out Of This World, but it is not the end to the story as i have a sequel in the planning and a couple drabbles to write as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>